Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Five years after the adventures of Littlepip, Stable 26 is opened and a Medical Pony named Ruby Starlight leaves on a mission for her Stable. She is thrust into one of the worst wars Equestria has seen in centuries. Can she come out of this alive and with her morals intact? Or will the Wasteland swallow her?
1. Journey

_Well, I recently listened to the entirety of the original Fallout: Equestria fanfic, and it was really good, so I thought I'd throw my proverbial hat into the ring._

 _So, lets see what happens when war comes to the Equestrian Wasteland once again._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **THE END**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

"Good morning Equestria, this is today's update on the war situation from your friends in the Ministry of Morale!"

 _In the magical land of Equestria, an age of peace and tranquility gave way to war over the dwindling resources between Equestria and the Zebra Empire. Princess Luna placed the six most trusted Mares in Equestria in charge of the six Ministries in order to keep the nation safe._

"The Zebras are on the run from our superior Pony forces, we have assurances from the highest levels of the Equestrian government that the war will soon be over. The Zebras won't stand a chance against the might of our Megaspells!"

 _Some Ponies who chose to believe that the war could be ended peacefully designed Megaspells, the strongest magic ever developed, it was believed that they would end the war once and for all. After all, we where the only side that could use them, so the war would end soon._

 _How little we knew..._

"What's this... I'm getting a new report in now... by Celestia, there's been a detonation in Cloudsdale. More reports are coming in from the cities of Fillydelphia, Manehattan Neigh Orleans, and the outskirts of Splendid Valley. We're going to stay on the air long enough to... what's that, something's coming in... Cough, cough..."

 _The end of the world had come like we feared it would, the Zebras had built Megaspells and detonated them over our cities. But it was not, as so many had feared, the end of the world._

 _The Pegasi escaped into the skies and cut the ponies off from the sun. Many more Ponies and others survived in underground Stables, and over 200 years many Stables opened, revealing their secrets to the world._

 _The day of Sunshine and Rainbows came, ending the Enclave's grip on the sky, but not all scars can be healed so easily. Even today, war can come back to the land of Equestria easily._

 _And war, war never changes._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **FALLOUT EQUESTRIA:**

 **WASTELAND JEWEL**

 **0000000000**

 **A FALLOUT/MY LITTLE PONY**

 **CROSSOVER FANFICTION BY**

 **RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **JOURNEY**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

Well, this is different, I admit I've never written before, let alone to everyone in Equestria, but Midnight suggested that my story should be told to everyone. After all, the history of Equestria needs to be preserved.

I might as well start by introducing myself, my name is Ruby Starlight, I'm a Unicorn Pony from Stable 26. If you're not familiar with the Stables, I'll elaborate.

200 years ago, during the Great War, Stable-tec built the Stables in order to keep Ponies safe from the coming apocalypse from megaspells. Stable 26 was one of the last to be inhabited, my ancestors barely avoiding the megaspell that hit their home city.

I was the first Pony to leave Stable 26, and this is the story of my adventure.

 **00000**

I woke up one morning in Stable 26, it was the 205th year since the Stable Door was first closed, and today was one of the most important days in the Stable.

I looked in the mirror as I used my telekenesis to lift a brush and run it through my white mane as I examined myself in the mirror. My eye fell on my Cutie Mark, a short ended red cross with gold inlays and a white star in its center.

Like everpony else, I was born in Stable 26, which meant I was trained in many different skills, but it wasn't until my medical studies that I had excelled and received my cutie mark. I slid my Stable 26 jumpsuit and Pipbuck on and trotted out the door.

"Hey Ruby, are you on your way to work?" A pink furred Mare named Candy Cane who was my neighbor across the hall asked as she stepped outside.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is, the council wants everything running smoothly so we're all ready for the Choosing," I reply as we continue down the hallway. "What about you Candy, is the store going to be open today?"

"That's the plan," Candy says with a nod, she ran the Stable's candy store, obviously her parents weren't exactly the most creative ponies. "At least until this afternoon, you know how Councilmare Jade wants everyone there on time."

"We've been waiting 205 years, you'd think they could wait a few extra minutes," I said with a chuckle as we stepped into the Atrium. "See you at the Choosing?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Candy said as she trotted off and I headed to the clinic.

 **00000**

"Is she going to be okay?" A little filly asked me as I worked the needle and thread with my telekenesis. "Please tell me she'll be okay."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay," I say with a smile to the filly as I continue the stiching. "Just promise me you'll be more careful okay?"

"I promise, Dr. Starlight," the filly says.

"Please, you can just call me Ruby," I say as I finish the stiching and hand the stuffed dragon to the filly.

"Thanks Ruby!" She said and galloped off happily with the dragon on her back.

I had to smile at that, I had always loved foals, and was always happy to help them out. Besides, today was a slow day in the clinic, so it was fine.

"That was nice of you, Ruby," the head medical pony Nightingale said with a smile as I trotted over to her. "You're the best assistant I've ever had."

"I'm the only assistant you've ever had," I say with a giggle as Nightingale rolls her eyes. "And it was nothing, heck she was probably the most cooperative patient I've had this week."

"So true," Nightingale chuckled. "Are you nervous about the Choosing?"

"Nah, the odds of being chosen are 1 in 500," I said as I shook my head. The Choosing was an event that the Stable had been preparing for, but no one had really thought the day would come until the Councilmares announced it.

Stable 26 was an unusual Stable when compared to the others, instead of having an Overmare, the first Stable Dwellers had been left to their own devices to decide how to govern. The Stable Council was elected by the Stable Dwellers once every few years, unless somepony was to die. The Choosing was a unique event that could only be called by the Council, and only when the time was right, exactly what it was no one was really sure, just that only one Stable Dweller was chosen.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay," Nightingale said with a smile. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

In retrospect, maybe skipping the Choosing may have been a good idea, but I didn't know that at the time. My life was about to change, and I had no idea.

 **00000**

 _"Inhabitants of Stable 26, report to the Atrium for the Choosing,"_ the soft voice of the Councilmare Jade Skywing echoes over the PA system. It was 1400 hours and I trotted out of the clinic with Nightingale close behind me. The Atrium was crowded with the other ponies of Stable 26 who where talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Ruby, Ruby over here!" Candy called out to me as I trotted over to her. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "And I had Councilmare Creamy in the clinic just the other day, she wouldn't tell me and lots of ponies open up to their Doctors."

"That's weird," Candy said as she tilted her head in thought. "I just wish they'd tell us already, I hate the suspense!"

"Calm down Candy," I say, facehooving as the pink pony jumps in excitement. "You need to stop eating your own candy, you get way too hyper."

"Yeah, yeah, but I just want to know what's happening!" Candy said.

"Attention, attention everypony," a voice from the front of the room called out over speakers as the room goes quiet. Councilmare Jade Willow was an aging green furred mare who still commanded respect. "Is everyone here? Good, okay, you're probably all wondering what the Choosing is."

There was a whisper among the ponies, the feeling of anticipation was incredible, we had been wondering what was going on since it was first announced the previous week.

"The Choosing is something that this Stable has been working towards for over 200 years," Jade continued. "Stable 26 was built to see if Ponies not only could govern without the influence of Stable-tec, but also to see if such a society could thrive after the event of a Megaspell apocalypse."

Me and Candy exchanged glances, the fact that the Stable was built to self govern wasn't news, and we knew about the apocalypse, but we had always assumed we'd never leave the Stable.

"One pony will be chosen in order to leave the Stable for one year," Jade continued. "After the year is over, he or she will return to the Stable with a report of the outside world. If the report is good, then the rest of the Stable will leave to make a new home in Equestria. If the report is bad, or the one who is chosen does not return, then the Stable will remain closed for a further period of time until it is decided that the time is right to make another attempt."

I had to pause at that, this sounded dangerous, why was this happening? Who was going to be picked?

"The computer will now select which Pony will leave the Stable," Jade continued as she turned to look at the terminal screen next to her. The entire Atrium went quiet, it was a strange moment, 500 ponies in one room and not one spoke a word. The silence was finally broken when Jade spoke up again. "And the Pony who will be leaving Stable 26 will be... Ruby Starlight."

A collective gasp went up around the ponies as the crowd parted and everypony stared at me.

 **00000**

The next few hours where a blur, Jade Willow and the other Councilmares spent the time briefing me on everything we knew about the outside world, but I only caught bits and pieces.

"Its probably going to be scarred from the war..."

"Monsters mutated by the megaspell magic..."

"No telling what happened to the ponies on the outside..."

Finally they let me go back to my quarters to rest before I had to leave in the morning, but I didn't feel much like resting. I paced back and forth in my quarters, the sound of my hooves echoing.

Goddesses above, why me? Why was I of all the ponies in Stable 26 picked? I was just a medical pony, I was nopony particularly special, it didn't make sense to send me at all. What I could gather was that the Choosing picked a Pony who had the highest probability of surviving outside the Stable, but then wouldn't one of the Security Ponies have made more sense?

I snapped out of my musing when I heard the sound of a hoof knocking against the door. My horn glowed red as I used my telekenisis to open the door as Nightingale and Candy trotted in.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?" Nightingale asked as she looked down at the scuff marks in the floor. "Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?"

"Maybe," I say with a shrug as I sat back on my haunches with a sigh. "Its just still kind of sinking in that I'll be leaving the Stable."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, its crazy!" Candy exclaimed "I mean I wouldn't have wanted to go either, but you're so important to the Stable, everyone loves you and you're great with the foals and everyone, what will happen while you're gone? We could all die, I don't want to die, please don't go!"

"Geez Candy, melodramatic much?" Nightingale said as she shook her head at the overdramatic pony. "Look, Ruby, we can try and talk to the Council, maybe they'll pick someone else."

"I tried that already, they where very clear about it," I said with a sigh. "The Choosing isn't up to them, its up to the Stable's computer, and it won't let anyone else out of the Stable."

"That's a dumb system," Candy said. "What if it picked a foal?"

"Candy, calm down, I'm sure that wouldn't happen," I said with a sigh and turned to Nightingale. "Are you going to be okay without me?"

"Ruby, don't worry about me," Nightingale said reassuringly. "You're one of the best ponies I know, you'll do fine out there, I believe in you."

"Thanks Nightingale," I said, but I still was nervous about this whole thing.

The three of us talked up until curfew, as the two trotted out I couldn't help but be sad. I had spent my whole life in Stable 26, everypony I knew was here, and now I was expected to just leave it all behind for a year? By Celestia, why me? I mean I wasn't indisposable, but they where expecting me to be able to survive in the wasteland for an entire year.

I sighed as I layed down in bed and pulled the covers up, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **00000**

 _"Good morning Ponies of Stable 26, this is Councilmare Neon coming at you on this fine morning,"_ the voice of Neon Radiance sounded over my Pipbuck's radio to wake me up. I groaned a little as I got out of bed, every morning Neon would make announcements, and I was dreading today's. _"The day everypony in the Stable has been working for is finally here, and a special shout out to Miss. Ruby Starlight for her bravery and selflessness in accepting this task."_

 _Laying it on a bit thick aren't we?_ I thought as I rubbed my forehead, I had barely been able to sleep last night with dreams of being devoured by horrible creatures or worse.

 _"Now for your morning announcements,"_ Neon continued as I slipped on my Stable Jumpsuit. _"Following the Choosing, the Council has decided that all non-essential stores and activities will be closed for the day, so you little fillies and colts can rest easy knowing you get a day off from school. The Stable Door will be opening at 0900 hours, so if anyone wants to see Ruby off, don't be late, because you won't get another chance. That is all for announcements, now for a special treat, I decided to brush off an old record for everypony, so enjoy the stylings of the lovely Octavia."_

The sound of string music filled the room as I shut off the radio and slipped the Pipbuck onto my foreleg, followed by a pair of plain brown saddlebags that I had packed the night before. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time as I brushed my hair back.

When I was just a filly, the idea of leaving the Stable on some grand adventure had appealed to me, but as I grew up and matured I left them behind, thinking of them as just foalish fantasies. But here I was, getting ready to leave the Stable, I might not even be able to see it again if things didn't work out just right.

I couldn't help but think of my parents and what they would think. Celestia I missed them, they had died in an accident before I had gotten my cutie mark. Maybe that was why I had poured myself into my medical studies, so that nopony would ever have to go through what I had again.

I checked the time, it was 0840 hours, almost time to leave. I sighed and took one last look around my room before trotting out the door.

It was time to face my destiny, whether I liked it or not.

 **00000**

It was a short walk to the Stable Door, I went past a few ponies, some of them wished me luck, others just stared at me while I passed them. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through their minds, where they maybe jealous? Did they feel sorry for me? Or maybe they expected me to chicken out, goddesses, I wish they'd stop staring at me!

"Ruby, are you okay?" Jade asked me, I turned to look at her, she was at a podium that was set up by the Stable door.

Am I okay? What kind of dumb question was that? I was about to leave my home for a year, knowing full well that I might never come back. I knew what was expected of me, and there was nothing else I could say, so I just nodded, "I'm okay Councilmare Willow."

"Very good, now come up here next to me please," Jade said and I nodded and walked up next to her.

I looked around the entrance room, a small crowd had gathered, and I recognized many of the ponies that where there. Nightingale and Candy where at the front, I recognized the filly from the day before and other patients that I had helped treat over the years.

"Today is an important day for Stable 26," Jade started. "205 years ago, when our ancestors came here they where sealed up behind this great door and left to create a whole new society by Stable-Tec after the destruction of Equestria. Today, we will prove that our society can survive outside of this Stable, the greatest of us has been chosen to journey out into what lies beyond that door."

A cheer rose up from the crowd as they stomped their forehooves in applause. I felt my face turn hot as I turned even redder than usual, I really wished that they wouldn't make such a big deal about all this.

"Ruby, would you like to say anything?" Jade asked, and everyone looked at me.

"Umm, sure," I said nervously as I took the podium. "I'm, not really usually one for public speaking... but I wanted to say that... that I'm going to give this my best. Everypony here is putting a lot of faith in me, and, umm... I won't let you down. Stable 26 will have a place to live in a year, and I know that we can do this."

There is a brief silence as I step down from the podium before there is another cheer from the ponies gathered. I smile a little to myself, they believed I could do this, now I just had to believe in myself. Jade placed a hoof on my shoulder reassuringly, and I nodded.

The great Stable Door, that had remained closed for over 200 years, creaked as it opened up. I trotted out the door, stopping as I passed its threshold, looking back to get one more look at my home before the door closed once again.

I was all alone, for the first time in my life, I was completely alone in the world.

 **00000**

I shivered as I looked around the room just beyond the Stable Door, it was dark and it took me a moment to remember that I could use my Pipbuck to light it up. When I turned on the flashlight option, I found myself in an underground room that looked like it had been abandoned for years, which it probably had been.

I trotted along the wall as I looked for a door, I passed by an old poster that said "Pinkie Pie is Watching you, FOREVER" with a pink mare with wild curly hair staring out at me. That was, unnerving, it was like she was staring right into my very soul, I shook my head and kept going until I finally found a staircase going up.

I finally pushed open a door and got my first real look at the world outside the Stable. It was a barren wasteland with frightening clouds overhead, I was in the middle of what seemed to be the ruins of an ancient building.

"Okay Ruby... stay calm, you can do this..." I mutter to myself as I trot through the ruins of the old building. There was a sudden sound from the distance, like a loud whistling as an explosion rocked the ground. "What in Celestia's name was that?"

I managed to climb a hill and took out a pair of binoculars that I had been given by the Council. I scanned the distance, I didn't see any monsters, what I did see was ponies, they seemed to be in the middle of a fight. I lowered the binoculars and sat back on the hard ground.

That's when I heard it, a rousing tune coming from, somewhere. I reached for my pipbuck to turn off the radio when I realized that it wasn't on, and couldn't be picking up anything from Stable 26, so where was that music coming from? Then suddenly in front of me, some sort of, mechanical flying thing rose up, the music was playing from it.

I of course did what any rational pony faced with an unusual thing would do in my position, I screamed.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," a voice from the machine said in an accent like nothing I had ever heard before, as the music cut off abruptly. "Sorry for scaring you like that, these Spritebots are hard to take control of."

"Who in Celestia's name are you?" I asked, still unnerved by the floating machine, Spritebot? "What, is that thing?"

"Well, like I said this is a Spritebot, the Crimson Empire managed to hijack a bunch of these and are using them to spread their propaganda, I can control them for a short time," the voice said. "As for who I am, well, that's not really important, but you can call me the Doctor."

 **00000**

I had finally calmed down after taking a small sip from the canteen that I had brought with me. I turned back to look at the Spritebot, I had to get some answers, and only the Doctor seemed to be around.

"What exactly happened here?" I asked him. "What's going on in Equestria?"

"Right now you're on the outskirts of the port city of Neigh Orleans," the Doctor answered. "At the end of the Great War, this area was hit... differently than the rest of Equestria. The Megaspell that hit it did something to the weather, its left this part of Equestria a scorched wasteland even after the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows and Gardens of Equestria."

I blinked at that, those terms meant nothing to me, but clearly they where important somehow. "Exactly, what are the, Day of Sunshine and Rainbows and the Gardens of Equestria?"

"Oh of course, you're a Stable Dweller so you wouldn't know about those, let me explain," the Doctor said. "The Day of Sunshine and Rainbows was about 5 years ago, when a Pony named Littlepip removed the cloud cover from above the Equestrian Wasteland, bringing back the sun and moon for ponykind to enjoy. Gardens of Equestria was a Megaspell that restored most of Equestria to its former glory and allowed farming again, removing the radiation and taint, for the most part."

I looked up at the sky, it was still covered with clouds for miles around and the ground still remained burnt and cracked. Was he lying to me? If these events had changed Equestria so radically, then why was this part still a wasteland covered in clouds.

"Uh, Doctor I hate to point out the obvious, but it doesn't seem like it reached this area of Equestria," I point out.

"Like I said, the Megaspell that hit this area of Equestria was different," the Doctor said. "No one's quite sure why, but it changed the area around Neigh Orleans radically, it surprised the New Canterlot Republic too when they came this far south."

"The, what?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll meet them soon enough, I'm about to lose this signal, so I suggest you seek them out," the Doctor said. "There's an NCR camp to the west, you might want to head there, you'll have better luck there than the Crimson Empire. And set your Pipbuck to NCR radio."

"Wait, how do I get there?" I asked, but its too late, the music starts up again and the spritebot starts back up. "That was weird."

I was curious though, he suggested I should check out something called NCR Radio, so I levitated an earbud into my ear and went through my Pipbuck's options until I found what I was looking for. The sound of a mare singing filled my ears as I started walking down the hill towards the west, I kept an eye on my EFS to make sure I was going the right way.

 **00000**

 _"That was Velvet Remedy singing her latest song, just arrived on the Supply Trains from Junction Town,"_ the accented voice of the mare said over the NCR Radio frequency. It was weird hearing a voice other than Neon Radiance's over radio. _"This is your host Melody, coming at you from the New Canterlot Republic's broadcast center, how are all of you doing out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia?"_

I had to chuckle a little, Melody was certainly an interesting Pony to listen to. I had tried some of the other radio frequencies, but all I got was static, or the same music that I had heard from the spritebot.

 _"Now for the news,"_ Melody continued. _"I've got reports of Burning Pony Ghouls moving along the Eastern Ridge, they don't seem to have gone fully zombie, but they don't seem too friendly to anypony that gets too close to their camp."_

I stopped when lights suddenly started flashing on my EFS, two ponies where somewhere ahead of me. I spotted a ruined house, there was what seemed to be two ponies lying prone on the ground. The Medical Pony in me screamed that they where going to need help, and I should go help them, so I galloped forward towards them.

 _"I've also got a report here from an NCR Ranger that the standoff in the Northern Fields has continued for the third month,"_ Melody's voice continued, it took me a moment to remember that's where I was currently. _"The Ranger Colonel hopes that the standoff can be broken soon enough. That's all for the news, now I've got some Sweetie Bell singing..."_

I shut off the radio as I reached the ruined house. By this point there was only one light flashing on my EFS, I checked the first pony I reached, a tan furred Pegasus stallion dressed in red leather with crossed swords as a cutie mark, and a crimson colored bird carved into his outfit. I shook my head sadly, there was nothing more I could do for this Pony, so I turned to the other one who was trying to crawl towards the ruined house. I ran over to her, but stopped short when I saw the barrel of a gun pointed at me.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, she was a blue Pegasus mare with a short darker blue mane that hung over the side of her head and a pair of goggles hanging lopsided over her neck. "No raider will steal from me without a fight, I'd run if I where you!"

"Calm down, my name is Ruby Starlight, I'm not a Raider," I manage to stammer out. "I'm a medical pony."

"Really, which side do you work for, NCR or Crimson Empire?" The Pegasus growls, I notice that she's bleeding in several places and her right wing is badly injured.

"I'm with the..." I start to say, then realize that I didn't have an answer. "Listen, miss..."

"My name's none of your buisness," the Pegasus growled.

"Fine then, I don't work for either side, I'm from Stable 26, I just arrived in the Wasteland less than an hour ago," I said. "I've got some medical supplies, I can heal you up really quick."

The Pegasus frowned at me, but relented after a moment. "Stable Dweller huh? Well, you're going to need those supplies more than me," she said, trying to lift her wing before cringing. "But if you're going to insist on helping me, I have some supplies in my saddlebags over in the old schoolhouse."

"Okay, here, let me give you a hoof," I say and help the blue Pegasus up as we trot towards the ruined building.

 **00000**

"So, you're from Stable 26 huh?" The Pegasus asked as my healing magic worked on her wounded wing.

"Yeah, born and raised," I replied, my horn glowing as I kept working. "I just left today actually."

"Oh, what happened, did a mare you had a crush on escape the Stable and you chased after her?" The Pegasus said with a chuckle.

"Uh, no," I replied, trying not to blush. Actually I had never really found myself romantically interested in anyone in Stable 26, instead I had focused on my duties as a medic pony. "I was chosen to leave the Stable and live out here for a whole year."

"Wow, bummer," the Pegasus said. "I've met a few Stable Dwellers in my day, but that's a new one."

"Oh, you're not from a Stable?" I asked.

"Nope, my mom's an Honest to Celestia Dashite, or at least she was," the Pegasus said with an odd mixture of pride and sorrow. "Fled the Enclave when she was pregnant with me."

"The Enclave?" I asked, finishing her wing.

"Oh, they ran the Pegasi for a long time, but they fell a few years back thanks to Littlepip," the Pegasus said, there was that name again, Littlepip. The Blue Pegasus got to her hooves again and stretched her wing out, flapping it carefully. "Thanks doc, I should repay you somehow."

"Oh no, you don't have to do anything of the sort," I said, but the Pegasus was hearing nothing of it.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing," she said, opening her saddlebag and pulling out a pistol followed by a bunch of bullets with her teeth. "This here is a genuine Junction Town Revolver, customized and outfitted by Ditzy Doo herself, if you're going to be traveling the wastelands, you shouldn't be unarmed."

"Well, umm, thanks," I said as I took it with my telekenisis. "You should be okay, just don't strain that wing too much, okay?"

"Will do, Doc," the Pegasus said. "Look me up in the NCR Forward Base out west sometime."

She flapped her wings and flew off before I could say anything else. I smiled a little and shook my head as I slid the revolver and bullets into my saddlebag. I wondered what her name was and who that other Pegasus was as I trotted back outside and continued on my journey.

 **00000**

It took the better part of two hours to get close to the NCR Forward Base, and it was under attack. I hid behind a rock, levitating the pistol out of my pack and loading it as I tried to decide whether or not to get involved.

I was a medical pony, I wasn't supposed to kill, I was supposed to heal, but if I was going to get into the base the NCR might need help. The idea of killing another pony terrified me, and...

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice speaks up and I look up to see an Earth pony dressed like the Pegasus from before looking at me with a leer on his face. "A pretty little mare out all alone..."

As he advanced on me, I screamed and instinctively pointed the pistol at the pony and pulled the trigger repeatedly until I had unloaded all the bullets in the gun into him. I looked in shock as I realized what I had done, I had killed another Pony... Goddesses, what had I done?

I hadn't even been in the Wasteland one day and it had already made me a murderer. And there he was, still staring at me as the blood dripped from his bullet wounds. I tried to close my eyes, to get the image of the dead pony out of my mind but the image of what happened kept replaying in my mind.

I had spent the years since I got my cutie mark learning how to help Ponies, and I had just killed one. I didn't even mean to kill him, why had I done it? What had clicked in me that caused me to kill him? I didn't have much time to dwell on it though as I heard the sound of ponies galloping towards me.

Oh how I wished I could disappear right that minute, like the old stories of Zebras during the war. I did the only thing I could do, I dropped the pistol and curled up, hoping the end would come soon.

I deserved it, I was a monster, I had killed a fellow Pony in cold blood. Could I ever even face my friends back home again?

"Goddesses, how many bullets did she put in that guy?" I heard one voice ask.

"Looks like she unloaded a full clip, poor bastard didn't know what hit him," another, gruffer voice replied. "What do we do with her?"

"You know the Colonel's standing orders as well as I do, Firerain is coming," the first voice said. "We bring her into camp and sort things out later."

All I could remember from the next few minutes was being picked up and carried. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I found myself laying on a cot under a metal roof. Two ponies dressed in brown and black uniforms where standing on either side of a door.

Before I could even say a word, the door opened and a new pony entered. I had to stop myself from staring, it was an elegant mare with dark blue fur and a black mane and tail with a cutie mark of two crossed arrows. Something about her in a strange way relaxed me, it was like she exuded an aura of calm and confidence.

I tried to open my muzzle to say something, but she spoke first.

"So, you're the Stable Dweller that killed Necro Shot," she said, her voice was calm, almost cold as she looked me over. "I am Colonel Midnight, Commander of New Canterlot Republic Ranger Unit 4. Welcome to the warzone, Stable Dweller."

 **Days Left: 365**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **New Perk: Follower of the Apocalypse Rank 1.**

 **You have a skill with medicine that few in the Wasteland can match. Healing Potions and Bandages restore an extra 20% health.**

 **00000**

 _ **Well, there we go, the first chapter of my Fallout: Equestria fanfic, read and review, but be kind, I'm still getting used to writing this kind of fanfic.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ruby's journey through the Wasteland continues as she learns more about the situation from Colonel Midnight, as well as runs into a familiar face. See you soon in chapter 2, "The Truth."**_

 _ **See you then.**_


	2. The Truth

_Okay fillies and gentlecolts, got some good momentum with chapter 1, lets keep it going into chapter 2._

 _You're all probably wondering exactly who the Crimson Empire is, or what's happened in the Wastelands in the last 5 years. Don't worry, all will be explained in time._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this fanfic._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **THE TRUTH**

 **00000000000**

 **00000**

"So, do you have a name, Stable Dweller?" Midnight asked as she looked me over. "Or should I just keep calling you that?"

"Ruby, Ruby Starlight," I replied, the stare of the Ranger Colonel was unnerving. "I'm a medical Pony from Stable 26."

"A medical Pony, I see," Midnight said as she looked me over. "That may be the only advantage you have in your current situation."

"My, situation?" I asked, that wasn't what I expected at all. "What situation am I in exactly?"

Midnight frowned, but shook her head. "You killed a soldier of the Crimson Empire under a Ceasefire," she said. "Half the ponies here want to give you a medal, Necro Shot has killed a lot of our soldiers. You probably saved more Ponies by killing him."

I paused at that, I hated that I had to kill another Pony, but was it for the better? Could killing one Pony really save more lives in the long run? I shook my head and just looked at my hooves.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"The General of the Crimson Empire forces will be here once the Firerain Storm is over," Midnight said and shook her head. "Because you're not part of the NCR, the Rules of Engagement doesn't apply to you. On the other hoof though, this war has had a serious lack of medical ponies, that makes you valuable."

"I don't know if I want to get involved in this war, not if I have to kill again..." I replied, I couldn't look the Ranger colonel in the eye. "I'm not a soldier, I can't fight, I don't even know how I killed that pony."

"The Crimson Empire won't attack you while you're in this camp," Midnight said. "They'll ask for you to be turned over to them, but my standing orders from General Goldmane is we don't hand over prisoners to the Crimson Empire, regardless of the circumstances."

I breathed a sigh of relief at that, but then that relief was shattered. "However, once you leave the base we can't protect you anymore."

"I can't just stay here until the war is over," I replied, I was now starting to get worried again. I had a mission that I had to carry out, even if I hadn't exactly wanted to do it at first, I had an obligation to everyone back in Stable 26. "Is there anything I can do?"

"The NCR isn't a bunch of monsters," Midnight said. "The problem is that we're already stretched thin with the war. The only reason the Empire hasn't spread further north is because we've held them back."

She continued talking about the war situation, but I was only half listening. I kept replaying the moment in my mind where I killed that Pony, even if he was a bad Pony, I had still taken a life. Suddenly the emotions came rushing back to me all at once, anger, fear, sorrow, remorse... goddesses, what had I done?

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I started crying, right here in front of Midnight, I was crying. I couldn't help it.

That's when I felt a leg wrap around me, it took me a moment to realize that Midnight was hugging me.

"Does it ever, go away?" I asked.

Midnight let go of me and closed her eyes as she shook her head sadly. "No, it'll never go away," she said sadly. "Even the most hardened of soldiers are haunted by the ghosts of the Ponies they've killed."

I looked the NCR officer in the eye. What I had first seen her I had taken that look as cold, but now I recognized it as sorrow. She must've seen a lot of action, killed more ponies than I could imagine, and lost friends and ponies under her command.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Give it time, the feelings will never completely leave you, but..." Midnight said with a sigh. "But time will help, and so will finding your virtue."

My, virtue? What did she mean by that?

"Now, rest Ruby Starlight, you've been through a lot," Midnight said. I nodded and laid back on the cot, Midnight walked over to a radio and turned it on to NCR Radio. "I'll be just down the hall, tell one of the Rangers outside to come get me if you need anything."

"Okay..." I said as Midnight left the room. I was left alone with my thoughts, and the soft voice of Velvet Remedy playing over the radio.

 _"We fall, we fall again_

 _Stare through empty window panes_

 _We fall, we fall again_

 _I guess some things never change."_

 **00000**

I shot up in bed, for a moment I thought I was back in Stable 26 and the whole thing was just a dream when I realized I was still in the NCR base. I managed to get to my hooves as I trotted to the door and opened it.

"Hey, uh, is it okay if I go look around?" I asked one of the Rangers outside the door.

"Colonel Midnight has authorized you to do so, as long as you don't enter any restricted areas or go outside during the firerain," the Ranger answered. "And we're to accompany you at all times."

"What's so dangerous about Firerain?" I asked as we went down the hall.

"If you're lucky, you'll die in minutes," the Ranger said.

"That's if you're lucky?" I asked in shock. "Do I want to know what happens if you're unlucky?"

"You'll find out eventually," the second Ranger said. "They're called Burning Pony Ghouls, ponies who have been exposed to Firerain and haven't died yet. You'll recognize one when you see it, they're rotting monstrocities that are literally on fire."

"Despite what he says, most Ghouls are decent ponies," the second Ranger said. "As long as they're not zombies."

I remembered hearing about a group of Ponies on the Eastern ridge being referred to as that. My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Hey, where can a Pony get something to eat?" I asked.

"There's a mess hall not far from here, we can go there," the first Ranger said. "But its usually empty this time of night."

"Well, that's fine, lets go," I said and we continued down the hall towards the mess hall.

 **00000**

I picked up some food from the server ponies and levitated my tray as I looked around the mess hall. It did seem mostly empty except for...

"Well hey there Doc!" A familiar voice called out and I saw a familiar blue Pegasus seated at a table on the other side of the room. "How about you come join me?"

"Do you two mind?" I asked the Rangers who nodded.

"Go ahead, she can be trusted," the first Ranger said and I walked over and took a seat across from the Pegasus.

"So what brings my favorite Doctor here?" The Pegasus asked.

"Would you believe me if I said a floating robot suggested I come here?" I said, I assume the Pegasus gave me a strange look, but she was wearing her goggles again.

"Huh, I thought Watcher stopped doing that after Gardens of Equestria," she said and went back to eating.

"Watcher? The pony I talked to called himself the Doctor," I said, this time I did get a strange look from the Pegasus. "So, what's your name?"

"You can call me Bluesky," Bluesky answered. "There's a rumor going around that you killed the Empire's best sniper."

"Is there anyone who hasn't heard about that?" I groaned.

"I'm sure there are a couple of bucks on the night shift who haven't yet," Bluesky said with a chuckle before turning serious. "Everypony here knows how you feel, Ruby. The Wasteland, it kills you a little on the inside every day."

"Why don't you leave then? From what I've heard things are better up North," I pointed out.

"I have my own reasons for staying here," Bluesky answered as she shot me a look. "Besides, the NCR pays better down here."

That was when I realized that Bluesky wasn't wearing the uniforms I had seen the NCR Rangers wearing. She was wearing some sort of saddle though that was outfitted with two nasty looking weapons that she hadn't been wearing before. Now that her flank was cleaned up, I could even see her cutie mark, a thunder cloud with a lightning bolt. There was a subtle, elegance to this Pegasus mare, not the same as Midnight, but I could...

"Hey, its rude to check out a mare's backside without buying her dinner first," Bluesky said with a smirk.

"I didn't... I mean..." I manage to get out, but Bluesky just nickers. I blushed deeply, even if she was just teasing, maybe I had kept my gaze a little too long. "So, you're not with the NCR then?"

"Not in any official capacity, no," Bluesky answered. "I'm a freelance soldier, a nice way to describe a mercenary really. I do some work here and there for the NCR or the Starlight Caravan Company. The pay's good, especially this close to Imperial territory."

"You don't do work for the Crimson Empire then?" I asked, I admit I was curious.

"Nope, never have, never will," Bluesky answered as she finished her food. "It sounds like the Firerain is winding down. I'll see you later."

She got to her hooves and walked out of the mess hall, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the two Rangers.

It was weird, ever since I had left the Stable I found myself thinking more about finding that special pony. Maybe it was because before I felt like I had my whole life in the Stable to find him or her, but now that I was out here, putting my life on the line, I kept thinking about it more and more. Maybe it was just my imagination, I shrugged and went back to eating.

 **00000**

 _"Greetings everypony out there in Pony Post-apocalyptia, this is Melody coming at you with the news,"_ the voice of Melody said over the radio. _"The Ponies of the NCR can sleep well today because the Scourge of the North,the Master Sniper Necro Shot was killed earlier this day by a mare who seems to have come from one of the Stables on the outskirts of Neigh Orleans. Not bad kid, come by the NCR Broadcast Center sometime, first drink's on me."_

I turned off the radio at that as I walked outside. It was nighttime, but it was barely noticable because the cloud cover always kept things dark. I saw Bluesky waving to me and I trotted over to her.

"The Colonel just received word on the radio, it seems that an Imperial General is on his way to camp," Bluesky said. "

"What's the problem then? I thought we already knew that," I pointed out.

"Its not the General in charge of the forces in the Northern Fields," Bluesky answered, she looked worried even though her eyes where covered by the large goggles.

There was a sudden sound of a horn being blown somewhere in the distance and the gates opened. Ponies marched into the NCR camp in perfect unison, each dressed in blood red armor and helmets that covered their heads that had black, almost empty looking eyes.

"The Scarlet Guard..." Bluesky whispered to me. "The elite troops of the Crimson Empire and the guards assigned to the Empress of the Scarlet Throne and her most trusted advisors only."

A shiver ran down my back, whoever this Pony was, he was important enough to warrant the use of such theatrics. I realized what the Empire's game was here, they where showing off, telling the NCR, "We're better than you and there's nothing you can do about it."

I was really starting to hate these guys.

Finally the line of red armored soldiers separated and another Pony walked between them. He was a grey Unicorn dressed in black armor with a short black mane, his red eyes scanned the group of NCR soldiers before falling on me.

"General Black Sun, this is highly irregular," Midnight said as she stepped forward, she had swapped her Ranger uniform for a fancier version of it with golden trim. I suppose that even when faced with her mortal enemy, she wanted to have some sense of decorum. "The rules of engagement are quite clear in cases of reclaiming the dead, only the direct superior of the deceased can claim the body."

"Which is why I'm here," Black Sun said, his voice was gruff and cold as he levitated a piece of paper out of his armor's saddlebag and sent it over to Midnight. "The deceased, Lieutenant Necro Shot, was on loan to me for a special assignment that he failed to carry out before his, untimely demise."

He glanced at me as he said the last two words, but Midnight was too busy reading the paper to notice. I shuddered, I didn't like this, it felt like any minute now he was going to call attention to me.

"What's he going to do?" I whispered to Bluesky.

"I don't know," Bluesky admitted. "Black Sun is part of the Empress' inner circle, he's one of the most dangerous ponies in the Crimson Empire."

I gulped, I wasn't even a day out of the Stable and I might already have made a dangerous enemy. This just wasn't my day was it?

"Great, I can't catch a break can I?" I asked with a groan.

"Don't worry Doc, I'm sure it'll be okay," Bluesky said.

"Everything seems to be in order," Midnight said with a shake of her head. "Very well then, the corpse will be handed over to your men."

"Good, I'm glad even with the war going on, we can reach a fair agreement," Black Sun said. "There is however still the matter of the killer."

"Oh Celestia... I was really hoping this wouldn't come up..." I said and tried to back away but Black Sun trotted up to me. "What do you want with me?"

"You're hardly what I expected, Stable Dweller," the general pony said as he stared me down. "In lieu of punishment, you will have to finish his final mission."

I gulped, I didn't like the way he said that.

 **00000**

An hour later I was back inside the base, this time in an old office that Midnight had apparently taken as her own. The Crimson Empire forces had left without any further issues, and I was there with Bluesky.

"Ruby, I know this isn't going to be easy for you," Midnight said with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of sending an untrained pony into a combat situation."

"I'm not going to kill for the Crimson Empire," I said. "I already had to kill once, I don't want to do it again, even if it puts me in trouble with the Empire."

"The mission isn't anything like that," Midnight reassured me, though I noticed that she seemed a little surprised at the fact. "There's a neutral caravan that moves along the border between the NCR and the Crimson Empire, and its a day overdue on its scheduled check-in."

I exchanged glances with Bluesky, I could tell that she was worried too. I wondered if this was the same Caravan that she mentioned working with before, but that didn't really matter at the moment. There where ponies in trouble, and I was a medical pony so it was my job to help them.

"I'll do it," I said with finality.

"And I'm coming with her!" Bluesky said, which caught us both off guard. She put a foreleg around me, and looked at Midnight with a look of determination. "I should've been guarding that caravan instead of chasing that Pegasus the other day, besides, the Doc here patched me up, so I owe her."

"Well Ruby, its your job so its your decision," Midnight said as she looked at me. "Their last reported location was in the Badlands, and I don't like sending anypony there alone anyway."

I looked between the two ponies, this was my decision and mine alone. My task was laid out in front of me, but I had the feeling that it was one I shouldn't do alone. I wasn't a soldier, but Bluesky on the other hand was likely better than I could ever hope to be. Plus, if she knew the caravan, then that would certainly be useful when going into such a situation.

"It would be an honor to have Bluesky join me," I said with a nod. "When can we leave?"

"First light tomorrow," Midnight said. "If there's anything you'll need, give a list to the Quarterpony at the armory, he'll give you what you need."

"Thank you Midnight," I said with a nod. "Uh, do you have any idea exactly what we might find in the Badlands?"

"If you're lucky, Radscorpions, and that's only if you're lucky," Midnight said. "I've heard there's a Hellhound pack that made their home out there too, but no one's confirmed that."

Oh Goddesses, what had I gotten myself into?

 **00000**

It was late that night, the sounds of music kept playing on my Pipbuck's radio as I stared up at the ceiling. Bluesky had gone off to meet with the Quarterpony in order to get the supplies, which left me alone with my thoughts.

The Wasteland, in Stable 26 we had never really known what lay beyond the great stable door, just that whatever it was would be like nothing we had ever experienced before. I remembered one time when I was just a filly, before I got my cutie mark I was at a sleepover with Candy and some other fillies and they told ghost stories like a door at the bottom of the Stable that lead to Tartaron, or of the Ghost Pony of the Stable who would drag you to the afterlife with her if you couldn't appease her somehow.

But the scariest had to be of a maintinence Pony named Dawn. The story always went that she was running maintinence on the Stable Door when it opened up. When she looked outside, she was dragged out of the Stable by monsters, the sound of her screams echoing through the Stable.

Most ponies just ignored that last one as a Foal's tale meant to scare other foals, but I had to wonder. There was an old medical record about a mare named Dawn, when I asked Nightingale about it, she became uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject.

"I'm back!" Bluesky said and I nearly jumped out of my fur. I hadn't even heard her come in, was she that stealthy or was I just that lost in thought. "Geez Doc, I didn't mean to scare you like that. What where you thinking about anyway, your old girlfriend back in the Stable?"

"I didn't have a... oh never mind," I said, I felt my face becoming warm again. "Did you get all the supplies we need?"

"Most of them at least, the Quarterpony said that some of them wouldn't be here until the supply train arrived tomorrow afternoon," Bluesky said and started to take the supplies out of her saddlebags.

Most of it was pretty standard stuff as far as I knew, extra ammunition, food, and medical supplies. Bluesky had pointed out that we where going into a potentially dangerous situation so she also arranged for some grenades and an assault rifle for me to use.

"And I know you don't like killing, so I got you these," Bluesky said and took one last object out of her saddlebag. It was several boxes of ammo, but they weren't the same bronze bullets I had used before. Instead they seemed to be made of a strange material and where tipped with a blue crystal.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Well, they have a long fancy military designation, but most soldiers just call them non-lethals," Bluesky said as she removed her goggles, which showed her blue eyes underneath. "Now ponies like me, we call them Crystal Shots, I managed to procure enough for you if you want."

"Thanks," I said and placed them in my saddle bag. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Bluesky said with a smirk. I facehooved at that, did this pony ever take anything seriously? "Go ahead."

"Why do you always wear those goggles?" I asked.

The Blue Pegasus looked at me for a moment and shook her head. "I have my reasons, but I'm not ready to tell you just yet, okay?"

"Okay..." I said as Bluesky laid down in her cot and soon the sound of snoring filled the room. I couldn't help but smile a little as I pulled the covers over me and soon I was asleep too.

 **00000**

About halfway through the night my dreams got, weird again. This time I was back in Stable 26 walking through the halls to my quarters. When I opened the door, I was met with the smell of something cooking. I turned to look at who it was, only to see a shadowy pony who's features I couldn't recognize standing there.

"Well hey there Ruby," the mare's voice said. "Ready for dinner?"

"How did... what's going... who are you?" I managed to stammer.

"Time to wake up, Ruby," Bluesky's voice said, followed by a series of beeping sounds, and I wake up with a start. I looked at Bluesky who was saying "Beep" over and over again into my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Messing with your head," Bluesky said with a giggle and then slipped into her saddle. "Come on, its about time to go."

"Why did you let me sleep in?" I asked as I slipped into my saddlebags, I noticed that someone had added a holster for my pistol, followed by my pipbuck. "We needed to go as soon as possible."

"We had another Firerain storm this morning," Bluesky answered. "Don't worry about time, the good Colonel arranged for some transport for us."

"What kind of transport?" I asked as I downed a purified water that Bluesky gave to me. "Something fast I hope."

"Don't worry about it, Doc, we're gonna get there with time to spare," Bluesky said as I ran a brush through my mane.

"So, uh, where does a pony go to get a shower?" I asked, Bluesky just laughed at that.

 **00000**

"What is that thing?" I asked as I looked at the strange contraption that was in front of me. It looked like pictures I had seen of carriages, but it was made of metal and looked like it was big enough to carry a lot of ponies.

"What, you've never seen a sky carriage before?" Bluesky asked. "Wow Doc, you have a lot to learn about the Wasteland."

That was becoming very obvious to me the longer I stayed here. Celestia, I was starting to miss living in the Stable.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Its outfitted with a magical lift system," Midnight said as she trotted up next to me. "But the real power comes from the Pegasus hauling it, the lift system is just to keep it from being too heavy."

"The Pegasus... you mean Bluesky will be pulling it?" I asked.

"Yep, that's right," Bluesky said and saluted with one of her forehooves.

"What about your injured wing?" I pointed out.

"You're kidding right? I've flown on worse, I'll be fine," Bluesky said reassuringly as she slipped into the harness. "Are you ready?"

Midnight turned to look at me. "This is your last chance to back out, Ruby, no one will think any less of you if you do."

I shook my head, I had already made my decision. "There are ponies out there in danger, I would be a terrible Medical Pony if I didn't go and help them."

"Then may Celestia guide your quest, Ruby Starlight," Midnight said with a nod. "And one more thing, take this."

She took out a device and placed it in my saddlebag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"An NCR Emergency Radio," Midnight said. "If you need help, just use that and the NCR will come to your aid."

"Thanks," I said and climbed into the sky carriage. "Okay Bluesky, I'm ready to go."

"Got it!" The Pegasus said and started flapping her wings as she took off, carrying me and the sky carriage behind her.

 **00000**

"This is your captain speaking, we will be cruising at a height of... well, actually I don't know how high this is," Bluesky called back to me as she flew. "If you look out your right window, you can see in the distance the ruins of Neigh Orleans..."

I did so, I could see the once great city that had fallen into such disrepair. The city had once been beautiful, that much was clear, but the megaspell that had hit it and the ensuing years had left it in a state of disrepair.

"Our ETA to the Badlands is 30 minutes, so please keep your seatbelts buckled and your seats in the upright position," Bluesky continued. "Sadly we will not be having beverage service in this flight."

"Very funny Bluesky," I called up to her. "I wasn't aware I had a comedian for a pilot."

"Come on Doc, you gotta lighten up," Bluesky replied. "You have to find joy where you can in the wasteland, or it'll swallow you up."

I thought back to what Midnight told me yesterday, that I needed to find a virtue. Was joy or laughter a virtue? I tried to remember back to the stories I had read about the Ministry Mares and I remembered that one of them was associated with laughter... what was her name again... the one who reminded me of Candy so much.

"Pinkie Pie," I said out loud, remembering her name all of a sudden.

"What was that?" Bluesky asked.

"Nothing, was just thinking about something," I replied. I had to smile a little, Bluesky might have a point.

"Well Ruby, just sit back and relax, maybe check out one of those books that Midnight left back there," Bluesky said and continued flying.

I was curious so I picked up one of the books with my telekinesis and started reading it. It seemed to be an adventure narrative of some sort.

 _"If I'm going to tell you about the adventure of my life - explain how I got to this place with these people, and why I did what I'm going to do next - I should probably start by explaining a little bit about PipBucks."_

 **00000**

I had been surprised to learn that the book was about a Stable Dweller like myself, and that it was about Littlepip, who I had heard about the day before. She seemed so, ordinary from the book, had she really saved all of Equestria like the others had claimed?

"Hey Doc, we're coming up on the Badlands, I think I can see the caravan coming up, I'm going to land and we can approach from the south, just in case.

"Okay, sounds good," I replied and made sure I was secure as we started to land. I stepped out of the carriage and I was soon joined by Bluesky. The Badlands where a desert, a vast, featureless desert like nothing I had ever seen before. I could see something in the distance, and my PipBuck confirmed that it was our destination.

"Come on Doc, lets get going," Bluesky said as we trotted in the direction of the caravan.

Our trip went by in silence, we had to remain quiet so we didn't attract the attention of any of the Badlands' creatures. It didn't help, about halfway to our destination we got jumped by a radscorpion the size of two ponies.

"Aim for the face!" Bluesky shouted as I fired wildly into the armored exoskeleton of the radscorpion, dodging a tail swipe from the creature as my Pegasus friend flew overhead, the two guns in her saddle firing, but it was much more precise than mine.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I shouted back, my shots where less than precise though. That's when something started flashing on my EFS and I remembered SATS.

The Stable-Tec Arcane Targetting Spell or SATS was a spell that came standard with all PipBucks. I had never really tried to use it before, except when I tried to play Soccer for the Stable teams, but it was worth a try.

I activated SATS and time around me seemed to slow down, I focused it on the facial area of the Radscorpion and selected it as many times as I could.

I pulled the trigger four times in quick succession and the Radscorpion let out an anguished scream as it fell over dead.

"We need to get out of here, fast," Bluesky said. "That's going to attract more Radscorpions, and we can't kill them all."

"Lets get out of here then!" I said as we galloped towards our destination.

 **00000**

Thankfully we didn't encounter any more Radscorpions, or anything else for the rest of our trip. As we approached the caravan though, Bluesky held up a hoof to stop me.

"What is it?" I whispered to the Pegasus, I could see shapes moving along the Caravan from here, that probably meant there where ponies there that needed help.

However Bluesky looked, scared, it wasn't a good feeling. Bluesky was braver than I could ever hope to be, a professional mercenary living in the wastelands, and she saught out ways to have fun, even in the bleakest of times.

"Alicorns," she said, and that one word, even though I had no idea what it meant, sent shivers down my spine.

 **Days Left: 364**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **New Perk: Fast Learner Rank 1**

 **You're a fast learner who has adapted well to the Wasteland. You get an extra 5% XP with every enemy killed.**

 **00000**

 _ **Well, there's chapter 2 for you, and anyone who's familiar with the original Fallout: Equestria fanfic knows that Alicorns can be trouble.**_

 _ **Next chapter, how will Ruby and Bluesky handle the threat of Alicorns? Can they survive or will something worse happen to them? What happened to the Caravan? All these questions and more will be answered in chapter 3, "Rescue Mission."**_

 _ **Also, if anyone can guess what song aappeared briefly in this chapter, you get brownie points.**_


	3. Rescue Mission

_The adventure in Post-Apocalyptic Equestria continues, but what mysteries await our heroes this time?_

 _Long time fans of Fallout: Equestria may remember the typical capacity the Alicorns appear in as being either part of or a remnant of the Unity. What capcity they will be in this fanfic on the other hand... that's for you to find out._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or My Little Pony._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **RESCUE MISSION**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

"Alicorns?" I asked, it took me a moment to remember why that term sounded familiar. "You mean like the Princesses?"

The history books in Stable 26 said that at the time of the Great War, there where four Alicorn Princesses. Celestia who controlled the sun, Luna who held dominion over the moon and the night, Cadance who ruled the Crystal Empire to the far north of Equestria, and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship.

Celestia and Luna had been believed to ascend to the heavens and watch us as the Goddesses, but nopony knew exactly what happened to Cadance or Twilight Sparkle. The general belief was that they had either ascended as well, or had died in the war.

Did this mean the Princesses had survived? Or was this another secret of the wastelands that I was about to learn?

"Kind of," Bluesky whispered to me. "Towards the end of the war, Twilight Sparkle and her ministry was doing a lot of experimentation with a formula that could create Alicorns. Long story short, it went out of hand, not helped by the fact that it was being tested on the Last Day."

I levitated the binoculars out of my saddlebag and focused on the figures in the distance. They certainly looked like depictions I had seen of Celestia and Luna, they where ponies, but taller than anypony I had seen in my life with a pair of wings and a horn.

There where four of them, one brown, another green, and the other two where orange.

"Alicorns used to be a big problem up north," Bluesky continued. "Then five years ago their base of operations Maripony was destroyed and their Goddess killed. Most Alicorns these days are friendly enough, at least up near Junction Town."

"So what are these, renegades? Left overs from this, Goddess' army that still follow her ideals?" I asked, Bluesky shook her head. "Of course its not that simple, when is anything that simple in this wasteland..."

"The Alicorns where already here when the NCR came south," Bluesky said. "Attempts to negotiate with them haven't ended well, they're a lot more aggressive and magically powerful than their northern counterparts. They once brought in an Alicorn to try and negotiate with them... she was ripped apart."

Goddesses... this was worse than I had thought. The Caravan must've been attacked by the Alicorns in the Badlands... that could suggest that they had some sort of base in the Badlands.

"I don't see any bodies," I commented as I scanned the caravan. "Where did these Alicorns come from?"

"Heck if I know," Bluesky said with a shrug. "No one knows really, I've heard theories from rogue members of the Unity to an experiment carried out by the Crimson Empire that failed."

"Cheerful thought," I said as I lowered my binoculars.

This was even worse than having to kill another Pony, even if they weren't the Goddesses, I couldn't stop thinking about them. I loaded my pistol up with nonlethals just in case, if I was going into a combat situation, it was going to be on my terms this time.

"We're not in any position to fight Alicorns, Doc," Bluesky said. "And there's no sign of a battle. I know the Pony who did run guard detail on the Caravan, she wouldn't have gone without a fight. There's a trail heading west, its a few hours old at most, but we'll need to get going now."

I holstered the pistol again and nodded. At least I wasn't going to have to kill anypony just yet, I'm not sure I could handle having to do that again.

We each took a drink from our canteens and trotted in the direction that Bluesky had seen the tracks.

 **00000**

"And then they made me their Sheriff," Bluesky said as she finished telling me a story. We had been walking for what felt like hours through the desert, but at least it had been quiet so far. "Which lasted about a week, then there was an incident with a Brahmin... well, long story short, I'm not allowed in Crystal City again."

I just looked at the Pegasus strangely, she was certainly an interesting Pony. She was like no Pony I had ever met in the Stable, and I liked that. It was like she was able to strike that perfect balance between fun and serious.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself, Doc?" Bluesky asked, she was in the lead, following the trail that it seemed like only she could see.

"Well, you know, I was born and raised in Stable 26," I replied. "I lost both my parents in an accident when I was just a filly, poured myself into medical research, turns out I have a talent for it. You pretty much know the rest of my life story already."

"Are you sure? You don't have somepony special back in the Stable?" Bluesky asked teasingly.

"No, nopony special," I said, I tried not to blush, not that it would've mattered since Bluesky wasn't looking at me. "I was always too focused on healing ponies to worry about that."

"Strange, a pretty pony like you, I'll bet all the stallions where drooling over you," Bluesky nickered.

"Do you enjoy making me blush or something, Bluesky?" I said, I could feel my face getting even warmer. "Besides, I never had any interest in the stallions."

"Oh, so you're into mares then huh?" Bluesky said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, that's right, I'm into... hey!" I protested once it sunk in what the Blue Pegasus mare had said. "I'm not into mares, I just haven't ever been with anyone of either gender!"

"Sure you aren't, Doc," Bluesky teased. "I saw you checking out my flank, remember? You're quite the closet pervert, Doc."

"I wasn't, I was just, looking at your cutie mark," I said in protest.

"Then why can't you take your eyes off me now?" Bluesky asked.

"Because you're leading the way and I have no idea where we're going!" I said, Bluesky just nickered.

Goddesses that Pegasus drove me crazy, though... now that I looked at it she did have a rather nice flank... what was I thinking? This mare was teasing me, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

But on the other hoof, what if she was right? I had always preferred the company of mares in the stable, but that didn't make me a lesbian did it? I had to try and get my mind off of this, so I quickly changed the subject.

"How about you, how long have you been in this part of Equestria?" I asked the mercenary Pony.

"Since the NCR first got here," Bluesky answered. "A bunch of us came south with their forces to help out with the war."

We walked awhile longer in silence, and it was a nice relief for me. I slipped my headset back on and turned it to NCR Radio, I kept one ear out to listen for anything from Bluesky of course.

 _"The Starlight Caravan Company has reported that one of their Caravans has gone missing somewhere in the Badlands,"_ the voice of Melody filled my ears. _"It seems the Crimson Empire had intended to send soldiers to investigate, but a deal struck with the New Canterlot Republic has sent our new local Stable Dweller out into the Badlands to investigate..."_

Wait, how did she know we had left? I swore that if I ever made it to Neigh Orleans, I'd make it a point to meet Melody and get some answers.

"Listening to Melody huh? Should I be jealous?" Bluesky joked as I jumped. "Don't worry about it, everypony listens to her. Beats Imperial radio at least."

I chuckled a little bit at that, by now the same song that had been playing yesterday had started up again.

 _"Withered wood and cracks in concrete faded_

 _Lonely old leviathans corrode_

 _Labyrinth of lights and life degraded_

 _Vivid highways slump to riven roads_

 _And ever and on we go_

 _Never to learn or grow_

 _Pillars of peace estranged_

 _I guess some things never change."_

There was a sudden loud sound above, and I practically screamed. It was like nothing I had ever heard before, almost like the crack of gunfire, but different. "What in Celestia's name was that?"

"What, you've never heard thunder before?" Bluesky asked, and then lifted off the ground. "We need to get to shelter, I'm going to fly you to a nearby cave."

I nodded and let the blue Pegasus pick me up and fly me towards a mountain nearby.

 **00000**

Flying was one of the most incredible sensations I had ever experienced, the wind blowing through my mane, the sensation of moving so quickly, it was amazing. I wish I could do it myself instead of having to rely on Bluesky, oh why couldn't I have been born a Pegasus?

I was disapointed when the flight came to an end as we landed in front of a cave, I shook my head to try and get my mane straightened out, but I had loved it.

"Enjoy your first flight, Doc?" Bluesky asked as we trotted into the cave.

"You bet!" I said excitedly. "That was, amazing, I've never felt anything like that before!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Bluesky said with a smirk.

It was then that the rain really started, and I saw why they called it Firerain. It was glowing, glowing bright orange and red, like fire itself was falling from the sky.

"Do we have to worry about it in here?" I asked.

"No, these caves are Pony made," Bluesky said, I shot her a look. "Stable-tec built them in the early days of Stable development to perfect the design before building Stable 0 in Fillydelphia. So they're built to keep out things like Firerain."

"Huh, convenient," I said as we trotted further into the caves. "Are there any completed Stables in here?"

"Well, there are rumors about..." Bluesky started to say, then stopped short as several hulking figures came out of the shadows. They where towering creatures with long arms and claws, they looked at us hungrily.

"Crap..." Bluesky said. "Guess that confirms the rumor that there's a Hellhound pack in the Badlands..."

Today was just getting better and better.

 **00000**

I was staring down an entire pack of Hellhounds, no one was making a move yet. I could see that Bluesky had the metal trigger that was attached to her saddle in her mouth, poised to attack at the first sign of trouble.

I turned on SATS again, and the world around me slowed down once again. I used it to scan each of the Hellhounds one by one, a total of six. We where outnumbered, but Bluesky seemed to want to go down fighting.

The SATS focused in on one spot, but I shut it off. Only a few seconds had passed, and the Hellhounds looked like they where ready to rush in for a fight.

"Bluesky, hold your fire!" I shouted to the Blue Pegasus. The mare was so taken aback that she actually dropped the trigger out of her mouth, and the Hellhounds seemed to be just as surprised.

"You better know what you're doing, Doc," Bluesky said.

I was hoping that too, but what I saw in SATS was definitely something. I trotted up to the lead Hellhound, I was trying to look more confidant than I really felt. The Hellhound growled, recoiling from me.

"Calm down, my name is Ruby Starlight, I'm a Medical Pony," I said, I tried to make my voice sound as reassuring as I could. "I know you and your pack are in pain, I can help you, just give me a chance. Can you understand me?"

"Understand," the Hellhound said. "Speak your language."

"Good," I said as I opened my saddlebags and started taking out potions and healing bandages. "Do you have a name?"

"Bloodclaw," the Alpha answered as I finished work on him. "Pony Doctor good, help my pack."

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Of course I'll help, its my job," I said and started working on the Hellhounds.

It wasn't easy to heal the Hellhounds, I wasn't familiar with their physiology after all, but I was able to make do. The only downside was that I had to use most of our healing supplies in order to do so.

"Thank you," the last Hellhound said as I finished.

"Honestly you guys where some of my most cooperative patients I've ever had," I said with a smile before I turned back to Bloodclaw. "It looks like you where in a fight of some sort, what happened?"

"Alicorns," Bloodclaw growled. "Took over Hellhound den in nearby cave with captive ponies. We driven out."

"The Alicorns must've caught up to the Caravan survivors," Bluesky said and shook her head. "Can you take us there?"

"After rain stops," Bloodclaw said. "Hellhounds take you there."

I nodded and moved deeper into the cave and found a door. I pressed against it with my hoof and it opened up. Inside was a lab of some sort, like the one back in Stable 26, only older.

"Hey Bloodclaw, what's in here?" I asked.

"Bloodclaw no know," Bloodclaw answered. "Can only be opened by Pony."

I started looking around the room as I found a box with several pink butterflies on it. I opened it up and found several medical potions and Rad Away potions and put them in my saddlebags.

There was a computer terminal and I logged into it. Thankfully it wasn't encrypted, probably because no one thought that it wasn't important enough after the tests where finished. It had two options, one that said "VISIT" and another that said "OPEN SAFE."

I clicked the first one and a message popped up on the screen.

 _"To Vice President Scootaloo,_

 _We're happy to hear about your impending visit to our Stable testing facility. We have made a great amount of progress in the development of Stable technology for the company, and hope to be able to give a full demonstration upon your arrival in a few days._

 _Despite the, unusual nature of our orders to prepare the Stable technology, our facility has gone above and beyond what was requested. I believe that the heads of Stable-Tec will be very happy with what we have built here._

 _We will see you in a few days._

 _Honey Bee,_  
 _Head of operations for Stable Testing Facility."_

I was a little surprised by that, it seemed like this facility had been visited by one of the mares in charge of Stable-Tec. I hit back and selected the "OPEN SAFE" option and there was a click as a safe that was on a counter opened.

I opened it up and found two bottles, one Labeled "Sparkle Cola Rad" and the other Labeled "Opal Orange." My PipBuck told me that they could be used for healing, but also contained radiation. I slipped them into my my saddlebags, I also found several Pre-war bits and added them just in case they had some sort of use as well as some bullets.

The final thing I found in the safe was what really caught my attention though, they where some sort of orbs that where completely clear. "Huh, what the heck are these?"

"Oh hey, those are those Memory Orb things," Bluesky said as she came up behind me, making me jump. "Geez Doc, you sure are jumpy."

"Sorry, what where you saying about these?" I asked the Blue Pegasus.

"They're called Memory Orbs like I said, they let you relive the select memories of the Pony who they came from," Bluesky answered. "Well, if you're a Unicorn or have a special device at least."

"Are they dangerous?" I asked.

"Not normally, no, you should be fine, as long as it doesn't last longer than the rain," Bluesky answered. "Why don't you check it out?"

I shrugged, what did I have to lose? My horn started glowing as I enveloped the orb in it, I reached out and connected with it.

 **00000**

I found myself standing outside again, but this time I could see the sun and blue sky above me. It felt, weird after the cold of the Stable and the Wasteland to actually feel the sun on my body, well, sort of my body.

"Don't be nervous Honey, its nothing to worry about, she's just here to judge your work..." I said nervously to myself in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own, I realized that it was the Pony who's memories I was inhabiting.

A Sky Carriage with the Stable-tec logo that I recognized from Stable 26 appeared in the sky above me as the Pegasus pulling it came to a perfect landing in front of the cave. The door opened and an orange furred Pegasus with a purple mane and tail, wearing a black suit stepped out.

"Vice President," my host said as the Pegasus mare nodded. This had to be Scootaloo, the Vice President who was mentioned in the message. "You honor us with your presence here."

"The ponies here have been working hard to meet our expectations," Scootaloo said with a smile. "I hope you have good news for me, Princess Luna wants development on the Stables started as soon as possible."

"Of course, we've tested the materials for these Stables against everything including magic," my host continued as she and Scootaloo trotted down the halls of the testing facility. Despite the fact that it wasn't a completed Stables, I could recognize many of the basic concepts that would be adapted into future Stable designs. "Nothing can get into these Stables, I'd stake my reputation on it."

"Good," Scootaloo said. "Your team did a good job, what you've done here has saved many Ponies."

I felt a strong sense of pride going through my host. She was happy that all her work had not only succeeded, but had also made Scootaloo happy. We walked past many ponies that where either at work or just enjoying themselves. It was hard to believe that all of this was gone now.

"If it comes to it, you and your team will have a place in a Stable," Scootaloo said reassuringly. I wondered if maybe the two of them knew each other, maybe from foalhood. "Honey, everything is going to be okay, one way or another, I promise."

"Thanks Scootaloo," my host said. That's when Scootaloo stumbled, tears streaming down her face. "Scootaloo, are you okay?"

"We need to go to your office, I need your help Honey..." Scootaloo said, and my host put a foreleg around her and helped her down the hallway.

My vision faded to black, and I saw nothing more.

 **00000**

I placed the two Memory Orbs in my saddlebags and checked my PipBuck, they registered as Honey Bee Memory Orb 1 and Scootaloo Memory Orb 3. I trotted back out of the small office.

"Hey Doc, how was your Memory Orb experience?" Bluesky asked.

"It was, interesting," I said, my head was still fuzzy from the Memory Orb. "I was experiencing the memories of the Mare who ran the facility in these mountains."

"Well, at least you didn't get a stallion, I've heard from some Unicorns that experiencing the memories of the other gender can be really weird," Bluesky said, then added in her usual teasing tone. "At least you'd probably still be attracted to mares."

"I'm not... oh forget it, I'm tired of trying to convince you," I groaned. "So how's the weather looking?"

"Its starting to clear up, we should be able to leave very soon," Bluesky answered. "Are you sure about taking these Hellhounds with us?"

"You said it yourself, we're outnumbered," I pointed out. "Besides, they want their Den back, we want to save the caravan, I'd say we have a common cause."

"Hellhounds aren't exactly trustworthy creatures, Doc," Bluesky said, then shook her head. "But then again you saved their lives, that's going to go a long way. Are you going to be comfortable killing ponies again?"

"I've still got those non-lethals you gave me," I said and nodded to the pistol strapped to my side. "They will work on Alicorns I assume."

"Yeah, but the Hellhounds won't let them survive," Bluesky said. "If we take the Hellhounds in there, it will be a death sentence for the Alicorns."

I hadn't thought of that, and I knew deep down she was right. I hated the idea of killing other ponies, even after what I was told about the Alicorns. Goddesses, this was a decision that I didn't want to make so soon after what had happened at the NCR Forward base.

"Is there any way the Hellhounds can be reasoned with? They are apparently at least intelligent creatures," I suggested, Bluesky just shrugged as Bloodclaw walked up to us.

"Pony Doctor, rain has stopped, must leave now," the Hellhound said and I nodded.

"Lets go then," I said, and trotted out of the cave with the others following close behind. I made up my mind at that point, I was going to try and get the Hellhounds to only kill the Alicorns if there was no other choice.

I prayed to the Goddesses that we weren't too late.

 **00000**

"Alicorns take over den, why no kill them?" Bloodclaw asked as we walked along the ridge towards the den in the distance. "They no better than monsters."

"I'm a Medical Pony, I don't want to kill them unless its absolutely necessary," I said as I checked my pistol. "I'm not saying don't kill them if they attack you, but if any of the Alicorns are incapacitated, we're going to let them go."

Bloodclaw fell back to confer with the rest of his pack while Bluesky and I continued forward, following the mark on my EFS.

"Okay, so they're either going to agree not to kill them, decide to kill them anyway, or they're going to leave us out here," Bluesky whispered to me. "I doubt its the third one, Hellhounds hold on to their territory like dragons hold on to their treasure."

"Do Hellhounds normally come this far south?" I asked Bluesky. "Midnight only said there where rumors, like it would be a surprise if they did."

"Most Hellhounds live in the refuge up in Ponyville that Fluttershy runs," Bluesky answered, that made me pause.

Fluttershy was the name of one of the Six Ministry Mares, but that had been 205 years ago, how could any of them still be alive? Bluesky noticed the look on my face and chuckled.

"She was a tree for about 200 years until Velvet Remedy and her Followers of the Apocalypse helped restore her," Bluesky said, I was about to say something else when Bluesky elaborated. "She was turned into a tree by a plant native to the Everfree Forest called Killer Joke. It can, do strange things to ponies and other species."

"I'd say turning a Pony into a tree certainly qualifies," I commented.

"I'll have to introduce you to a mare named Amethyst sometime," Bluesky said with a chuckle. Bloodclaw rejoined the two of us after a few more minutes. "What's the word, Bloody?"

"If Alicorns subdued, we will let go," Bloodclaw answered, ignoring the Pegasus' nickname. "But if return, no mercy."

I frowned a little at that, I didn't like the idea of ponies being killed, but I had to take what I could get. "Fine, I can accept that."

"We in agreement," Bloodclaw said in his broken speech. "Hellhounds, Doctor Pony, and Blue Flyer, will fight well."

"Good, then lets get going," I said as we continued towards the Hellhound Den.

I wondered what the other Memory Orb had in store for me, if my PipBuck was anything to go on, it might be Scootaloo's memories. However in the middle of this trek wasn't the right time to investigate.

My thoughts went back to Honey Bee, she had been one of the ponies that made it possible for the Stables to be built. Scootaloo must've trusted her a lot if she was put in charge of such an important project. I wanted to learn more about the Pegasus mare, but it would have to wait until I finished this mission.

If I finished the mission at least.

 **00000**

We finally stopped just over a ridge near the Alicorn captured Hellhound den. On either side of the entrance was an Alicorn, both of which where a creamy color with long black manes and tails.

"There's at least two more inside," Bluesky said.

"Four," Bloodclaw corrected. "Alicorns attack with force of 8, we kill two before we had to leave."

"Okay, so six Alicorns against two ponies and 6 Hellhounds," I commented, from what I knew about the Alicorns, I didn't like those odds very much. "Any ideas, Bluesky?"

"If we can take out the two guards without alerting the ones on the inside, we can get in before they create a shield," Bluesky said. "Be thankful these Alicorns aren't connected to a Hive Mind like the Unity's was or we'd have a real problem."

"Thank Celestia for small favors," I muttered. "Any idea how we could go about doing that?"

"Bloodclaw have idea," Bloodclaw said, which surprised us both, Bloodclaw nodded to another Hellhound who stepped forward. "Coldheart have, item that will help get past Alicorns, but only Doctor can use."

The Hellhound, Coldheart, procured a strange device that looked similar to a PipBuck and I levitated it out of his paws.

"Oh, that might just do it," Bluesky said as I examined it. "That's a StealthBuck, you can hook it up to your PipBuck and it'll let you go invisible for a little while."

"Okay then, here's what we're going to do," I said. "I'm going to sneak in there with this and free the captives, when you hear a shot, I want you to attack the cave entrance. Remember, kill only if necessary."

This got nods from all around as I hooked up the StealthBuck and vanished from their sight.

 **00000**

There was something weird about moving while invisible. I kept thinking I was going to wind up tripping over my own hooves because I couldn't see them, but I quickly got used to the sensation.

As I passed between the two guard Alicorns, I couldn't help but admire the subtle elegance of the Alicorns, but I couldn't let myself be distracted. I moved quietly through the cave, it wasn't the same cave that I had seen in the Memory Orb, I suspected that was farther up the mountain, but it was definitely more Stable-like.

After a few minutes I saw 5 ponies tied up with two more Alicorns standing watch. I moved quietly behind them and used my telekinesis to pick up two rocks, sending them into the Alicorn's skulls with as much might as I could muster.

The Alicorns didn't know what hit them, they crumpled before they could even shout out, which left the captive ponies looking shocked.

"Don't worry, my name is Ruby Starlight, I'm here to rescue you," I whispered to them. I suddenly regretted not having a knife, but I found a particularly sharp piece of rock and quickly cut their bonds.

And that's when it all went to Tartarus.

The other two Alicorns came out at that moment to find their compatriots lying on the ground unconscious and their captives freed. If that wasn't bad enough, my StealthBuck lost its charge right that moment, so I was staring down two very angry Alicorns and I had only seconds to react.

I drew my pistol, but this time it wasn't on instinct like I had done with the Pony before, I was about to shoot at another Pony willingly. I didn't have time to hesitate, lives where on the line, and the only Pony who could save them was me. I switched on SATS again and leveled the pistol at the closest Alicorn and opened fire.

The Alicorn let out a scream, but it was too late for the Alicorns at the entrance to react, they where set upon by my allies, the sounds of battle echoing through the cave. That's when I heard a new shot, this one much closer, and I turned to see one of the Alicorns fall in a bloody mess, an Earth Pony Stallion standing over her with a shotgun raised.

"Much obliged for your help, missy, but this Caravan's under my protection," he said and I nodded in agreement.

The remaining Alicorn however tried to take advantage of the momentary distraction and fired a beam of magical energy at me from her horn. I had seconds to react, so I rolled out of the way, the beam singing my Stable 26 Jumpsuit as I fired more non-lethals into the Alicorn and she finally fell into a heap.

The sounds of battle from outside finally died down as well, Bluesky trotted in followed by 5 Hellhounds.

"Impressive for little Pony," Bloodclaw said, a tone of respect was in his voice. "You will always have friend in Badlands."

"Thank you for your help, Bloodclaw," I said. "Your pack fought well today, I thank you for your sacrifices."

As we left the den, it was now time for the long trek back to our Sky Carriage.

 **00000**

As we walked back to the Sky Carriage, I learned more about the Caravan. Apparently they had come under attack by Raiders in the Badlands and had only barely managed to escape with their lives when the Alicorns had set upon them.

As it turned out the shotgun wielding Earth Pony, Ice as I learned he called himself, was an old friend of Bluesky's. He was another mercenary Pony who worked for the NCR and the Caravan company whenever he could.

"So, he's an ex-boyfriend of yours?" I asked Bluesky, trying to get her back for all the teasing earlier.

"Nah, just an old friend," Bluesky said, not taking the bait to my disappointment. "Besides, his barn door doesn't swing that way."

That, pretty much ended my attempts to tease Bluesky right there.

We finally reached the Sky Carriage as it started to get dark and we took off with Bluesky carrying us.

"So, you're a Stable Dweller too huh?" Ice asked me, I looked at him in surprise, I hadn't realized he directed that at me.

"Too? You're from a Stable as well?" I asked.

"Yep, I hail from Stable 2 up near Ponyville," Ice answered. "Most of us settled down in Junction Town after we could leave the Stable, but I couldn't resist the call of adventure."

"Stable 2, you're from the one Littlepip is from?" I asked curiously, remembering that detail from the book.

"Yep, that's right, heck I was her neighbor growing up," Ice said. "So how long have you been in the Wasteland?"

"Almost a day and a half," I answered, Ice let out a low whistle at that. "Yeah, its been a very eventful day and a half."

"I'll bet, you don't normally get into a firefight with Alicorns like that," Ice chuckled. "So, is Bluesky treating you good?"

"Yeah, she's quite the Pony," I said. "Though she keeps teasing me about liking mares."

Ice just chuckled at that and we sat the rest of the trip in silence.

 **00000**

When we arrived, Midnight was waiting for us at the landing zone. The Caravan Ponies filed out to sell what supplies they had managed to scrounge up while Midnight took me aside to talk.

"You did a good job, I arranged for a little extra for your reward," she said and gave me a bag of 150 Bottle Caps. "And one more thing, this was from... a Stable I visited up north."

Her horn glowed dark blue and she levitated a book over to me.

"What is this?" I asked, brushing off the cover, it just said "History."

"Its an old history book, tells a completely un-altered account of Equestria history, I thought you might find it interesting," she said. "You did well today Ruby, savor this victory while you can."

"Thank you Midnight," I said.

 **00000**

Later that night, after we had eaten and talked with the Rangers, it was nearly midnight. Me and Bluesky returned to the quarters that had been given to us and I laid down in my cot.

I was too worked up from today's activities to sleep, so I opened up the book to the first page. What I didn't expect was flowing script, elegant and refined, it read:

Honor: The pony who will refuse to back down from doing what is right will guide the way to the honest.

It didn't make any sense to me, but I couldn't question anyone since Bluesky was already asleep. I closed the book again and took out the second Memory Orb and reached out and touched it with my magic.

And once again my world went dark.

 **Days Remaining: 363.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: I Prefer Mares.**

 **Effect: You have quite the way with the ladies. You get a 5% attack boost when attacking female enemies. This perk unlocks special conversation options for female characters.**

 **00000**

 _ **Chapter 3 is done, and we're just steaming through aren't we?**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ruby and Bluesky may have braved the Badlands, but their adventures are far from over. Midnight directs them further south in order to discover why a town has suddenly gone quiet. Find out what happens next in chapter 4, "Ghosts."**_


	4. Ghosts

_Yes, last chapter I ended on a cliffhanger before you got to see what happened with the Memory Orb, but I promise it'll be covered in this chapter. You're all probably wondering what was on it, so I won't hold you in suspense._

 _Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

 **GHOSTS**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

For a moment I couldn't see anything, I thought that maybe my host was blind, but I realized that she was just hiding under a blanket. The blanket was pulled off her head as I saw a yellow furred Unicorn looking at me worriedly.

"Come on Scootaloo, you can't hide under those covers forever," a voice said and the covers where pulled off me to reveal a yellow filly. "You're not going to let those bullies get to you, are you?"

"I don't know Honey, what if they're right?" My host asked. "I'm useless... my wings haven't ever worked... who would want to adopt me?"

My heart went out to the little Pony who's memories I was reliving as she pulled her covers around her again. I couldn't believe that ponies could be so cruel to another Pony, especially to one so young. I wished that I could just wrap my foreleg around the Pegasus filly.

"Don't worry about it Scootaloo," Honey said as she hugged my host. "You're a great filly, you'll find a family to adopt you one day."

"You really think so?" My host asked as she peeked out from under the covers.

"I know so Scootaloo," Honey said with a reassuring smile on her face. "Come on, you're one of the nicest fillies I know, ponies are crazy to not want to adopt you."

I felt my host's face go warm. "Thanks Honey," she said and slid out from under the covers. I felt a strange sensation from my back, and realized that it was coming from my host's wings, she managed to lift off for a moment before falling down onto the bed. "Darn it, I almost had it!"

"Come on Scootaloo, they're expecting us downstairs," Honey said and got off the bed, my host followed.

We walked downstairs where all the other fillies and colts where playing. An older mare was leading a couple around, I didn't need to be told to realize what was going on. Scootaloo's excitement grew at the prospect of being adopted as she and Honey went to join the other foals.

These events had to be well over 2 centuries old, Scootaloo was just a filly, unlike the full grown Pegasus mare I had seen earlier. She didn't have the same confidence that I had seen in her either, I wondered what had happened to this Filly.

"Aww, look at this one, she's precious," a mare's voice said and I felt my host perk up in hope, but then felt a surge of disappointment. The Mare was looking at Honey, not her. "What do you think, Rocky?"

"I think she's perfect," her husband said with a smile. Honey looked at them, trying hard to smile. "Would you like to come home with us?"

"What about Scootaloo?" Honey asked as she looked at my host. "She's my friend, I can't leave her here."

"I'm sorry but we can only adopt one foal..." the mare said regretfully. "Why don't you talk it over with your little friend?"

"Okay," Honey said as the couple backed away and she turned to look at my host. "Scootaloo... I'm sorry... I wish they had picked you..."

"Honey, I..." my host said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you to go... but... maybe you should."

"Are you sure?" Honey asked.

"Yes..." My host replied. "Just promise me we'll be friends forever, okay?"

"I promise," Honey said and hugged her friend, this time Scootaloo hugged back, tears streaming down her face. "I'll write to you every day"

"You better," my host said, trying to put on a brave smile as Honey let go and went to the couple. They left and Honey took one last look back at Scootaloo, waving to her sadly.

My host couldn't take it anymore, she galloped up the stairs and buried herself in the covers again, breaking down crying. And with that my vision faded to black, the memory was over.

 **00000**

My eyes snapped open as I found myself back in my quarters in the NCR forward base. I could see Bluesky still sleeping next to me as I checked the time on my Pipbuck, 0032 hours.

I was tired, but I wasn't ready to sleep just yet, I switched the light on my Pipbuck on and levitated the book that Midnight had given me out of my saddlebag and opened it up to read it.

" _A General History of Equestria_ ," I read the title to myself, then I noticed who wrote it. "By Twilight Sparkle?"

That raised a lot of questions in my mind, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship had not only owned this book, she had written it. I was holding a true relic of the old days in my hooves, most likely the only book of its kind still surviving.

Why had Midnight given it to me? For that matter why was this in a Stable like she had said? This belonged in a museum, or at the very least a library up in NCR territory. I gingerly opened it to the first page and started reading.

 _Chapter 1: Discord_.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I found myself back in Stable 26 once again. This time I was trotting through the Stable Door to the waiting crowd inside. I was about to say something when liquid started falling from the ceiling all over them. I watched in horror as they all grew wings or horns and mutated into Alicorns as they advanced on me, the same look of madness in their eyes.

I tried to escape through the Stable door, but it had vanished as the Alicorns descended on me, forcing me into the liquid and...

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I bolted upright. I was breathing heavily as I checked my body, thank Luna I was still me.

"Ugh, what's wrong Doc?" Bluesky groaned as she looked over at me. "I was having a nice dream about... umm, lets just leave it at that, what's wrong with you?"

"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry," I said, I was breathing heavily as I spoke. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay, see you in the morning," Bluesky said and with that she was asleep again. I slid my pipbuck and holster on and opened the door as I trotted outside.

 **00000**

Outside I felt the cool night air brush against my fur as I sighed and looked out. I could see a series of lights in the distance that I supposed was the Crimson Empire camp, there where several NCR Rangers nearby, keeping a constant vigil to protect their base.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" The voice of Midnight asked as she trotted up next to me.

"Yeah..." I admitted. "I had a nightmare, what about you?"

"I've never been able to sleep well out here, not since I left home," Midnight admitted.

"Where's home for you, Junction Town? Some village up north maybe?" I asked curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Ruby, every Ranger in this base knows my story," Midnight said. "They're good ponies, but they had to earn that kind of trust. You, you I'm not quite sure what to make of yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since the Lightbringer came, some Ponies have seen the arrival of a Stable Dweller to be a sign that the tide is changing," Midnight said. "At least usually, most forget that the old Redeye was a Stable Dweller too."

"Redeye?" I asked.

"He was a slaver who ran things in Fillydelphia up until 5 years ago," Midnight said. "He was from Stable 101, he tried to bring his own twisted idea of peace to the wastelands."

"So, you're afraid that I might turn out to be like him?" I asked. "I'm not like that, I'm just trying to survive and help Ponies."

"I don't know what to make of you honestly, Ruby," Midnight admitted. "I know that not all Stable Dwellers are like Redeye, and so far you've proven yourself worthy, but we'll have to see if you keep it up. Did you want to ask me anything else?"

"That book, the one written by Twilight Sparkle, where did you find it?" I asked. "You said it was in a Stable."

"Stable 13," Midnight said. "The inhabitants left it years ago to make a home in the Wasteland, it was used by the Ministry of Arcane Science during the war as a testing facility, so Twilight Sparkle probably left it behind there."

"I see," I said, that did make sense at least. "Look, Midnight... I'm going to have to be out here for a full year, I can't go home, but I want to try and find a place here in the wastelands. I'm no soldier, but, if there's anything I can do to help the NCR out, I'm your Pony."

"There is something you might be able to do," Midnight said. "There's a town not too far away called Oat Grove, there's a group of ponies that call it home now, they're friendly enough but they've been having a Ghoul problem lately."

"The zombie kind I'm guessing," I said, Midnight nodded. "I'll talk to Bluesky about it in the morning, if she's in, I'm in."

"Sounds good, now you should try to get some sleep," Midnight said as she walked off, her curled tail swishing behind her. My eyes may have rested on her flank a little too long, I was starting to wonder if Bluesky might be right.

I shrugged and trotted back to my quarters and fell asleep again. My dreams where more pleasant at least, but there was little I could do to truly enjoy them. I felt the warmth of a hug as the mare of my dreams once again wrapped her forelegs around my neck.

"Its going to be okay, Ruby," she said reassuringly, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips.

 **00000**

I woke up the next morning, embarrassed to realize that the covers where slightly wet. Bluesky was already awake and stretching out when I climbed out of bed.

"How'd you sleep?" Bluesky asked, for a moment I wondered if she knew what had happened, but then realized she was being sincere.

"Fine," I said as I brushed my mane. "Hey, would you maybe be willing to do another job today for the NCR?"

"What kind of job?" Bluesky asked as she took a swig of water.

"Midnight asked if we could go help a town called Oat Grove," I said. "Apparently they're having a Ghoul problem."

"Ah, yeah, that would do it," Bluesky said. "Figures really, I'm surprised we haven't run into Ghouls already."

"So are you up for it? I told her that I'd ask you first," I said.

"Of course I am, but are you?" Bluesky asked. "Non-lethals don't work on Ghouls, and if they're zombies, you're going to have to shoot to kill."

I hadn't thought of that, I had maybe hoped that I could incapacitate them like I had the Alicorns, but that sounded like it was going to be impossible. If these Ghoul Zombies where attacking ponies though... I knew what I had to do.

"I'm up for it," I said, I sounded more sure than I really felt.

"Okay then, lets go tell the Colonel and get going," Bluesky said and we walked outside together.

 **00000**

Midnight was happy to hear that we had decided to go to Oat Grove. She directed us again to the Quarterpony who was able to restock some of our supplies and we where back on our way.

"So, what was on that other Memory Orb?" Bluesky asked curiously as she flew above me.

I paused a moment, should I tell her? It almost felt like what was on that memory orb was something personal and I shouldn't just go sharing it with everyone. After thinking on it a minute, I figured she could at least know who it was.

"Scootaloo, it was one of Scootaloo's memories from when she was a filly," I replied.

"Really, Scootaloo?" Bluesky asked as she looked at me curiously, her ears perking up at the mention of the Pegasus' name. "Like the Vice President of Stable-tec Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, that's her," I answered, I gave the blue Pegasus a strange look. "Why do you ask?"

"Scootaloo was the first Dashite, the first Pegasus to follow Rainbow Dash to leave the sky and try and help the Ponies down here," Bluesky said.

"What happened to her?" I asked, Bluesky frowned a little at that. "Oh..."

"Yeah... she died not long after," Bluesky said sadly. "Come to think of it we don't even know what happened to Rainbow Dash."

We walked and flew and silence for awhile longer as I started listening to the radio once more.

 _"Hey all you ponies out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia, this is Melody coming at you with a news broadcast,"_ Melody's voice said over the radio. _"It seems that our new Stable Dweller, the Jewel of the Wasteland herself managed to rescue the survivors of the Starlight Caravan from a group of Alicorns in the Badlands."_

I froze in my tracks, she was talking about me, she had to be. Jewel of the Wasteland? Why would she call me that? Oh goddesses, this was so embarrassing, I couldn't believe that this was being broadcast all over the wasteland.

 _"And get this my little ponies, it seems that she even managed to scrounge up a Hellhound pack to help her do it,"_ Melody continued. _"Well done Jewel, my hat's off to you."_

I could hear nickering above and saw Bluesky watching me as she flew backwards. "What's so funny?"

"Come on Ruby, I know that look on your face, you're embarassed about something someone is saying about you aren't you?" The Pegasus nickered. "Maybe you should switch to Imperial Radio, they won't be singing your praises as much."

I rolled my eyes at that and just kept going forward, ignoring the Blue Pegasus.

 **00000**

It was mid afternoon by the time we finally reached Oat Grove, of course we'd have been there a lot sooner if Bluesky hadn't insisted on stopping to eat twice. Oat Grove was a pre-war town that had a makeshift wall and gate surrounding it, probably to keep attackers out. We approached the gate, and where met by two guards, a Unicorn stallion and a Pegasus mare.

"Halt!" The Pegasus said as she held up a hoof. "State your names and business in Oat Grove."

"I'm Ruby Starlight, this is my traveling companion Bluesky," I said, introducing us to the guards.

"Yo," Bluesky said and waved a hoof at the two.

"The NCR sent us here to help with your Ghoul problem," I continued and levitated a piece of paper from my saddlebag and passed it to the Pegasus who read it. I noticed that the Unicorn's horn was glowing, he was probably using magic to determine whether or not we where being honest. "Colonel Midnight said that everything should be in order."

The two guards exchanged glances and the Unicorn nodded as the glow faded.

"Very well then," the Pegasus said and the gates opened as she handed back the paper. "Go down the main street to the building in the center of town."

We both nodded and went inside. As we trotted down the street, we saw shops and vendors selling their wares, other ponies noticed us and I could hear whispers among them. There was a large building on the far end of the street with a crumbling sign with the words "CITY HALL" painted on it.

We opened the door to find several ponies, zebras, and what I assumed where griffons inside. A white furred Earth Pony with glasses resting on her muzzle was seated behind a desk working at a terminal.

"Uh ma'am?" I asked as we stepped up to the desk and I placed the paper on it. "We're here from the NCR Forward Base to help with the, uh, Ghoul problem."

"Oh good, you can go right in then, the Mayor is expecting you," the receptionist said and waved a hoof to a nearby door. We trotted up to it and pushed the door open.

The office inside was smaller than Midnight's, but it was cozy in its own way. There was an old couch propped up against the wall and a desk with a white furred Earth Pony seated behind it. He looked up when we entered and smiled.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" He asked with a smile. "You must be the two mares that Ranger Colonel said she was sending, I'm Mayor Lightwind, welcome to Oat Grove."

"Thanks," Bluesky said, and I nodded.

"You're not exactly what I was expecting from Rangers," Lightwind continued.

"Err, we're not Rangers," I admitted sheepishly. "We're freelance agents, the NCR couldn't spare any troops."

"I see..." Lightwind said with a frown. "Well, I'll take all the help I can get, especially with these Ghouls."

"What can you tell us about the situation?" Bluesky asked him, she was all serious again.

"They come at night, we're still trying to figure out just how they're getting into town," Lightwind said. "We've searched for underground passages, but nothing, not even a Stable."

I frowned a little at that, I was actually a little curious so I raised my foreleg and checked my PipBuck's map. Oat Grove was actually pretty close to Stable 26, but not close enough that something could've happened there and the ghouls where my friends.

"What I suggest is that you spend the night here tonight, help out our ponies in defending the town, then maybe we can take another crack at finding their tunnels or whatever tomorrow," Lightwind said. "Does that work for you?"

I exchanged glances with Bluesky and we both nodded, and Lightwind's smile returned. "That's great, we have a house in town that should suit your needs nicely, its been fixed up, but that's about it, no one's ever lived there."

I nodded, but I found that a bit odd. "Why not?"

"We mostly use it as storage, haven't had enough ponies to warrant using it as a residence again," Lightwind answered. "Is that alright with you? I know they're not exactly the best accomodations."

"Its okay," I said, and Bluesky nodded.

 **00000**

It didn't take long for us to get to the house, it was a one story building not too far from city hall. Inside was like nothing I had seen before in the Wasteland, it was falling apart, but it was at least roomy.

It looked like a family had once lived here, I poked my head into the kitchen, there where three places set out, but it looked like the inhabitants of the house had left in a hurry, probably from the apocalypse.

"There's a couple of beds down the hall," Bluesky said as she trotted up to me, her goggles on her forehead again. "It looks like we won't have to sleep in the same bed at least."

"Don't sound too disappointed," I said with a smirk before shuttering a little. "Does this feel weird to you? I mean before the war, this was someone's home, and we're intruding on it."

"Doc, its okay, we have to make do with what we can in this world," Bluesky said reassuringly as she ruffled my mane. "Now come on, lets go have a look around."

I nodded and trotted into the living room of the house. Most of it was still covered in dust, but I could see a series of photos up on the mantle. This family was likely long dead, but I felt like I should at least see what they looked like. I levitated a photo in front of me and blew the dust off it, that's when I stopped cold.

I recognized this family, in fact there was an almost identical photo sitting in my quarters back in Stable 26. It was of a happy family of Unicorns with a filly with purple fur and a blue mane, with a golden star with a heart in the center for a cutie mark.

"What do you have there?" Bluesky asked as she peeked over my shoulder at the picture. "Nice looking family there."

"Bluesky, call me crazy..." I started to say.

"You're crazy," Bluesky said nickering.

"Very funny," I said with a groan. "But seriously... this house belonged to my ancestor Star Heart and her family, before they came to Stable 26."

Bluesky turned serious again. "Wow... that can't be easy for you..."

"Yeah..." I said as I looked around.

For my whole life, Stable 26 had been my home, but it was weird. Standing here, knowing who had once lived here, it felt like I was returning home. Maybe if the war hadn't gotten so bad, this would've been where I grew up, fallen in love, maybe had little foals of my own...

Goddesses, why had the war gotten so bad?

 **00000**

"So then Councilmare Carrot went galloping out of her room at full speed, screaming about a giant rat," I said as Bluesky's musical laughter filled the room.

"Did she ever figure out it was you and your friends who did it?" Bluesky asked.

"Nope," I said as I chuckled a little at the memory. "In my defense, it was Candy's idea not mine."

"Yeah, but you shaved that cat," Bluesky said, laughing more. "Oh, you must've been quite the little hellion when you where a filly."

I smiled, it was a few hours later, it was dark, but we had a few lights on. My third day in the wasteland was almost over, and goddesses I wish I could just go to bed and sleep for a month.

"Do you think the Ghouls will come tonight?" I asked Bluesky as I loaded ammo into my guns.

"Probably," Bluesky said sadly. "Who knows though, maybe tonight we'll get lucky and they'll leave us alone.

"I kinda doubt we'll be that lucky," I said as I holstered my pistol and slipped the rifle back into my saddlebag. "You'll have my back, right?"

"Of course Doc," Ruby said with a reassuring smile that just seemed to light up the room as she ruffled my mane again. "I wouldn't let my favorite lesbian in denial get away from me before she admitted it."

"I'm not a..." I said with a blush, but was cut off by the sound of somepony screaming outside.

Me and Bluesky exchanged glances, we both knew that the time for teasing was over, it was time to act and we galloped out of the house.

And into a warzone.

 **00000**

Most ponies where indoors, but there where guard ponies outside, trying to fight off the encroaching Ghouls that seemed to be coming from all sides. I heard the crack of Bluesky's battle saddle and a nearby ghoul fell, that's when I got my first good look at it.

I now understood why they where called Burning Pony Ghouls. They where on fire, literally, they blazed with this aura of burning energy like the Firerain, their bodies rotting in several places.

Another Ghoul approached me as I drew my pistol and leveled it at the Ghoul's head. I hesitated, goddesses help me I hesitated. I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger, even as the Ghoul Pony lunged at me.

There was a sudden crack of gunfire and the Ghoul collapsed in a heap. I looked towards where the shot had come from to see the Unicorn guard from before give me a nod, he had saved my life.

"Come on Doc, this isn't the time to hesitate!" Bluesky shouted as she fired at another Ghoul. "These Ghouls aren't Ponies anymore!"

I nodded, but I couldn't bring myself to respond as I turned around and fired a shot into the skull of a Ghoul Pony that was advancing on Bluesky.

"You owe me one, Bluesky," I said, then something caught my eye, it was attached to the wall that surrounded Oat Grove, but it looked almost brand new unlike the other pieces of junk that made up the wall. "Watch my back!"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bluesky shouted as she put another bullet in the brain of a ghoul.

"Just do it, I have an idea!" I replied and galloped for the device.

I was right, it was new, but it was built to look old so at a passing glance you wouldn't think it was anything more than part of the wall. It was a broadcaster of some sort, and it was sending a signal out.

"Doc, if you're going to do something, you better do it fast!" Bluesky said as she poured more bullets into the approaching horde. "These things going to have Bluesky for dinner if you don't stop this!"

"Hold your horses, I've got this!" I shouted back over the sound of gunfire and turned back to the device.

It was definitely a transmitter of some sort, I was getting a strange frequency on my PipBuck radio. There didn't seem to be any sort of off switch though, so I had to make my own.

I stepped back, aimed my pistol at the device, and squeezed the trigger. The frequency suddenly went quiet, that had done it, I hoped. I turned back around to see the ghouls just standing there confused.

It didn't take much longer for all the ghouls to be rounded up and removed from the town. They didn't seem to pose any further danger to Oat Grove, and once that was done Lightwind approached us.

"Well, its lucky you two came along," Lightwind said sheepishly as I holstered my pistol. "At least this is all over now."

"No, its not," I said. "Because someone in this town, is working for the Crimson Empire."

I tossed the transmitter down on its side, and in the light we had, everyone could see the bird symbol of the Crimson Empire etched into it.

 **00000**

"Why would someone want to lure Ghouls to attack Oat Grove?" Lightwind asked. We where in City Hall again, talking with the Mayor and the town's sheriff, a black furred Unicorn mare named North Star. "And for that matter, why would the Crimson Empire want it?"

"I think the answer is obvious," I said. "They want control of this town because of its strategic location in NCR territory."

"But why would you think that someone in town would do that?" North Star asked, she had a point, I didn't have any actual proof. "You can't actually prove your allegations, can you?"

"Not at the moment, no," I admitted. "But I can find proof if you give me the chance."

"Yeah, Ruby here's great, she'll figure out who's behind it," Bluesky said, I cleared my throat at that. "Sorry, WE'LL figure out who's behind it."

"You two have until tomorrow night to figure it out," Lightwind said. "If the Ghouls don't attack again tomorrow night, we'll consider the matter closed and move on."

I frowned a little, they had a potential threat in their midst, not just from Ghouls, but I was confident that there was something else going on in this town.

"Just in case, I'm going to double the guard tonight," North Star said. "And if you're right, whoever did this isn't going to be happy you found out."

I nodded, I got the feeling that none of us where going to be getting much sleep that night.

 **00000**

I was laying on the couch in the house that had once belonged to my ancestors, but I couldn't sleep. I tried reading the history book again, but I couldn't focus, I was still worried about the possibility of the Crimson Empire infiltrating the town.

That's when I felt a pair of hooves on my back and I nearly jumped out of my fur before I realized it was Bluesky again.

"Not funny, Bluesky," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not trying to be funny, here, just relax," Bluesky said as she started rubbing my back. I couldn't help but relax, it felt so good. "You're too tense, you know that?"

"Its been a very rough few days," I said, shivering a little from the Pegasus' touch. "Wow, that feels really good, is giving back rubs a normal trait of daughters of Dashites, or am I just lucky?"

"You're just lucky I guess," Bluesky said. "So, think Doc, who could have planted it there without arousing suspicion?"

"Probably one of the guards," I said. "They're patrolling the outer wall all the time, I noticed while we where outside."

"Good, good," Bluesky said. "Okay, put yourself in the horseshoes of a traitor guard, your device has been found, but if you run it'll make you look guilty and you'll probably be caught by the others, what do you do?"

"Good question," I said, more shivers going up and down my spine, she was really good at this. "Tomorrow, we need to go and check that spot again, I'll bet my caps that its going to be the key to everything."

"Good idea," Bluesky said as she finished. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

 **00000**

My dreams tonight where normal, at least as normal as they could get. No monsters, no mysterious mares, just normal dreams. I finally woke up the next morning as it got light out and was surprised to find Bluesky in bed with me, her forelegs wrapped around me.

I blushed, and was about to cry out when I realized, this was kind of nice. The feeling of another pony close to me, I smiled, and just relaxed. Bluesky's blue eyes flickered open and she smiled at me.

"Well Doc, I guess you did get me in bed with you after all," she said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, we where both tired," I said as we got out of bed and I put my stable barding, saddle bags, and PipBuck back on. "Come on Bluesky, lets get going."

We both left the house and returned to the spot that I had found the device the night before. We both started searching around before finally Bluesky spoke up.

"I've got something here!" She said and I rushed over, it was a clump of fur from a Pony, one with a very distinct color that I had only seen on one Pony in Oat Grove.

"I know who it is," I said definitively and Bluesky nodded in agreement, we galloped off to city hall.

 **00000**

Half an hour later, we where sitting in the Sheriff's office and waiting for the suspect to come in. The door opened, and the Unicorn guard from yesterday came in.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" The Stallion asked.

"Yes Brave Heart, please have a seat," North said, gesturing to a chair, the stallion took a seat while me and Bluesky watched. "Now, you've worked for me for a little over a year, correct?"

"Almost a year and a half, ma'am," Brave Heart said with a nod. "Before that I helped guard caravans."

"And last night, where where you during the attack?" North asked.

"I was at my assigned position, near the Storage House," Brave responded, I knew this was true, he had saved my life after all.

"I see... I see..." North said, examining the stallion closely. "Can anyone confirm this?"

"Yes, uh, those two ponies over there," Brave said and nodded to the two of us. "I shot a Ghoul that was about to kill the red one."

North looked at me and I nodded in confirmation.

"And what about your partner?" North asked.

"You mean Strata? She was, elsewhere..." North said, tensing up a little all of a sudden. "Why did you ask me here, ma'am?"

The door opened and two more guards came in, holding the unconscious green Pegasus Strata between them.

"What happened to her?" Brave said, suddenly getting to his hooves.

"She tried to resist arrest, ma'am," one of the guards said, directing the comment at North. "We had to restrain her."

"Arrest, on what charges?" Brave demanded.

"Suspicion of treason and sabotage, we have evidence that puts her at the scene," North said. "Unless of course you can tell us where she was last night."

"She was... she was, yes, she was at the north gate, I remember now," Brave said. "Please, let her go, she had nothing to do with the device!"

"You heard him, let her go," North said as the two guards nodded and undid the hoofcuffs. "Now Brave, I just have one more question for you."

"What's that?" Brave asked.

"Why did you plant that device to attract the Ghouls?" North asked him.

"What? How did you..." Brave said.

"You left behind a clue," I said and levitated the clump of fur that matched his mane color perfectly. "And your hoofprints all over the ground, I recognized them from our first meeting."

"I didn't have a choice, the Crimson Empire said they'd kill my family if I didn't do it!" Brave protested. "They have my parents in slave labor camps in the empire!"

"Really? Because according to my records, your parents died 10 years ago in a raider attack," North said, Brave was caught in his own lie.

"Fine... I admit it, I've been working for the Crimson Empire since I came here," he said. "They will bring order and stability to this wasteland, more than your precious NCR ever could!"

"Take him away," North said and the two guards dragged the squirming Stallion away. She turned to the two of us. "Thank you, both of you, maybe now we can finally have some peace and quiet around here."

"I'm just doing my duty, Sheriff North Star," I said.

 **00000**

"Its funny, I always thought he was a nice guy, you know?" Strata said as she escorted us to the edge of town. "He was always so polite."

"Yeah, I'm sorry he didn't turn out to be like you thought," I said. "And sorry about the ruse."

"Its okay, only thing you hurt was my pride," Strata said. "Oh, before I forget, the mayor wanted me to give you this."

She took something out of her saddlebags with her teeth and handed it to me. I took it and opened it up, it was a deed to a house.

"Now you own your own little slice of Oat Grove," Strata said with a smile.

"Tell her I said thanks," I said with a smile.

"Come on Doc, lets get back to the base before lunch, I'm starving!" Bluesky protested. I laughed as we started back through the wastes, waving back as we went.

 **00000**

The walk back to base was mostly uneventful, we got jumped by a few creatures, but they where quickly dealt with. Finally the base was within visual range, but it had a strange glow about it.

I took out my binoculars and focused on the buildings in the distance, and what I saw made my blood run cold.

The NCR Forward Base was on fire.

 **Days Left: 361**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Wasteland Detective.**

 **Effects: You've proven yourself as an effective detective to the ponies of the wasteland. You get an extra 5 points to Speech and Charisma.**

 **00000**

 _ **Yes, yes I am evil.**_

 _ **Next chapter, find out what happened, not going to say more than that, just stay tuned for chapter 5, "Broken."**_


	5. Broken

_Just letting you know, in addition to this fanfic I'll also be running another Fallout: Equestria fanfic not connected to this one other than universe called Hidden Legacy._

 _But at the same time, lets move on to the big chapter 5. What happened to the NCR Forward Base while Ruby and Bluesky was gone?_

 _You'll find out soon enough._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or My Little Pony._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

 **BROKEN**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

We had to get to the base fast, so Bluesky picked me up and flew towards it at her top speed. We could see the flames from the burning buildings getting closer and closer as we flew, I didn't have time to enjoy the flight this time.

"Can you see anyone attacking?" I asked Bluesky, her uncanny ability to see things from a great distance would be very useful right now.

"There's too much smoke," Bluesky said worriedly as she flapped her wings. "I think I can make out ponies trying to fight the fire."

"Then lets go!" I said.

When we finally reached the NCR Forward base, we saw just how bad the damage really was. The fire had mostly been contained now, but there where corpses lining the street, and there where wounded Rangers all over.

"Where's Midnight?" I asked one Ranger who was being patched up.

"She's in the secondary command center," he replied and pointed a hoof at a tent that had been erected nearby.

"Thanks," I said and we trotted to the tent. Midnight was inside, pouring over a map of the fields while a Medical Pony tended to her leg. "Midnight, what happened here?"

"The Crimson Empire attacked this morning, they got the jump on us," Midnight said, she cringed as the medical pony finished bandaging her wound. "Cowards, they attacked us when we where at our most vulnerable."

"Colonel, you really should be back in medical," the doctor said. "I can only do so much here you know."

"Just do what you can, I'll be fine," Midnight said.

"I thought the battle here was at a stalemate, how did they do this much damage?" I asked, I was afraid of the answer.

"They sent the Scarlet Guard this time," Midnight said, she cringed a bit. "The standoff's been broken, the Crimson Empire's forces are marching on this base as we speak, and there's nothing we can do to stop them."

I didn't understand, what had changed? Why was the Crimson Empire suddenly so Tartarus bent on taking this position that they sent their elite troops to attack and weaken it first?

Then it hit me, hard. There was only one thing that had changed... me, Goddesses, this attack was all my fault. In trying to help ponies, I had forced their hoof, every death here was on my shoulders.

"How long do we have until they get here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Midnight said. "I've sent a message to General Goldmane, but he can only give so much support, we need an alternative."

The medical Pony finished working on her leg and left, leaving the three of us to think on what we could do. I considered seeing if Bloodclaw and his Hellhounds could help, but there where so few of them, and I didn't want to put them at risk. Oat Grove was out for the same reason, especially with them recovering after the Ghoul attacks.

"What about Applejack's Rangers?" Bluesky asked, I perked up at that, this was the first I had heard of them.

"That could work, but the nearest group is in Neigh Orleans," Midnight said. "I could send a radio message and see if they have anyone closer or can send a group in time."

I nodded, not fully understanding what they meant, but they seemed happy to have some sort of a plan.

"Ruby, I want you to go help patch up the wounded," Midnight said to me. "We're going to need every able-bodied Pony we can get for the battle tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," I said with a nod.

"Bluesky, I want you to help re-establish the perimeter," Midnight told my Pegasus friend.

"On it!" Bluesky said and dashed off, I followed soon after.

 **00000**

The medical staff was happy to have another Pony to help them out, and I was quickly put to work mending the wounded. It was hard work, a lot of ponies had been injured in the attack, but it was my job as a Medical Pony.

It was during my time there that I heard the phrase Followers of the Apocalypse again, I remembered that Bluesky had mentioned it before and between patients I asked the medical pony in charge about it.

"Oh, the Followers of the Apocalypse are a group that was founded by Velvet Remedy," the medical pony answered.

"You mean the mare on the radio?" I asked.

"Yeah, she mostly is a Medical Pony, she sings on the side to raise money for the Followers," the doctor said as he patched up a mare. "We work to help ponies around Equestria."

"How do I join?" I asked, I was genuinely curious, it sounded like the kind of group that I'd like to become a part of.

"I'm not a recruiter I'm afraid," the doctor said. "But I can pass your name onto the ponies at our base in Neigh Orleans."

"Thank you," I said.

I went back to work, even if I wasn't a warrior, I regretted that I couldn't have been here to help. These ponies had been in a time of great need, and I hadn't been here to help them. I looked up at the cloud covered sky, wishing that I had some sort of answer from the Goddesses.

The Crimson Empire... they had done this and they where coming back to hurt more ponies. This world didn't make sense to me, but I was starting to understand the ponies here better.

 **00000**

"I told you that you needed to take it easy, Colonel" the Doctor Pony from earlier said as I walked back into Midnight's tent.

It was a few hours later, the wounded had been patched up by now, and I had come to check in again with Midnight. Apparently she hadn't taken it easy, and her leg was even more injured.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out," the doctor said as he stepped back and I started working on her leg.

"You don't have to help me, Ruby," Midnight said as I kept working, my horn glowed as I started using a weak healing spell. "You really should focus your energies on the others."

"Midnight, you're the leader of these Rangers, you need to be at your best if you're going to lead them in battle," I pointed out. "Besides, we finished patching them up already."

"You're a good Pony, Ruby," Midnight said with a smile. "I wish more Ponies in this wasteland where like you."

"Nightingale always taught me that a Medical Pony should help others, no matter who they are and without asking for anything in return," I said with a smile.

"This Nightingale sounds like a smart Pony," Midnight said, she cringed a little when I pulled at the bandages. "I wish I knew somepony like that growing up."

"You mean while you where growing up in a Stable?" I asked as I continued to work. Midnight just stared at me unblinkingly, but I knew I had hit the nail right on the head.

"How'd you figure it out?" She asked dejectedly.

"I put it together based on what you said about Stable Dwellers," I said with a shrug. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

There was a crack of thunder above us.

"I'll tell you later, start getting everyone into the shelters," Midnight said and and I nodded, galloping off to help get everyone inside.

 **00000**

What had just the day before looked like a running and efficient, even if falling apart at places military base, now looked more like a refugee camp. Me and Bluesky where making our way through the hallways, thankfully most of the ceiling had been repaired so that the Firerain didn't make it into the building, and what wasn't was sectioned off.

"I can't believe the Crimson Empire did this..." I said as I went past several Rangers who where huddled together. "What kind of ponies does this to other ponies? There has to be enough space for everyone to live together in peace."

"There's an old saying in the wasteland, Doc," Bluesky said. "War never changes. No matter what is changed, Ponies are still going to find reasons to kill each other."

Goddesses, I wished that I could go back to Stable 26, that I could bury myself under the covers and never have to worry about this again. I wasn't a soldier, I was barely even a medical Pony, I hadn't ever had to deal with this kind of thing in the Stable, so my healing abilities where limited out here.

I felt a foreleg wrap around my neck and saw Bluesky looking at me with that charming smile of her's. "Now, now Doc, this isn't the time to go beating yourself up. None of this is your fault."

"But if I hadn't..." I started to say.

"If you hadn't done what you did, even more ponies would be dead or worse," Bluesky said. "You've done a lot of good out here, never blame yourself for the actions of others. Mourn for the loses, but never blame yourself unless its your fault."

We walked on for awhile longer before we reached Midnight's office. We opened the door to hear the sound of the same marching music I had heard from the Spritebot before before it changed to the sound of a stallion talking.

 _"Greetings Fillies and Gentlecolts, this is Gale Force,"_ the stallion said, his words a grim parody of Melody. _"Repeating our top story, General Black Sun has reported that the NCR Forward Base has been wounded in an glorious battle that struck against our hated enemy. I have assurances that this strike will be the beginning of the end for the..."_

The radio switched off as Midnight turned to talk to us.

"Listening to Imperial Radio?" Bluesky asked.

"I'm seeing what the cowards are reporting on the attack," Midnight said and shook her head. "Glorious battle indeed, they caught us by surprised and barely gave us a chance to fight back."

"You wanted to talk to us?" Bluesky asked.

"Yes, I did, I have another mission for you," Midnight said. For a moment I thought she had forgotten what she promised me, but then she spoke up again. "Since we have time, I felt I should tell you both the truth, you've proven yourselves trustworthy."

Bluesky looked at me, I just nodded.

"Everypony knows I'm from a tribe up north," Midnight continued. "But the truth is, like Ruby here, I'm a Stable Dweller, I was born in Stable 13."

 **00000**

There was a pause between the two of us after she said that. I had suspected it sure, but Bluesky was caught completely off guard. I had to chuckle a little at the blue Pegasus being left speechless.

"So yeah, I was born in Stable 13 like any other Stable Dweller," Midnight said. "When I was just a filly though, the Stable door was opened and a message played saying that our time in the Stable was over. Some ponies didn't want to leave, but my family did, along with most of the Stable."

This explained why Midnight had that book written by Twilight Sparkle. She had lived in Stable 13, the Stable that Ponies that worked for Twilight's ministry inhabited. Her family must've taken the book out with them when they left the Stable.

"Wait, the Stable Door just opened one day?" I asked, that was weird, but I guessed that every Stable was different.

"The best we can gather is that 13 was supposed to be a Control Stable for whatever Stable-tec was up to," Midnight said. "After wandering the wastelands for a few days, we where eventually found by the Dayrunner tribe who helped us learn how to survive."

"Ah, the Dayrunners, I've had some dealings with them," Bluesky said with a nod. "Nice bunch of Ponies, I didn't know you where part of the tribe."

"Well, some Ponies don't look too kindly on Tribals," Midnight said. "I earned my cutie mark while I was with them, I learned how to hunt and track game, and when needed ponies. Later when the NCR made contact with my tribe, they recruited me, and the rest is history."

We let that sink in, now a lot of this made sense, Midnight was a Stable Dweller just like me, but she didn't flaunt it. I looked at the Stable barding that I still wore with the number 26 quite visible on it, you couldn't miss what I was. Midnight on the other hand not only dressed like a soldier, but carried herself as one, but there was more to her than met the eye.

I had to admire her for that.

"Now as for why I called you two here," Midnight continued. "I need you two to go to Clipton, there's a Stable under there that's being investigated by Applejack's Rangers. Their commander in Neigh Orleans said that they're out of radio communication, but if they can be convinced to come help, they have full authorization to do so."

"Sounds good," I said with a nod and turned to Bluesky. "Are you up for another flight, Blue?"

"I always am," Bluesky said with a nod.

"Good, then as soon as the storm is over, I want you both in the air," Midnight said and we both nodded.

 **00000**

I was huddled in a covered doorway as I looked out at the firerain storm. That's when I heard a familiar tune as a Spritebot floated into camp, the music then cut off abruptly.

"Doctor, is that you?" I asked the Spritebot curiously.

"Of course, how many other floating robots do you know that could just float into an NCR base," the Doctor's distorted voice nickered. "I see you took my advice, I've heard a lot of things about your actions in the Wasteland."

"I'm nopony special really," I admitted, I was still somewhat embarrassed by all the attention I was getting. "I did what anypony would do in my position."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ruby," the Doctor said. "You saved a caravan from a fate worse than death with minimal casualties to both your allies and your enemies. Then you uncovered a conspiracy that would've given the Empire a foothold in NCR territory, you've gone above and beyond what any other Pony would do."

"So, I'm guessing you're not just here to chat," I said.

"Oh, of course," the Doctor said, I wondered if he commonly forgot what he was supposed to be doing. "It took some doing, but I felt you should have this."

A slot opened and a small item was revealed. I levitated it out of the slot and looked at it in surprise, it was a statuette of a meek looking yellow Pegasus with a pink mane with the words "Be Pleasant" carved into the base.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A Statuette, remember it for later," the Doctor said before his communication cut out and the Spritebot floated off again.

As I examined the statuette, I realized I recognized the mare who it depicted, it was Fluttershy, I had seen pictures of her in my books. As I held it, a warm feeling went through my body and I absent-mindedly slipped it into my Saddlebags.

It was at that moment that the firerain decided to stop, and I was soon joined by Bluesky and we where on our way. Bluesky hooked herself up to the Sky Carriage and took off into the cloud-covered sky.

 **00000**

"Bluesky, can I ask you something?" I called up to the blue Pegasus mare.

"You just did," Bluesky nickered. "But you may ask me something else, sure."

"Very funny," I groaned before I spoke up again. "These firerain storms have been going on for over 200 years right? This kind of magic should be spreading outward, why haven't they gone farther north?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Bluesky answered. "Its simple really, for 200 years the Enclave kept the Firerain clouds from spreading out from this area. Not for any sort of noble reasons of course, they couldn't control the clouds with SPP, so they had to settle for containing it in order to keep their crops safe."

That made sense, someone had to have been keeping the storms from going farther north, and I guessed the Enclave made sense. I wondered if the Ponies and other inhabitants knew what the Enclave had done for them.

"Then when the Enclave's control of the sky was lost 5 years ago, the storms started spreading north," Bluesky continued. "Its a slow process, but if its not stopped all of Equestria will be swallowed up by a new cloud cover, and nothing can break it."

I frowned at that as we continued on, there was something else that I had to ask, especially going into this situation.

"Uh, Bluesky, I hate to ask this, but what exactly is an Applejack Ranger?" I asked.

"That would take way too long to explain," Bluesky said. "The short version is they're a faction that dates back to before the war, sort of. They're dedicated to protecting the inhabitants of Equestria and recovering pre-war technology."

After that the rest of the flight went by in silence, I took out the _Book of Littlepip_ that I had started reading before and tuned back into NCR Radio. The soft singing of a mare filled my ears as a song finished.

 _"That was Sweetie Belle singing Only For you,"_ the voice of Melody sounded over my earbuds. _"Now I want to set aside some time to talk directly to you, the listeners. Its reached my ears that the Crimson Empire is rallying for a new offensive against the NCR in the Northwest after their devastation of the NCR Forward Base this morning. Those of you out there who believe in a higher power, be it Celestia, Luna, or Faust send your prayers out to our brave mares and stallions on the front lines. Be brave out there Ponies, the war isn't over yet. The hour is always darkest just before the dawn, and if we all work together, the dawn will come."_

Even just listening to her voice, I could feel almost reassured. This war had gotten bad, but she was trying to help ponies, not just give them false promises. I had to meet her someday.

The Sky Carriage flew on as the sound of music once again filled my ears.

 **00000**

 _"Beacons of the past on each horizon_

 _Weary hooves tread stories in the dust_

 _Havens hard, no steel can crack the diamonds_

 _Hope among the ruin and the rust_

 _And ever and on we run_

 _Purest or rains they come_

 _Pillars of peace estranged_

 _I guess some things never change."_

We landed in the center of town in Clipton, it was an old pre-war town like Oat Grove, but not nearly as well maintained. The buildings where crumbling around us, it was clear that nopony had lived here in centuries.

I checked my EFS and my map, there was a beacon not too far away, and there was no sign of enemies on my EFS, at least not yet. There weren't any friendlies other than Bluesky either, but it was better than nothing.

"This way," I said and trotted in the direction the beacon was leading me.

"Are you okay, Doc?" Bluesky asked. "You've been through a lot with barely any breaks."

"I'm fine," I said as I loaded non-lethals into the pistol at my side. "I'm still getting used to the wasteland, but I'm fine."

Bluesky looked at me with a look of genuine worry, but we had a job to do. There where Pony lives on the line here, if we didn't make contact with Applejack's Rangers and bring them back to the base, then all hope was lost. I hoped that these Rangers would be willing to lend us a hoof.

"Have you ever met a member of these, Rangers?" I asked Bluesky.

"One of Applejack's Rangers? No, can't say that I have," Bluesky admitted. "I had a run-in with a Steel Ranger once, but he was drunk off his flank in a saloon, not exactly much of a story to tell."

Thinking back to my foalhood, I remembered that Applejack was the name of one of the Ministry Mares from before the war. Did this mean that she had founded the Rangers who bore her name? Or was there another reason that wasn't obvious?

As we went past a poster with Fluttershy's image on it, there was a sound up ahead, then a shot rang out over our heads as a Pony dressed in red and black power armor stepped out. At first I thought the Crimson Empire had caught up to us, that's when I saw a symbol on their flank, it was of three apples with a blade.

"If yer raiders, then my next shot won't miss," the armored Pony said in a strangely feminine voice. "State your business in Clipton."

"We're, uh," I said, I had to think fast, this Pony didn't look happy to see us even if we couldn't see her face. "We're here to find Applejack's Rangers, we've come bearing a request for aid from the NCR."

"Ah see," the armored Pony said, for a moment I was afraid that we had come to the wrong place and that maybe this mare wasn't going to help us. "Follow me."

She turned and we went through the ruins of the old town. It was still unsettling to think we were walking where Ponies had once lived. We eventually reached a building that looked like it might've once been a schoolhouse and took a set of stairs down.

Standing before me was a Stable Door, open, but the shape was still recognizable. This was the Stable that the Rangers where investigating.

"Knight Cinnamon Apple reportin' in," our escort said to another Ranger. "These ponies claim to be here to ask for our help."

The guards nodded and allowed us entry, and I stepped hoof in another Stable.

 **00000**

"Stable 20 was built in order to house a larger number of Ponies than other Stables, but it required Hot Bunking as its called," Cinamon Apple explained as we made our way through the Stable. "Eventually, a disease killed everypony inside, tragic really."

I was a little nervous at that, was the disease still active in the Stable? I was a medical Pony, but I didn't know how to cure some new disease that had killed an entire Stable filled with Ponies.

"Don't worry, we've been here awhile, tha disease hasn't manifested symptoms in any of us," Cinnamon said, thank Celestia for small favors.

"What are you looking for here anyway?" I asked curiously. Bluesky had mentioned that Applejack's Rangers tended to look for pre-war technology, but she hadn't elaborated on why.

"Whatever we can find that could help ponies," Cinnamon responded. "Our mission set down by Applejack herself is ta protect Ponies, no matter what."

I noted there was something odd about how the mare said Applejack's name, it was a strange mix of reverence and regret. Before I could ask about it, we where ushered into an office that was where the Council's offices was in Stable 26.

"Knight Cinnamon Apple reporting with tha visitors, sir," Cinnamon said, she was talking to another Ranger, this one was a stallion who wasn't wearing a helmet, revealing a faded yellow Earth Pony with a cropped mane.

"Very good, you are dismissed Knight," the Stallion said as the armored Pony nodded and left the room. The stallion sized the two of us up. "A mercenary and a Stable Dweller, curious that you would come asking for an audience. I am Star Paladin Falcon, what brings you here?"

"We're here on request from Colonel Midnight from the NCR Forward Base," I said and Bluesky nodded, we had decided that it would be better if I did the talking. "The Crimson Empire is going to be launching an attack on her position tomorrow and she needs your help in fighting them off."

Falcon looked like he was trying to make a decision, he had a mission here, but was the mandate of Applejack's Rangers enough to override that? I did have confirmation from his superiors, but I wanted to give him a chance to decide on his own first.

"We do have a salvage mission here," he said. "But we can leave the Scribes and some guards to handle that. Before that though, are you absolutely certain that our assistance is needed?"

"I'm positive," I said. "The Crimson Empire has their forces outnumbered and outgunned. Midnight and her Rangers have been holding off their forces this long, but this is a fight they cannot win."

Falcon looked at me carefully, and then nodded. "Very well then, I will send my best Rangers to help you, tomorrow."

I frowned at that, we'd have to leave early if we where to make it back to the base in time, it was going to be cutting it closer than I would've liked, but I nodded in agreement.

"Very good then, you can spend the night in Stable 20, then tomorrow we'll leave," Falcon said. "Knight Cinnamon Apple will escort you to your quarters."

We nodded and walked back out where our escort was waiting.

 **00000**

Bluesky tried to make small talk with the Applejack's Ranger as we made our way through Stable 20 while I just trotted along in silence. It was amazing how much this place looked like Stable 26, but at the same time it was different. My home Stable was well maintained, this one was rusting in places, but it seemed to be mostly intact.

Say what you want about Stable-tec, they certainly built their Stables to last as long as possible, even if the Ponies inside them didn't. I still felt a little guilty, like I was walking through a graveyard.

"Here yah go, we've already gotten it all cleared out," Cinnamon said as a door opened, revealing Stable Quarters. They looked like my own back home, but had the same rusty walls as the rest of the Stable. There where two beds set up inside.

"Thanks," me and Bluesky said in unison.

"Yer welcome," Cinnamon said with a curt nod and went back out of the room and left the two of us to get aquainted with our surroundings.

"So, you grew up in a place like this?" Bluesky asked as she jumped onto one of the beds.

"Well, kind of like this," I said with a nod as I started taking out food and drink from my saddlebags for our dinner. "Was considerably less rusty and had more than just Rangers and ghosts in it."

"Are you going to be okay, Doc?" Bluesky asked.

"Yeah, of course, this isn't my home, even if it reminds me of it," I said with a nod. "I didn't think the Star Paladin would go along with it that easily."

"Don't dwell too much on it, its their duty," Bluesky said. "These Ponies take their duty very seriously. Just watch out for any remnants of the Steel Rangers, they don't agree with the way these Ponies do things."

"Let me guess, they don't like protecting Ponies?" I asked, and Bluesky nodded. "I have to wonder though, something was, weird about Cinnamon Apple."

"Probably because she's from near New Pegasus," Bluesky said and took a swig of water.

"How can you tell?" I asked. "And what's New Pegasus?"

"New Pegasus Rangers have a special mark on their armor," Bluesky said, I remembered noticing a mark on Cinnamon's armor of a horseshoe with an apple in the center. "And New Pegasus is the only city from before the war that's still relatively intact. Its out west in the Mohoofe Wastelands."

"Who runs it, the NCR?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, no one's quite sure who runs it ultimately, but its mostly controlled by the Three Families," Bluesky said. "Its not a bad place other than the sin and gambling."

Yeah, I probably should stay clear of New Pegasus for the time being. As we ate my gaze once again fell on Bluesky's flank and I blushed and shook my head, I had a mission, I couldn't think of another Pony that way. My thoughts kept racing towards that direction though, the idea of taking Bluesky in my arms and...

"Hey Doc, what's going through that dirty mind of yours this time?" Bluesky asked, the teasing tone was back in her voice. "Because I don't do that on the first date."

Oh goddesses, did she have to keep encouraging my fantasies like that? The Blue Pegasus mare on the other hand was laughing her head off, she was loving how uncomfortable she made me.

"I, wasn't thinking about that at all," I said, but I wasn't entirely convincing in my delivery. "No, I was, uh, thinking about your name, yeah, that's it, why Bluesky?"

"Oh, it comes from an old phrase from before the war, blue-skying," Bluesky said. "It means to not be grounded in the realities of the present. Some of my employers started using that to describe me, and it kind of stuck."

I actually couldn't help but chuckle at that, it did certainly seem to fit her to a T. Bluesky was a much more experienced Wasteland survivor than me, but she acted almost like a kid in order to cope with the horrors. She certainly wasn't grounded in the realities of the present, and she reveled in it.

The two of us stayed up well into the night, Bluesky told me stories of her past adventures in the Wastelands, but slowly we got tired. As we laid down on the bed, Bluesky gave me a wink and said, "Careful, I might decide to crawl into bed with you again tonight."

Goddesses that Pegasus was insufferable sometimes. Still, she was cute, maybe I should... I mentally slapped myself, I couldn't think like that, not right now. I soon drifted off to sleep.

 **00000**

That night I was once again visited by the mysterious Mare of my dreams. This time we where in my home in Oat Grove, but it was like I had imagined it 200 years ago. I was resting against the flank of the mysterious mare, who was running a hoof through my mane.

"Shhhh... its going to be okay, Ruby," she said in that voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm the one you seek, but don't know you're seeking," the mysterious mare said. "The answers will come to you, I promise."

I blinked at that, the mare was still enveloped in shadow, so I couldn't recognize her. Her strokes where so gentle though, so soothing. It wasn't like a lover, more like a mother comforting a child.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"There are things you are not yet meant to know, but you will learn them in time," the mare said as she vanished. She was soon replaced by Bluesky, who kissed me on the lips, long and passionately.

 **00000**

I woke up the next morning, oh goddesses, did I really have that kind of dream about Bluesky? My subconcious was messing with me big time, that or it was trying to tell me something. I looked over at the other bed, but Bluesky wasn't there, instead there was a note.

 _"Doc,_

 _Went upstairs to help get everyone ready to go back to the base. Don't worry, you looked like you needed to sleep so we let you sleep in._

 _By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep? You really should be more careful next time._

 _Bluesky."_

Oh Goddesses, please tell me I hadn't actually... I quickly got dressed back in my Stable 26 barding and my Saddlebags. I really hoped this was just Bluesky messing with me, if I had actually said things out loud, I'd never live it down. I galloped upstairs to meet with Bluesky and the others.

Bluesky didn't say anything, just gave me a knowing smirk as we left the Stable. The Applejack's Rangers would be taking their own transport to the base, so we parted ways for the moment and Bluesky took off, carrying me in the Sky Carriage.

 **00000**

When we where about halfway there, Bluesky finally called back to me.

"Hey Doc, about last night..." she said.

"Okay, can we please not talk about that?" I said. "Yes, I talk in my sleep, yes I had some, sexual dreams about you, but that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!"

"Uh, Doc, the only part I heard was your converation with some sort of strange mare," Bluesky said. Oh goddesses, I had said that out loud, and she didn't even know that's what I had dreamed about, I had really stuck my hoof in it this time. "Wait, you had..."

"Nope, no, just had regular dreams, nothing like that at all!" I said, my face was now even warmer than it had ever been before. "As for what I said while I was asleep, it was weird, the mare said something about, seeking her but not knowing I'm seeking her."

"Yeah, that is weird," Bluesky said, she apparently had decided to put aside my admission for now. "Dreams can be weird, I remember this one time when I was working up near Crystal City..."

I had to remember to ask her about Crystal City sometime, I wondered if it was connected to the Crystal Empire from my history books.

"I had this, bizarre nightmare about a Unicorn Stallion that forced me to confront my greatest fear," Bluesky continued. "I think a lot of ponies had that dream too, only confined to the Northern Wastes though, no one in the NCR has ever reported it or even taken it seriously."

That was strange, but I let it pass and we went through the rest of the flight in silence. As we passed over the northern fields I could see the approaching Crimson Empire army, they would be upon the NCR Forward base in a matter of hours.

I prayed to Celestia above that we weren't too late.

 **00000**

We landed in the designated landing area for the base and climbed out, followed closely by the Applejack's Rangers that had accompanied us lead by Knight Cinnamon Apple.

"Colonel Midnight Ah presume," Cinnamon said in her accented voice as she shook hooves with Midnight. "Ah'm Knight Cinnamon Apple, we're here ta provide assistance against tha forces of tha Crimson Empire."

"Thank you Knight Cinnamon," Midnight said with a smile. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

She nodded to a Ranger who took Cinnamon Apple and her soldiers into the base to get prepared before turning back to us.

"You did well, but there's another complication," Midnight said, great, another complication, just what we needed. "General Goldmane is bringing troops here to reinforce us."

"Uh, I'm not seeing the problem," I said, I was confused, wasn't that a good thing?

"General Goldmane is a win at all costs kind of leader," Bluesky whispers to me. "He'll sacrifice every Pony on this base if it means victory."

Oh goddesses, that wasn't good. I was about to say something when a horn sounded and more NCR troops arrived. At its head was a gold furred Stallion dressed in the black and brown NCR uniform with golden stripes on his shoulders.

There was about to be a battle, and I was stuck in the middle of it.

 **Days Remaining: 360**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk gained: Puppetpony.**

 **Description: You've learned how to use hoof to hoof combat skills to your advantage in a fight. Melee based attacks do an extra 10% damage.**

 **00000**

 _ **Yep, another cliffhanger, aren't I evil?**_

 _ **Next chapter, General Goldmane arrives and the battle for the Northern Fields begins. Can Ruby and her friends survive, or will this be the end of our heroes? Find out next time in "Warzone."**_


	6. Warzone

_Okay fillies and gentlecolts, so far I've just shown you events around the Wasteland, but now that's all over._

 _The preamble is finished, now its time for all-out war._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Fallout, or the world of Fallout: Equestria._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

 **WARZONE**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

I stood by Bluesky's side as we watched the NCR soldiers approach. I could feel apprehension in the air among the Rangers, Midnight stared ahead, her blue eyes having lost all their warmth.

"I'm guessing Midnight doesn't like him," I whispered to Bluesky.

"Midnight was in command of a Ranger team sent into Imperial territory to liberate a group of civilians," Bluesky whispered back. "When they got there, they found the civilians where being held as hostage with a bunch of slaves with a small army guarding them. She sent a message to Goldmane who ordered her to take out the soldiers with no regard to the lives of the civilians."

"That's horrible!" I whispered, I was starting to hate this pony already. "What did Midnight do?"

"She sent her Rangers in, took out every one of those soldiers, with no civilian casualties," Bluesky answered. "The Rangers aren't a blunt instrument, they're the best of the best in the NCR, but some Ponies see them just as a tool."

"It sounds like she made the right call," I pointed out. "What's the problem?"

"Goldmane was furious that she defied his orders," Bluesky answered. "The only reason he didn't have her court martialed is because the higher ups in the NCR painted her as a hero, so he put her on the front lines in this standoff."

I felt even more respect for the dark furred NCR Colonel after hearing this story. She wasn't just a soldier, she was trying to do the right thing, no matter what orders she was given. There was something noble about it, I admired that in a Pony. There was more to that mare than met the eye.

"I see how you're looking at her, should I be jealous?" Bluesky whispered with a smirk.

"No, geez... I wasn't thinking about her like that..." I said.

Bluesky just chuckled at that, I couldn't tell behind her goggles, but she was probably rolling her eyes at me.

"General Goldmane," Midnight said as the general stopped in front of her. "Welcome to the NCR Forward Base Alpha."

"Well, it seems you've gotten yourself into quite the situation here, Colonel," Goldmane said, he looked at Midnight with contempt.

"Yes, well, the Crimson Empire caught us off guard," Midnight said, she was clearly not happy explaining herself to this Pony. "We've held our own, but the Imperials will be here within the hour."

"Yes, well, command has sent orders for my troops to reinforce your position," Goldmane said and gave Midnight a piece of paper and she started reading it. "I will be taking command of..."

"No, you won't be," Midnight said.

"Excuse me?" Goldmane asked, his eyes narrowing at the mare. "I'm above you in the..."

"Don't lecture me on the chain of command again, please," Midnight said. "But these orders state that we're to have joint command of the forces, If you have a problem with this, then take it up with command."

I smirked at that, I was really hating Goldmane, and Midnight telling him off was a great feeling. Goldmane wasn't at all pleased with this development as he read the paper, clearly he hadn't read it before handing it to her.

 **00000**

I made my way to the medical center to help with the preparations, Bluesky was out on the perimeter, preparing for the upcoming battle. I made a mental note to run by the Quarterpony in order to get more Non-lethals, I was running a bit low on ammo at this point.

"I'm looking for Ruby Starlight," a mare's voice said from the entrance, I turned to see a light green Unicorn mare wearing the uniform of an NCR medic.

"That's me," I said and trotted over to her. "Can I help you?"

"My name is First Aid, I'm the chief medical pony with the NCR troops that just arrived," the Unicorn mare said as she looked me over. "I was expecting a bit more after hearing about your exploits."

"Well, what you see is what you get," I said with a shrug. "I'm just a simple medical pony from Stable 26."

"A simple medical pony who took out Alicorns and saved a town from an Imperial takeover," First Aid pointed out. "You're not as simple as you want everypony to think are you?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked, I was trying not to let her get to me.

"The General wants you to be sent away for the battle, he doesn't think you're of any use to us here," First Aid said, I frowned at that. "But I happen to disagree, and medical staff is up to me, not the general."

"So, what, you want me to stay and help with the medical issues?" I asked, that wasn't exactly news to me.

"No, I want you to serve as a field medic," First Aid said. "Your job will be to help any Ponies that are too badly hurt to be moved to the medical center."

I paused at that, that sounded like I would be right in the line of fire. I had been in combat before, but I hadn't had to heal ponies in the middle of a battle situation. She was asking for quite a lot, and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Why me?" I asked. "I don't have the same amount of battlefield experience as other Ponies."

"I think you can handle it," First Aid said. "You can bring that Pegasus marefriend of yours too if you want for back-up."

"She's not my marefriend!" I protested and my face became warm again. Did everyone want to tease me about that? "We just work together."

"Uh-huh, sure," First Aid said. "So what do you say?"

"I'll do it," I said.

"Very good, get ready, the Empire is almost here," First Aid said and left the building.

I sighed as I put medical items in my saddlebags, I didn't like the idea of being on the battlefield, but if I could help Ponies that's what mattered.

My thoughts went back to Bluesky, she was the first friend I really made after I left the Stable. She was like no one I had ever known in my life, not only friendly, but kind and smart, not to mention beautiful. She was the most amazing mare I had ever known in my life.

Goddesses, was I actually falling in love with Bluesky? And if I was, would she feel the same way about me?

I didn't have time to dwell on it, we had goddesses know how much time before the battle started, I couldn't ask her. But I swore that as soon as things quieted down, I would talk to her about it.

 **00000**

 _"Hey all you Ponies out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia,"_ Melody's voice echoed over a radio in the base as I left the Quarterpony's office. _"I'm giving a personal shout out to the brave Mares and Stallions that are fighting the good fight against the Crimson Empire in the Northern Fields. And a personal message to the Jewel of the Wasteland herself, for her tireless efforts to help Ponies in need, she's brought the fury of the Applejack's Rangers down on the Crimson Empire."_

I heard the sound of wings flapping above me and I looked up to see Bluesky looking down at me with a smile.

"Hey Bluesky, do you have any idea why Melody has been calling me the Jewel of the Wasteland?" I asked Bluesky as she landed next to me.

"Not sure," Bluesky admitted. "I guess it gives Ponies hope, DJ Pon3 did the same with Littlepip, called her the Lightbringer."

"DJ Pon3?" I asked, I was trying to remember where I'd heard that name before.

"He was the DJ who ruled the airwaves up until about two years ago," Bluesky said. "It wasn't until after he retired that Melody started DJing, kind of picked up where he left off."

"What was he like?" I asked, I hadn't ever heard DJ Pon3's voice, but I was curious.

"He was a good Pony, he always made sure that everypony knew the truth about what was going on in the wasteland, even if it was hard for him," Bluesky said. "The Enclave tried to shut him down 5 years ago, but he escaped until the clouds where broken."

"Sounds like a Pony I'd like to meet someday," I said.

"Well, like I said he retired and vanished 2 years ago," Bluesky said with a shrug. "There's a few Ponies that do the job now, Melody can broadcast anywhere, Crystal City has Voice, then there's Windtalker out west by New Pegasus, that's all I know of off the top of my head."

"Huh, sounds like there's a lot of DJs out there," I commented. "We just had Neon Radiance back in the Stable, and she pretty much just did announcements."

There was the sound of galloping hooves all of a sudden and the soldiers started to take their positions around the NCR base. Bluesky started to go to join them, but I placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hang back, they've got me on Field medic duty, and you're my backup," I said. "If you're okay with that of course."

"Don't worry Doc, you've got me watching that shapely flank of yours," Bluesky said with a smirk.

Oh goddesses, was she teasing me, or did she feel the same way? I was about to ask her when I heard a familiar sound, the sound of gunfire.

The real battle for the Northern Fields had begun.

 **00000**

There's a sound that haunts the souls of every Pony who lives on the wasteland. Its not the sound of gunfire, its the screams, the screams of Ponies as they're gunned down on the battlefield.

This was my first taste of real war, it was nothing like the Badlands or Oak Grove, this was war. Me and Bluesky where still in the perimeter, so we couldn't see more than the outer edge of the conflict, but we could hear it.

"Goddesses, I still can't believe Ponies would do this to each other..." I said sadly. "How did this war even start?"

"Well, the NCR had been around for a few years by that point and started expanding southward," Bluesky said. "There where rumors of a group that had been conquering the southern tribes, but no one really took it that seriously"

"Yeah, that really worked out for them..." I muttered as an explosion nearby rocked the camp.

"Starlight, Bluesky, we've got wounded in Sector 3, I want you both there now!" First Aid called out to us.

"We're on it!" I said and Bluesky picked me up and we flew to Sector 3.

 **00000**

Sector 3 was where the explosion had taken place, there where already several medical Ponies working. The sounds of battle continued around us, but we where far enough away that we should be fine, I hoped at least.

I set about healing a Pegasus that had a damaged wing and legs as Bluesky took up position nearby. I frowned a little, I could easily heal most of the damage, but that wing was in bad shape.

"You're going to be okay, soldier," I said as my horn started glowing as I applied a healing spell to his leg.

"Am I ever going to fly again?" He asked through the pain, I wasn't sure if I should tell the truth or not.

"You'll be fine," I answered as I tied a healing bandage around his leg.

"Ruby, you might want to hurry up," Bluesky said as she fired a shot. "The Imperials are getting closer to our position."

"Yeah, thanks for not putting me under pressure..." I muttered as I patched up the Pegasus' legs. I turned my attention to his injured wing and gulped, there hadn't been any Pegasi in Stable 26, so the only wings I had worked on was Bluesky's, and it hadn't been nearly this badly hurt.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" the Pegasus asked as I started to work.

"Everything's fine, you're going to be just fine," I said as I kept working at his wing, enveloping it in magical energy as I healed the wing.

That's when a shadow fell over us, I looked up to see that a Crimson Empire soldier had somehow snuck up on us and was aiming a rifle at us. I had only seconds to act, I levitated my pistol out of its holster and leveled it at the Pony.

I hesitated a moment, there where thoughts going through my head, even if they where Non-Lethals then I'd be shooting another Pony again. The other pony leveled his gun at my patient, and that changed my mind quickly. I pulled the trigger in quick succession into his skull.

The Imperial Soldier fell over unconscious, the bullets had done the trick. I re-holstered my pistol and got back to work on the Pegasus. It didn't take much longer to get him finished.

"Okay, you'll need to lay off that wing for awhile, but you'll be fine," I said as the Pegasus got to his hooves.

"Thank you Doctor," the Pegasus said and galloped off.

"Come on Doc, lets get out of here, we're about to take a lot of fire," Bluesky called out to me. "Unless you want that pretty little head of yours blown off, lets get out of here!"

I didn't need any more urging than that as we galloped towards the camp.

 **00000**

"You where talking about the war before, Bluesky," I said as I checked my medical supplies. "Something about the southern tribes being conquered?"

"The Crimson Empire predates the NCR by several years," Bluesky said. "When the NCR reached Neigh Orleans, the Empire was already there. No ones quite sure who fired the first shot, but..."

Her voice trailed off as the sounds of gunfire and explosions continued in the distance. She didn't have to finish that thought, we both knew what she meant. The war had been going on for so long, how many lives had been lost in such a senseless war?

"You asked why they still fight, the answer isn't as simple as just territory, not anymore," Bluesky said. "This is a war of ideologies, democracy against imperialism. Neither side wants to back down in fear of falling to the other.

I knew about the war with the Zebras from my history books, I knew that we where still living with the consequences of that. But this... this was history repeating itself, even 200 years after the war, Ponies hadn't learned their lesson.

War never changes indeed. Goddesses, what had I gotten myself into with this? I was starting to regret the decision to stay here, if I had headed north the war wouldn't.

No! I couldn't think like that, these Ponies needed help, they weren't to blame for the mistakes of their leaders. I had seen goodness in them, not just the evils of war, the NCR where in this conflict because they had to be, none of them had a choice.

"What should I do, Bluesky?" I asked her. "Every day that I'm out here, it feels like the wasteland is trying to eat away at me."

Bluesky wrapped a foreleg around me and gave me a smile. "Doc, you're the kindest Pony I've ever met, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

I paused a moment, then smiled, Bluesky had this amazing ability to make me feel better. Even with the sounds of battle, it felt like we where the only two Ponies in the world, if only I could tell her how I felt...

"You two!" A commanding voice called out to us, we turned to see a stallion staring at us with a stern look on his face. "You're wanted in Sector One, get your flanks moving."

I exchanged glances with Bluesky, Sector One was the field command station where Midnight had set up shop. It was well defended at least, but it was closer to the battle than we had gotten yet.

"Yes sir, we're on our way," I said and galloped out of the front gate with Bluesky close behind.

 **00000**

As we made our way towards Sector One, I was really starting to wish that I knew how to teleport like I had read that Twilight Sparkle could do. We had to weave through the battlefield as bullets hit the ground around us.

I really was starting to wish I was a color different than red, red kind of stood out in the middle of a desert. Come to think of it, didn't most Ponies kind of stick out in this kind of environment?

We reached the Field Command Station where Midnight was talking with Cinnamon Apple.

"If we move your Rangers here, we can make a push into..." Midnight started to say, but looked up when we entered. "Oh good, you're both here."

"Took yah long enough..." Cinnamon muttered.

"Well, we did have to dodge enemy fire," Bluesky pointed out. "So what did you want to see us for?"

Midnight gestured towards the map that she and Cinnamon had been examining, she pointed a hoof at the southernmost part of the battlefield. "My counterpart in the Empire has their base set up here. If we can take it out, it will cut the head off the snake and the Imperial forces will be forced on the defensive."

"So you want us to take it out?" I asked. "I'm not going to kill another Pony, no matter the circumstances."

"We want ta try and take them alive," Cinnamon said. "If we can capture tha commander, then we can get a lot of intel from them."

I paused at that, that was quite the tall order, I didn't like the idea of killing, but taking them alive wasn't going to be easy. I hadn't been expecting the order to be to take the commander alive, but I nodded.

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Just the four of us," Midnight said, I was about to protest when she spoke up again. "You need someone familiar with the terrain and with Imperial Battle tactics. No offense to you three, but I'm the best choice you have right now."

"Yeah, but you're the commander here, if you go down, then the Rangers will be under the General's control," Bluesky pointed out.

"There are advantages to chain of command," Midnight said as she opened a metal box and levitated out an aged rifle. "While he's my commanding officer, the Rangers themselves are separate from the army. Trust me, he won't control any Ranger."

I didn't know how the NCR military worked, I hoped that she was right. Goldmane was the last pony I wanted in charge around here.

Bluesky looked at Midnight with a smirk and a nod. "When do we leave?"

"In half an hour," Cinnamon said. "Are ya'll gonnna be ready?"

"We'll be ready," Midnight said with a nod. "And may the Goddesses guide us all in this endeavor."

 **00000**

It felt like the longest thirty minutes of my life, I tried to relax, but the sounds of war continued around me. I pulled out the history book that I had been given by Midnight and started reading through it.

 _"In the early days, the three Pony Tribes lived in a distant country. Instead of living in the harmony that we've reached today, there was constant conflict between the three tribes. This brought the Wendigos onto the tribes, bringing a constant state of ice and snow onto the..."_

"Hey, what'cha reading?" Bluesky asked as she placed her hooves on my shoulders and looked over my shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted, getting looks from Midnight and Cinnamon. "Darn it Bluesky, do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Its not my fault you scare too easily," Bluesky said with a giggle, Midnight couldn't help but chuckle at us, I assume that Cinnamon was rolling her eyes from behind that helmet of her's.

"You two lovebirds keep it down over there or get a room," Midnight said.

"We're not together like that!" I protested.

"Ah think she protests too much," Cinnamon said, I could've sworn I actually heard a note of humor in the Applejack's Ranger's voice. "What do you think Colonel?"

"Definitely, I'll bet she has a crush on her," Midnight said with a smirk.

Goddesses, did all of Equestria have it out for me or something? I admitted that maybe I had feelings for Bluesky, but everyone seemed bent on getting us together. Heck, we where on the verge of going into a warzone, and they where...

That's when I realized what they where doing, they where using humor to keep themselves calm before the battle. Everypony here was just as nervous as I was, they where just trying not to think about it.

"See Doc, everyone else see's it, why can't you?" Bluesky said with a smirk as she ruffled my mane.

"Very funny," I said with a groan, yeah, they needed humor, but did it really have to be at my expense? I put the book back in my saddlebag and made sure that my guns where loaded with non-lethals. I turned on my radio again and Velvet Remedy's voice filled my ears.

I had to hand it to Melody, she was willing to help keep up morale, no matter what the circumstances where. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the music, the beautiful voice of the mare sent me some place far away, where there was no war, just quiet where I could live in peace.

I only wished that I could be there forever with Bluesky... but the sound of gunfire not too far away broke me out of my revere. I saw Cinnamon and Midnight getting ready.

"Come on, we're going to have to go now or we're not going to have a chance at all," Midnight said.

I nodded and we trotted out of the base, and back into the battle.

 **00000**

It wasn't until we started to cross the battlefield that I realized just how daunting a task had been laid before us. We not only had to worry about being caught by the enemy, but also by stray fire from our own allies, looking back it was one of the most harrowing experience of my early days in the wasteland.

We moved quietly, none of us dared breathe a word in fear of attracting the attention of our enemy. I took this opportunity to get a better look at the battlefield, I was surprised to find that it wasn't a barren wasteland like it looked, there where farm houses and other buildings dotting it here and there.

Goddesses, Ponies had once lived here. I couldn't tell if they had been there before the megaspells had fallen, but it didn't matter. The utter senselessness of war struck me hard.

Bluesky placed a hoof on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, there didn't need to be any words between us, I knew what she meant.

As we reached the outskirts of the Imperial lines, we found something we didn't expect, a Unicorn Pony wearing the same leather uniform I had seen before. He had been torn up, his hindlegs damaged by weaponfire.

"Help... me..." he said weakly, he looked at us with pleading eyes.

"Goddesses... this wasn't done by our weapons," Midnight said in sad realization, and I realized just what she meant. This pony had been injured by Imperial weapons, they had turned their guns on their own soldier.

"I... didn't want to fight... so I ran..." the Pony said. "Please... help me."

I started to take out my healing supplies when Midnight held out a hoof to stop me.

"There's nothing you can do to save him, Ruby," she said, the pain was evident in her voice. "He's going to need cybernetic reconstruction, and nopony here can do that."

The Pony looked at us, it was as if he knew that he was resigned to his fate.

"What's your name, soldier?" Midnight asked.

"Shady..." the Pony said through the pain. "Shady... Sands."

"We'll remember you, Shady," Midnight said. "I'm sorry we can't help you..."

Midnight walked away, I took one last sad look at the mangled Stallion... I wished that I could help but I knew there was nothing I could do, so I followed Midnight withe Bluesky close behind.

We heard a sound of a gunshot from behind us and we where soon joined by Cinnamon. We didn't have to talk, we all knew that she had put the Pony out of his misery. I made a note that when the battle was over, we would go back and give him a proper burial.

I prayed to the Goddesses that we'd get the chance.

 **00000**

The rest of the trip went by in silence. According to the map on my PipBuck, we where in the middle of the Northern Fields. We could see the Imperial Camp, it was a lot more portable than the NCR forward base.

"You're going to want this," Midnight whispered to me, finally breaking the silence as she levitated a strange cylindrical object to me. "Its a suppressor, it'll deafen the sound your gun makes.

"Thanks," I said, noticing that my companions where attaching similar objects to their weapons. I mimicked their actions as I used my telekinesis to screw the suppressor into place. "What's the plan?"

"The commander is in the center of camp," Midnight said, she nodded to a rough structure at the center. "This is a stealth mission, only shoot if absolutely necessary. Cinnamon, Bluesky, I want you both to cover our approach."

The two ponies nodded, I was now worried, that meant I was going into camp.

"Ruby, put this on, and you'll need these," Midnight said and levitated an outfit and a set of papers out of her bag and gave it to me. It was similar to the military uniforms I had seen, but it looked simpler. "With the battle going on, no one's going to notice another medical pony."

"Okay," I nodded and finally removed my stable barding and slipped on the leather uniform. It was, surprisingly comfortable, I didn't expect the Crimson Empire to actually have some level of consideration when it came to their soldier's comfort. "I'm guessing you'll be infiltrating then?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a cardboard box, but I should be able to do it," Midnight said with a nod. "Are you ready?"

I looked at my companions for a moment, then nodded. "I'm ready."

We started down towards the camp.

 **00000**

I was to approach the southern gate, the most likely direction that anypony that was coming to the camp to help would come from. I didn't like the idea of going to talk to Ponies who would try and kill one of their own soldiers, but if I could blend in, I could complete this mission.

At least that's what I tried to tell myself as I approached the two guards that where blocking my entrance into the camp. There was a group of ponies that had entered ahead of me, I could pass myself off as a straggler, I hoped I could at least as I trotted up to the guard ponies.

"Your papers, medic," the right one, an earth pony who's face was obscured by a helmet ordered.

"Yes sir," I said and levitated the papers that Midnight had given to me over to him. I was suddenly very nervous as the guard pony read them carefully, I didn't know where Midnight had gotten those papers, but I could only hope that they bought it.

"Why weren't you with the others, Private?" The second Pony asked.

And that was where I really had to sell this. "There was an injured soldier nearby, I stopped to heal her. We're going to need all the soldiers we can get if we're to defeat these NCR Dogs."

The two guards exchanged glances and nodded.

"Commander Vix wants to meet all new arrivals in the central tent," the helmeted guard said. "Go there first."

I nodded and made my way into the camp. I caught the eye of several ponies as I went past, but I ignored them, I was a mare on a mission. I finally entered the central tent where a brown furred Unicorn Stallion was waiting, he looked at me with a cold glare, this had to be Commander Vix.

"Well, I wasn't expecting another new arrival so soon," Vix said as he walked over to me and examined me. "You're not a conscripted slave, you're too clean."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, I tried hard not to throw up as he pressed closer, goddesses his breath stank. "I was only recently conscripted, sir, for the war effort," I said, hoping that it sounded believable enough.

That seemed to satisfy him and he turned away from me. I looked around the tent, there was a red flag hung up on the tent's wall, it was blood red with the same bird symbol that I had seen before.

"You'll be assigned to the medical division," Vix continued. "You're lucky, most conscripts..."

He didn't get to finish his sentance, he felt what I saw, the barrel of a gun pressed against the black of his head as Midnight stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Commander Vicious," Midnight said. "I'd keep quiet if I where you, one misstep and I'll put a bullet in your brain."

"Colonel Midnight, only you would be so bold," Vix said. "What do you want from me?"

"You're going to call off your forces and retreat back towards your main base," Midnight said with a growl. "If you don't, you get a bullet to the brain."

"Fine..." Vix said and levitated a radio transmitter. "This is Commander Vix, all Imperial forces, fall back to position Alpha."

"Very good," Midnight said as she lowered the weapon and aimed it as his chest and pulled the trigger. There was a muffled sound as the stallion fell over, but at least it had been a non-Lethal.

I heard a sudden sound and pushed Midnight down as bullets ripped through the tent. Someone had heard the shot outside and must've panicked.

"Great..." I muttered as I drew my gun. We where about to die, and I never got the chance to tell Bluesky how I really felt, I wished that I had taken advantage of the situation earlier.

Midnight on the other hand was a lot faster to act, she pushed over a metal desk in the room and pulled me and the unconscious Commander behind it. "Okay Ruby, they're going to come into check, are you going to be okay with this?"

"You know you could've just hit him," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he's always gotten on my nerves," Midnight said and peered out from behind the table. "I see three ponies heading our way, I've got the two on the right, you get the one on the left."

I nodded. "Midnight, can I ask you a question? There's something that's been bugging me ever since we met," I asked.

"What's that?" Midnight asked.

"How do you keep your tail so curly?" I asked.

Midnight chuckled a little at that. "Tribal secret, I'll take it to my grave."

I rolled my eyes at that and we both jumped out. I quickly went into S.A.T.S. and fired three shots into the Pony in rapid succession, the other two quickly falling under Midnight's fire. We where about to get ready for the next attack, but there was the sound of gunfire and explosions outside.

The calvary had arrived, Bluesky and Cinnamon where attacking the camp. The fight lasted only a few minutes as the Imperial forces fell under their gunfire. We had captured their camp.

The battle was over.

 **00000**

The NCR troops started filing into the captured camp, we where quickly approached by General Goldmane.

"Your actions, while unorthodox have turned the tide of this battle," Goldmane said, though he was clearly not happy about it. "Which is why you four are going to be leading the next offensive."

"Next offensive?" I asked, suddenly I was very nervous.

"The standoff has long been broken," Midnight said. "There's only one thing left to do, we're going to take the Empire's base in the Northern fields."

 **Days Remaining: 360**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Covert Operative.**

 **Description: You're skilled in infiltration and subversion, a handy tool against your enemies. Charisma gets an extra point, and Sneaking gets an extra 5 points.**

 **00000**

 _ **Well, NCR is closer to their goal of taking the Northern Fields, but they still have one last obstacle in their way.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ruby and company are tasked with taking out the command base belonging to the Crimson Empire. Can they succeed? Find out next time in, "Storm."**_


	7. Storm

_Hey there everypony, well, I've gotten pretty far into this fanfic so far, so lets get going with chapter 7._

 _I hope you all enjoy as we finish up our first Story Arc of_ Wasteland Jewel _, because things are just going to get even more intense from here. I hope you all enjoy. This will, hopefully be really good._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Fallout, or Fallout: Equestria._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **STORM**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

He wanted us to take out the Crimson Empire's main base of operation in the Northern Fields? I wasn't sure if I was up for another battle or infiltration mission, and I was about to say so when Midnight spoke up.

"The soldiers aren't ready for another battle today," Midnight said. "We'll defend the captured camp, but a full on offensive is out of the question."

Goldmane didn't look too happy about that, but he begrudgingly agreed as he trudged off. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was glad that Midnight was able to talk him down so easily, but I didn't like what this might mean for tomorrow.

Midnight came up to me and Bluesky as we where assigned to one of the captured tents, there where more tents being set up around the camp in preparation for the night.

"I wanted to thank you both for your help," Midnight said. "No one's asking either of you to help with the attack on the Imperial base tomorrow, but we could use everypone we can get."

I had to think long and hard on that one, if I agreed to participate, then I would be putting myself in a position where I could possibly hurt other Ponies again. But on the other hoof, if I didn't then I wouldn't be in a position to help if I could.

I looked at Bluesky who was checking the guns on her battle saddle. "I'm always up for a good fight, but if Ruby doesn't want to go, I'm out too."

Wow, I didn't think a Pony like Bluesky would be so willing to stay out of a fight just because I didn't want to fight. The thing was, even though I was far from a soldier, I wanted to do everything I could to keep the Wasteland safe.

This was a difficult decision to make, but I knew that I only could make one choice in order to do the right thing.

"I'm in, but I want to do medical work like I did earlier," I answered, Bluesky nodded in agreement.

"Good, we'll be glad to have you both," Midnight said and trotted off.

I watched her go, I still had to wonder if there was something else she was hiding from us. There was something, strange about that Mare, even if she was nice and helpful, it was like she kept something from everypony else.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Bluesky.

"Sometimes," Bluesky said with a shrug. "Midnight is nice, but she's still a soldier so she has a job to do. She's a good commander, probably one of the better ones in the NCR, but this is a war, so she has to do her duty as well as help Ponies."

I nodded and opened a metal box that had been left behind by the previous inhabitant of the tent. There was a few random items, but it also held a piece of paper and a memory orb.

"Hey, what's that?" Bluesky asked as she picked up the note and straightened it out as we looked it over.

 _Cold Star,_

 _Keep this close, but don't access it yourself. Our contact in New Pegasus is going to pay us a lot of caps for this Memory Orb, but insisted that nopony access it before him. Once the battle with the NCR is over, take this to the Crystal Palace Casino in New Pegasus for our payment._

 _Veris._

"Huh, somepony in New Pegasus wanted this?" Bluesky asked as she looked at the Memory Orb. "I wonder what could be on this thing."

"Well, it, might be worth checking out," I said. "Do you think I have time?"

"You should, I think they'll be serving dinner in a bit, but you should have time," Bluesky answered with a nod. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks," I said and tapped into the Memory Orb with my magic, my vision went black as I started reliving the memories of a Pony.

 **00000**

I tried to get a feel of where I was, it took me a moment to realize that I was staring at a terminal screen that was listing information on a Pony.

Name: Octavia Philharmonic  
Hometown: Ponyville  
Gender: Mare  
Tribe: Earth Pony  
Marital Status: Married

"Doctor Jasmine," a mare's voice said, my host turned to see Scootaloo walking into the room. "What's your status?"

"We've gotten most of the medical data, ma'am," my host said. "And the materials are coming in tomorrow, we're just waiting on the information from the list for stables 29 and 112."

That made me pause a little, why was Stable-tec looking into getting medical information and genetic material on Stable dewellers? Come to think of it, why would anypony want access to this Memory Orb? It was just a conversation between two Ponies, and honestly it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me.

"Good," Scootaloo said with a nod.

"We're going to need a bigger facility though at this rate," my host continued and gestured to a map. "Maybe the Stable-tec offices in Neigh Orleans."

Now I realized what I was looking at, I was looking at a map of Stable-tec facilities in and around Neigh Orleans. I could see one right where Stable 26 was, there was also lables in the mountains, Stable 20, and several others scattered throughout the area. My host pointed a hoof at one that was marked as the main Stable-tec facility.

"Well, I'll have to talk with Apple Bloom, but I don't think that will be a problem," Scootaloo said.

"Good, if we're going to make these Stables work, we're going to need this database," my host said with a nod.

"Good, this project is going to be important for the future of Equestria, so keep up the good work," Scootaloo said and headed back out the door.

My host turned back around, but my vision turned dark once again, the memory was over.

 **00000**

I woke up with a start as my vision returned to normal, for a moment I still questioned the interest in the memory orb, the only thing that might be of interest is whatever was put into the Neigh Orleans Stable-tec building.

I looked outside, only to realize that it was raining again, the eerily beautiful Firerain fell even harder than it had before. I looked over and saw Bluesky was eating a meal with some supplies lying next to her, probably meant for me to eat.

"Glad you're finally awake," the blue Pegasus said with a smile. "Come on, join me for dinner."

I realized how hungry I actually was. I walked over to Bluesky and started eating the supplies she had set out for me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile," I said with a nod.

"No problem Doc," Bluesky said with a smile.

I tapped my Pipbuck and the sound of music from the radio started playing again. I sighed and listened to the music as I kept eating. After a few minutes, the voice of Melody echoed over the radio again.

 _"Hey there Fillies and Gentlecolts out there in Pony Post-Apocalytpia,"_ the mare's voice sounded. _"Well, I've got some good news from the Northern Fields, it seems that the NCR has managed to push back the Imperial Interlopers that tried to take their base. That's right my little ponies, the standoff between the NCR and the Crimson Empire in the Northern Fields has been broken. On top of that, I've got it on good faith that the Jewel of the Wasteland herself was involved in the taking of the command camp for the Empire. Well done Jewel, well done to you and all our brave mares and stallions on the front lines."_

Bluesky looked at me with a grin while I blushed, I really wished that Melody would stop singing my praises so much already. But at least she mentioned the NCR troops and their actions this time.

 _"In other news from around the Wasteland,"_ Melody continued. _"Troops carrying the banner of the new Redeye have been seen moving south. While they haven't encoutnered the NCR yet, its unknown exactly what their intentions are."_

Bluesky was concerned by that comment, the usual cheery Pegasus was definitely shaken by that announcement. I turned off the radio again so we could talk, I wanted to learn more about this.

"If the new Redeye's forces are moving this far south, that could be a problem," Bluesky commented. "Usually they're too busy dealing with things up north, its practically unheard of for anypony working for him for him to come south."

"Defecters from his army maybe?" I suggested.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Bluesky said with a shrug. "His forces are always trouble, I've had some run-ins with them up north."

"Have you ever met Melody?" I asked Bluesky out of curiosity, I wanted to know more about this mare that we listened to on the radio.

"Well, no, but nopony has really," Bluesky said. "She's based out of Neigh Orleans, that much we do know, but I don't know anypony who's ever met her."

That was odd, was it possible that Melody had something to hide, so she didn't want to be publically known? That was, kind of odd honestly, why would she want to keep her identity a secret?

"Why do you ask?" Bluesky asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"curiosity mostly," I said with a shrug. "Maybe someday we could head that way, maybe she could help us out or something. I want to know more about what's going on around here, and she might be a good way to start."

"Ah, I see," Bluesky said with a shrug. "Well, maybe once things calm down here, we can go there next."

"That sounds like a plan," I said with a smile. "Lets hope things calm down soon."

"Well hey, if we can take out the Empire tomorrow around here tomorrow, we'll be just fine," Bluesky said and gave me a hug. "Bluesky and Doc, it'll be fun."

I blushed a little at the close contact with the Pegasus mare. I wished I could tell her how I felt. I was about to say something as suddenly Midnight came in, interrupting me before I could say anything.

"Ruby, Bluesky, come with me," she said.

I exchanged glances with Bluesky, why where we suddenly being called away? We both got to our hooves and followed Midnight. I could only hope that whatever she had in mind for us this time wasn't too bad.

I was to be dissapointed.

 **00000**

Midnight took us to the main tent, the firerain having stopped by now. Midnight didn't say anything as we walked, going past soldiers who where getting the camp set up for the night. At least I assumed it was night, Celestia's sun was still covered by the clouds that covered the sky.

"What do you think she wants that she couldn't talk about in the tent?" I whispered to Bluesky.

"I don't know," Bluesky admitted. "But I'll bet it has something to do with the battle tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably," I said with a nod, though I wasn't sure exactly how I could help with that. Bluesky I could understand, she was a soldier after all and she had a lot more experience in the wasteland than I did. "But I'm not sure why she wants me then."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, you're one of the best ponies I've ever met," Bluesky said and ruffled my mane with her hoof as we kept walking.

"Are you two lovebirds going to keep talking back there, or come inside?" Midnight asked, we had reached the entrance to another tent.

"We're not..." I started to say, my face turning redder again, this just got a giggle out of Bluesky. "Oh forget it."

Midnight just laughed as we entered the tent past two guards, Cinnamon Apple was waiting inside along with another member of the Applejack's Rangers. They where standing around a table that had been set up in the middle of the tent.

"Are we all here?" Midnight asked, Cinnamon Apple nodded. "Good, we should be secure here."

"Okay, so why are we here?" I asked as Midnight levitated a map out of her saddle bag and laid it out on the table. It seemed to be depicting a complex, or maybe even a small town. "Is this the main Imperial base?"

"Yeah, its in the ruins of a town called Alpony," Midnight said with a nod. "Its about a mile from here, on the southern end of the fields. Its where Goldmane wants us to attack tomorrow."

"Tha problem is that there is a lot of potential for colatteral damage," Cinnamon Apple said.

"Which is why we're going into the base tomorrow morning," Midnight said. "We're going to need to try and get as many of the non-combatant slaves out of the base in order to keep them safe."

I was starting to understand a bit exactly why she had asked us here. I cared enough about ponies that I would try and keep as many of them alive as I could, so the two of us made sense I guess.

"I don't know, they don't look like they can do this," the other Ranger said. "The Pegasus maybe, but this one doesn't exactly look like she's up for a fight."

"Ruby doesn't kill, Viola," Midnight said, directing the comment at the armored pony who I guess was named Viola. "She's a medical Pony, she'll be coming along for medical support."

Viola looked like she was about to say something when Cinnamon stopped her. "She's comin' with us, Ah wouldn't argue with tha Colonel."

"Yes Knight Cinnamon," Viola said.

"Then you all better get your rest tonight, tomorrow, we attack," Midnight said. I nodded and left the tent with Bluesky.

 **00000**

"So, you never told me what was on that Memory Orb," Bluesky said as we settled into the tent. "Or for that matter why somepony would want it."

"I'm not sure why somepony would want it honestly," I admitted. "It was about medical files being sent to the Stable-tec main facility in Neigh Orleans. Not, actually sure why it was even recorded."

"Well, the Ministry of Peace did some screwed up things during the war," Bluesky said with a sigh. "Some ponies, even civilians, had issues so their minds where... changed, memories removed by Unicorns working for the MoP."

The Ministry of Peace? That was the Ministry that was run by Fluttershy during the war, something about that felt weird, why would she do that to Ponies? The world outside the Stable was certainly different, and I got the feeling that I had a lot to learn.

"Bluesky, can I ask you, kind of a weird question?" I asked.

"Doc, no question you could ask me would be weird," Bluesky said with a yawn.

"Are you, you know..." I started to say, but paused, I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence without giving away how I feel about her, but I managed to squeak out, "Into Mares?"

"Umm... maybe a little..." Bluesky said. "Oh hey look at the time, we've got an early morning tomorrow, good night!"

She didn't say another word, I guess she fell asleep, wow she really does fall asleep fast. I looked over at her, she had her back turned away from me and my eyes ran over her shapely flank, imagining what I could do if...

Goddesses, was I really thinking that? Yes, she's beautiful, but this wasn't the right time to think about this kind of thing. Besides, she didn't say yes, that could mean that she was into stallions after all, but she did dodge the question, so, I wasn't even sure.

I fell asleep not long afterwards and pulled the blanket over me.

 **00000**

My dreams where filled with images of the wasteland as I soared over them. For a moment, I thought Bluesky was carrying me, but I looked to the right to see my Pegasus friend flying.

"Don't worry Doc, you've gotten the hang of it," she said with a smile. I looked back and realized I was flying under my own power with two wings grown out of my back.

"How am I flying?" I called to Bluesky.

"Don't you remember?" Bluesky said with a giggle. "You..."

I was suddenly woken up by Bluesky shaking me awake.

"Come on Doc, its time to get up," she said. "Midnight wants us both ready to go in 30 minutes."

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said and got to my hooves as I shook my head as I slipped on my Pipbuck and checked the time. "0630? Who gets up this early?"

"You're in a war Doc, you'll have to get used to getting up early," Bluesky said as I ran a brush through my mane and tail. "Besides, we're going to have to get there before the NCR does, so we'll have to get going soon."

"I guess that makes sense," I said with a shrug as I checked and cleaned my guns, making sure that the non-lethals where loaded as I put my pistol back in its holster. "Look, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it," Bluesky said as she preened her wings. "I'm just, not very comfortable talking about that, you understand, right?"

Wow, that was kind of ironic, the Pegasus who enjoyed teasing me about being attracted to her wasn't comfortable talking about it herself. I was tempted to tell her how I felt right then and there, but the words where caught in my throat.

I sighed and finished getting ready, soon enough we where out at the entrance to the camp with Midnight, Cinnamon, and Viola.

"Are we all ready?" Midnight asked.

"I'm ready," I said, and the others nodded and we trotted out of the camp and into the wasteland.

 **00000**

There wasn't any sign of other ponies as we walked along, it was quiet, eerily quiet. Last time we had made a trip like this, the sounds of battle and bloodshed had echoed across the fields. This time it was quiet, and somehow that felt even creepier than anything else I had experienced before.

I put in one of my earbuds and started listening to the music Melody broadcast. I sighed, trying not to think about the coming mission. My compass was pointing me almost completely south as we kept walking.

Eventually Melody started talking again over the radio, _"I've got a new report in from my old friend Voice up in Crystal City. It seems the Cybermare herself has been made the Mayor of Crystal City. For those of you who aren't familiar with her, she's the one that was involved in dealing with the Enclave Remnant a couple of years ago. Kudos to you Cybermare."_

Who the heck is the Cybermare? I had to remember to file that away to learn about later, I was still new to the Wasteland, so its not like I knew everything. The Wasteland was strangely empty, there wasn't even corpses from the battle yesterday.

"Something on yer mind, Ruby?" Cinnamon asked as she came up next to me.

"Just thinking I guess," I said with a shrug. "How about you, that symbol means you're from New Pegasus, right? You're, kind of far from home."

"Ah came south with tha other Rangers," Cinnamon said. "Ah only joined last year, so Ah understand what yer goin' through."

"What's New Pegasus like anyway?" I asked.

"Ah didn't spend much time there," Cinnamon said. "Its not exactly tha most pleasant place in tha Wasteland."

"I see," I said, I was about to inquire more when Bluesky flew down, she had flown ahead to scout out the area we where heading towards.

"What's the situation?" Midnight asked as we kept walking and Bluesky joined us.

"It doesn't look good, they're holed in really good in Alpony," Bluesky said and shook her head. "It looks like they've gotten a couple hundred ponies holed up there."

"Great..." Midnight said and shook her head. "What about the slaves?"

"They're scattered through the town, I'm not sure how we're going to free them without taking on a virtual army," Bluesky said.

"Don't worry, we have a plan fer that," Cinnamon said and nodded to Viola who took out several explosives. "We'll provide a distraction, and at the same time we can take out some of their forces."

"Sounds good," Midnight said, I nodded in agreement, it was as good a plan as any, even if it would kill ponies, but it was the best plan we had. "Okay, lets get going then."

We continued walking until the walled town was finally within view. I gulped, this was going to be a difficult mission, but we had a job to do, no matter how hard it was. In the distance from the direction we came from, we could see the NCR army on approach..

It was time to end the battle for the Northern Fields once and for all.

 **00000**

The two members of Applejack's Rangers circled around to the southern wall of the town while the three of us approached from the east. The three of us had switched to Imperial uniforms that Midnight had brought so we could blend in in the Imperial Camp. At the gate where two ponies dressed in the armor of the Scarlet Guard, that wasn't a good sign at all.

"Great, that might mean that Black Sun is here," Midnight whispered. "He's the only member of the Inner Circle this close."

Great, something else that was my fault because I had accidentally attracted the General to this part of Equestria. I suddenly felt even more guilty after that, but it was a moot point by now.

"How long until they blow the wall?" I asked.

"Any minute now," Midnight said as she levitated out a rifle with a scope on it as she examined the base.

I shufffled nervously, getting into the base wasn't exactly going to be easy, even with a distraction.

Before I could say anything though, there was a sound of an explosion that shook the ground. The guards at the gate turned towards the sound and all but two ran into the walled town.

Two quick shots from Midnight's rifle hit the Scarlet Guard soldiers in the head and they crumpled to the ground.

"Lets get going before they notice they're down," Midnight said and galloped forward towards the game with me and Bluesky close behind.

 **00000**

There where more sounds of explosions and gunfire around us, but we where at least away from the fighting, for now.

"Geez, when Applejack's Rangers provides a distraction, they really go all out don't they?" Bluesky asked as we ducked into an alleyway to avoid a group of soldiers I had picked up on my EFS.

"Some of that gunfire is coming from the north," I pointed out. "I think the NCR has arrived."

"Figures," Midnight said as she swapped her sniper rifle for a pistol. "What's your EFS read, Ruby?"

I looked at the compass on my EFS and turned around in a circle to get an idea of where any ponies could be. There where a few red marks, but most of them where far enough away that we wouldn't have to worry about them, at least most of them. At the same time, there was a group of friendlies not too far away to the west.

"This way," I said and unholstered my pistol. "There's friendlies this way, they could be the slaves we're here to save."

"Right, lets get going," Midnight said as she trotted out and we followed close behind.

There where several soldiers in the Crimson Empire that ran past us, but they never gave us a second look as they ran towards either north or south to fight against the invading NCR. The ground shook as explosions racked the city.

"They're really going all out in this attack aren't they?" Bluesky asked as we went down another street.

"Goldmane is in command right now," Midnight said with a growl. "He's going to use the NCR as an all out attack against the Imperial forces, without caring about collateral damage."

Great, we where not only in the middle of a warzone, we where in the middle of one where our own allies where just as likely to fire on us as anypony else. Could this possibly get any worse?

I just had to ask that, because as we turned down another street we went past a hole that had been dug into what looked like it had been the front lawn of a house years ago. A foul, unpleasant spell hit my nostrils, and when I looked over I saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The hole was filled with corpses, Ponies, Zebras, even a Griffon here and there... they where all killed and thrown into this, mass grave by the Empire. I couldn't hold it in, I threw up, Bluesky and Midnight where easily disturbed, but at least they kept their composition.

"Bluesky, help her up, we need to keep moving," Midnight said, the anger in her eyes was obvious.

"Come on Ruby," Bluesky said, the Pegasus mercenary helping me start walking again. "Its going to be okay."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"The Empire only cares for Ponies that can be of use to them," Midnight said with a growl, the hatred dripping from every word she spoke. "I, heard rumors that they where doing this to the slaves they didn't deem worthy..."

Goddesses, why would the Empire do this? I hated the war, but this was insane, it was like they where just butchering ponies for no reason.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Midnight asked, the other two Ponies where looking at me with a worried look on their faces.

"I'm sorry... I just, wasn't expecting that," I said as I looked at my hooves. "Maybe I should go back, I'm not going to be any good to anypony here."

"Ruby, its okay," Midnight said. "Nopony would blame you for reacting like that, you're going to be just fine, but its your choice whether or not you want to stay."

I paused, I had to decide if I really wanted to stay or leave, if nothing else this just made me even angrier at the Crimson Empire. There where Ponies in the town that needed help, and I was going to help them, even if it killed me.

"I'm staying," I said. "I'm going to save more Ponies from being killed by the Crimson Empire."

Midnight and Bluesky nodded with a smile. We started walking again towards the group of friendlies to the west.

This was going to be a long day.

 **00000**

We finally reached our destination, an enclosed pen where there where ponies inside. Even with the base was under attack, there was still a group of 4 Ponies keeping the pens guarded.

"Figures," Bluesky said. "Of course it didn't get them all away, that would be way too easy wouldn't it?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Midnight said. "I need the two of you to get in there, I'll take care of our exit."

"Yeah, but how do you..." I started to say and turned to see that Midnight had vanished. "How did she do that?"

"Hell if I know," Bluesky said with a shrug. "Come on, we've got a job to do."

We trotted forward, and I remembered that before Midnight had been able to sneak into a guarded Imperial camp without much problem. Did she have a StealthBuck maybe? No, that couldn't be it, she didn't wear a PipBuck.

I remembered the history books from before the war mentioned that Zebras could turn invisible, did Midnight have a similar ability? I didn't have long to dwell on it as we reached the pens, the soldiers glared at us as we approached.

"State your business," one of the guards said.

"We're, umm," I started to say, I had to come up with a lie quick.

"The doctor here is here to check the slaves," Bluesky spoke up quickly, good old Bluesky saving my flank again. "Orders from the General."

The lead guard looked me over, I tried not to look nervous and held my head hard, trying not to let him intimidate me.

"Fine" the leader said as he nodded to the other guards. "Make it quick, we don't need medical supplies wasted on slaves with the NCR on the warpath."

I didn't reply, I just walked forward as the pens where opened, trying not to make eye contact with the guards. I hoped that whatever Midnight had planned wouldn't take much longer, this felt weird.

I trotted up to the first slave, an Earth Pony mare with yellowish fur that recoiled as I got close to her.

"Please, don't hurt us..." She said.

"Calm down, I'm here to help you," I whispered to her, the slaves where shackled together, that wasn't a good sign. I looked at Bluesky and nodded to her while my horn started glowing and I started using my telekinesis to unlock the chains. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Dew," Dew said nervously as I carefully unlocked the first set of shackles and moved onto the second. "Are you with the NCR?"

"I am," I said with a reassuring smile. "Are any of you badly injured?"

"No, we're okay, they, wanted to keep us intact, most of the time," another mare said, I frowned a little at that, it was obvious exactly what these Ponies where being used to.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The voice of the head guard demanded as I turned around to see him pointing a rifle at me.

Crap, I really should've seen that coming, I reached for my pistol when suddenly the guard's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he falls over with a knife sticking out of his neck. The other guards charged at us, but they where quickly cut down by Bluesky's battle saddle.

"You two can't just stay out of trouble can you?" Midnight's voice said from nowhere, then with a flurry of motion she threw off, some sort of cloak to reveal her standing there. "How often am I going to have to save your flanks?"

"How did you do that?" I asked as I went back to freeing the slaves. "And don't say its a tribal secret again."

"This isn't really the time to discuss that, I'll tell you later, Bluesky, cover us," Midnight said as she galloped to the far wall.

I had to work quickly, but lockpicking wasn't exactly my strong suit, I had to strain my telekinetic abilities to get them all done. There was another crack of Bluesky's battle saddle, great, just what I needed, even more pressure to get the job done.

"Thank you," one of the slaves, goddesses she couldn't be much older than 14, said as I freed her.

"It's going to be okay," I said with a smile as I unlocked the last of the locks. "We're going to get you all out of here."

"Get back!" Midnight shouted as she ran forward, it didn't take long for us all to get the message as we ran forward, after a few seconds the wall exploded. "Get out of here, all of you!"

The now freed ponies nodded and ran through the hall that was made in the wall, leaving the three of us behind.

"What now?" Bluesky asked.

"Now, we go after Black Sun," Midnight said as she levitated her pistol and started out again with us close behind.

 **00000**

As we ran through the streets of Alpony, the sounds of battle where getting closer, by now the NCR had breached the outer wall and where fighting the Crimson Empire in the streets. On Midnight's insistence we had discarded our uniforms so at the very least we wouldn't be killed by our allies.

We finally found Black Sun, he was dressed in the same armor I had seen him in, only this time his head was covered with a helmet. He was boarding a transport with others as we ran up.

"Another time, Colonel Midnight, we will meet again!" He said with a laugh as the transport took off. Midnight drew her rifle and tried to fire at the fleeing transport, but missed as it flew off towards the south..

"Damn him to Tartarus, he got away again!" Midnight shouted as she threw her rifle to the ground in anger.

"Midnight, calm down, we got the job done," I said, though I was starting to get the feeling that she had some sort of past with Black Sun. "You'll get him next time."

"The coward, he knew he was losing so he fled," Midnight growled as she put the rifle away again. "Come on, lets help finish up here."

The battle didn't last much longer, most of the ponies from the Crimson Empire didn't put up much of a fight with Black Sun gone. Within half an hour we had rounded up most of the troops for prisoner transport.

The battle for Alpony was over, but for me the war was just beginning.

 **00000**

Crimson Apple and Viola had done their job, once the wall was blown they helped the freed slaves get to the NCR lines for a full medical check-up. Thank Celestia they where all going to be okay.

Goldmane wasn't happy that we had ignored his orders again, but apparently someone higher in the chain of command had shot down any of his attempts to have Midnight court martialed, which just made him angrier.

"You're lucky I don't just have all three of you shot on the spot!" He snapped at us. "But luckily for all of you, somepony in the NCR seems to like you for some goddess damned reason. Colonel, your new orders and assignment."

He levitated a piece of paper over to Midnight who opened it and read it.

"It seems the NCR wants to keep a closer eye on you, Ruby," she said with a growl, she clearly wasn't happy about this. "They're assigning me as the 'Liaison officer to the new Stable Dweller.'"

It didn't require somepony who knew a lot about the way the NCR ran things to know that was a nice way of saying that she was my problem now.

"General, Midnight's a fine soldier, but she can be a greater asset in command of her Rangers than with me," I protested.

"President Grimfeathers disagrees," Goldmane said and shook his head, that caught me and Bluesky offguard. While I hadn't heard of this, President Grimfeathers before, the title sounded important enough. "The order came from her, not me, there's a lot of concern over a new Stable Dweller, especially one getting involved in NCR affairs, so Junction Town wants somepony to keep an eye on you."

"Fine..." Midnight said, but it was pretty obvious that she wasn't happy with this. Goldmane trotted off and she turned to look at me. "What's the plan, Ruby?"

I checked the time on my PipBuck, it wasn't even 1200 hours yet, I made a decision and nodded. "We get all the supplies we can, then we're setting off for Neigh Orleans."

Midnight and Bluesky nodded and we all went our separate ways as we started looking around the captured town.

 **00000**

We got the supplies we would need for the trek to Neigh Orleans, had a quick lunch, and we where once again on our way. Midnight had at least seemed to lighten up a little, and was more than willing to share the secret of her invisibility.

"Its called a Zebra Invisibility Cloak, its a relic from before the great war," Midnight said. "The old family legend is that it was a gift to my ancestor from a friendly Zebra who was sympathetic to Equestria."

Wow, I had to admit that was pretty cool, too bad I didn't have one of those. I turned to look at Bluesky when I realized she had taken off her goggles to stare at something in the sky.

"Bluesky, are you okay?" I asked.

"You might want to look at this," she said, and pointed in the direction she was pointing.

My eyes followed her hoof, and I gulped, in the distance, visible as it got closer with every second, was a massive dragon.

And it was heading right for us.

 **Days Left: 359.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Liberator.**

 **Description: You've gained a reputation in the Wasteland as a liberator of slaves and friend to the downtrodden. You get an increased chance of passing a speech check with certain Ponies.**

 **00000**

 _ **Well, the Northern Fields Arc is over, Midnight has joined the crew, but who is this dragon that's on approach?**_

 _ **All this and more will be answered next time in chapter 8, "Revelations."**_


	8. Revelations

_Well, the first arc might be over, but the next arc isn't ready to start yet until next time._

 _This time at least, we get a familiar face or two coming back for their first appearances in this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy._

 _So, who was that dragon who was flying towards them? You'll find out soon enough, so you can stop wondering._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters I've created._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 8:**

 **REVELATIONS**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

A Dragon, I had only read about them before in the history records from before Stable 26 was closed. During the war, they had sided with the Zebras after the assassination of the Dragon Lord Ember, supposedly by a Pony, though more than likely it was by Zebras to get them on their side.

"How many dragons are there left in Equestria?" I whispered to Bluesky as Midnight took out her sniper rifle.

"Not very many," Bluesky admitted. "Red Eye had one in his employ, and there was one who took part in the Battle of Neighvarro. I've heard some rumors about one living around New Pegasus, but nothing confirmed."

I turned to look at Midnight who was looking at the dragon through her sniper scope, she scowled and lowered the rifle. That was odd, she didn't seem angry, more frustrated about what was going on.

"Everything okay, Midnight?" I asked her.

"Its Watcher," she muttered.

That caught my attention, I remembered that Bluesky had mentioned Watcher very briefly before when I talked about the Doctor. Watcher was a dragon? I hadn't expected that at all, and why was he here?

"Watcher? I thought he retired 4 years ago after Gardens of Equestria was used," Bluesky said.

"The NCR has had some interactions with him," Midnight replied. "Mostly in our efforts to get access to the Single Pegasus Project since he's the only one who can access it."

My ears perked up at that, I wasn't familiar with the Single Pegasus Project, but it had to be important if the NCR wanted access to it. If a Dragon was the only one who could access it, that made it even more interesting.

Before anypony could speak again, the dragon, Watcher landed in front of us. He was enormous with purple scales and green spikes, I gulped as he looked us over with his one good eye, his other eye covered with an eye patch.

"Colonel Midnight, its been awhile," the dragon said in a deep voice.

"Hello Watcher," Midnight said unhappily.

Watcher's good eye looked Bluesky over before settling on me and narrowing. I thought that he was reacting to my Stable Barding, but it was more like he was reacting to something else, I should've questioned this more in retrospect.

"My appologies for coming in unannounced," Watcher said. "My name is Spike, or Watcher as your friend here insists on calling me."

Spike... wait, I knew that name from the history books too, that was the name of a dragon who was connected to the Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle. That meant, he was over 200 years old, this dragon had survived the war and more.

"I'm, Ruby Starlight," I said nervously. "I'm from Stable 26."

"Bluesky at your service Mr. Dragon, free agent extrodinare!" Bluesky said, she was clearly not as unnerved by Spike.

"Hmm..." Spike said as he looked us over again. "I want the three of you to come with me, I have a temporary base of operations nearby."

I looked at Midnight, she knew more about Spike than I did, she didn't look happy, but she nodded.

"Okay, we'll come with you," I said with a nod. Spike knelt down so we could get on his back, and after a minute took off with us holding on.

 **00000**

Flying on the back of a dragon was different from flying with Pegasus power. Spike was fast, even faster than Bluesky was, we could see a lone mountain that jutted out of the wasteland ahead of us.

Spike came to a landing a good way up the mountain in front of a cave and let us get off his back as he motioned for us to come inside.

"Can he be trusted?" I whispered to Midnight as we walked into the cave. I wasn't sure what to make of this dragon, and ultimately I trusted Midnight's judgement in this matter if she had interacted with him before.

"He can," Midnight said, she was agitated, but it didn't seem to be directed at anything in particular. "Its a, personal matter between the two of us."

I should've questioned that more, at least asked Spike about it, but I let it pass. I didn't have much more time to talk about this as we entered the main room of the cave, and stepped into a, library?

The cave was lined with stacks and stacks of books, I had never seen this many books in one place before, even back in the Stable's library. Spike seemed right at home here, but sometimes his gaze lingered upon the books, like he was longing for something.

"These books belonged to Twilight Sparkle," Spike explained. "She, left them with me, before the Megaspells fell..."

There was a tone of sadness in his voice, Twilight hadn't survived the war after all. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Dragon, he was all alone in the world except for the occasional Ponies who visited.

"I'm sorry Spike," I said softly. "I wish I could've known her..."

"Its okay Ruby," Spike said with a sigh.

"So why are we here?" Midnight asked as Bluesky started examining the books.

"I've heard things about your adventures, and in particular you, Ruby Starlight, the Jewel of the Wasteland," Spike said as he eyed all three of us with his good eye. "There hasn't been a Stable Dweller to cause this much of a stir since the Cybermare or Littlepip. And as I'm sure you're aware, the NCR is very interested in you."

"Geez Doc, you're still making quite the name for yourself," Bluesky said with a grin.

"The Crimson Empire poses the greatest threat to the NCR in Equestria," Midnight said. "A Pony who can pose a serious threat to them will attract a lot of attention, and not all of it good."

I paused at that, I could handle attention from the NCR or Melody, but who else would be interested in me? Maybe I should've stayed out of this after all, but by now it was much too late.

"There is, something that I believe you should have," Spike said, he looked over the stacks of books before he picked one out. "One of the last things she told me was that if the worst happens, I needed to give this to a Pony I could trust with it."

My horn glowed as I took it out of his claw carefully, it was a rather non-descript book, brown and faded, but it had a symbol on the front that made me stop. It was of a blazing, shining sun, I knew that symbol from history books, it was Celestia's cutie mark.

"Spike, I can't accept this..." I said softly.

Midnight on the other hoof looked at it strangely, but kept herself composed. I wondered if there was something about it that she knew and I didn't.

"Keep it," Spike insisted. "It was important to Twilight that somepony got it, and I believe you are that pony."

I opened the book to the first page and was surprised to find something written on it in the same flowing style I had seen in the history book.

 _Forgiveness: The Pony who has caused harm to others, but was forgiven and redeemed, giving forgiveness in turn will guide the way to the kind._

I flipped through the pages of the book, it was mostly blank, but there where words that varied between the same hoofwriting and one I didn't recognize. I was about to say something else when the book began glowing, I looked in surprise as words began to form on the pages.

"Ruby, be careful," Bluesky said. "Something about this feels weird."

"The book is working like its supposed to," Spike said. "Its, magical, it allows two ponies to communicate."

The writing seemed to finish, and I looked at it closely.

 _"Twilight, I hope you're reading this, things are starting to get bad here. Something seems to be affecting the weather, especially around Canterlot High, I'm starting to think it might be magical in nature, and the other you agrees with me. You said that something seemed to be affecting this universe from yours. I wish you'd reply, I'm starting to get worried about this."_

I paused, this was a plea from, another universe? This sounded too unreal to me, like one of those old serials from before the war that we had down in Stable 26. Was it actually possible that other universes could exist, and somepony was trying to reach out to Twilight Sparkle?

 _"Twilight, please, if you can help us... we could use it."_

"Spike, what's this about?" I asked the Dragon as I showed him what the book said.

"Before the war, Twilight and I visited another universe on several occasions," Spike said. "Its, a long story."

I listened in shock as the dragon told a story about another universe inhabited by creatures called humans. Apparently Twilight Sparkle had followed a Unicorn named Sunset Shimmer (wait, doesn't Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle mean the same thing?) through a portal to this other universe. I had to wonder about that, it sounded too fantastic to be true, but this was a world of magic, so stranger things had happened.

"Geez, and I thought I had crazy stories to tell," Bluesky said with a chuckle. "Maybe you should put it into a book, might be a best seller."

I had to admit I was curious, I took out a quill pen and wrote one word in the book: "Hello." It was a long shot, but it was at least something that could prove the story to be true or not, for all I knew Twilight Sparkle had a really weird sense of humor.

That's when more words started to form on the page, I blinked, I hadn't expected a reply that quickly.

 _"Who the hay are you? I know you're not Twilight."_

That was it, I was officially making contact with another universe, and it felt really weird.

 **00000**

My hooves trembled as I looked at the words, I wasn't sure if I should reply again and tell her who I was. No one had written in this book in 200 years, so it must've caught the pony on the other end off guard.

"I don't like this," Midnight said, for a moment I thought she was directing it at me, but when I looked she was addressing Spike. "That book hasn't been used in so long, we don't know what magical effects it might have."

"Midnight, you're being paranoid," Bluesky said rolling her eyes. "I doubt Spike would've given her something if he wasn't sure that it was safe."

"I don't know about that," Midnight said. "I don't trust that book, something about it is weird."

"You of all Ponies should know that the magic isn't that simple," Spike growled. "The choice is Ruby's."

The two ponies and the dragon turned to look at me, I really hated it when I was put on the spot like this. However, there was something about this book, while Midnight was right that it was weird, it still radiated a powerful magic.

Then there was the cover, did that mean it had once belonged to Celestia herself? I took a long look at the book and flipped through it, studying the pages before I made my decision.

"I'm going to keep it, for now," I said. There's, something about this book, something important."

Spike nodded, Midnight didn't look happy, but she seemed to accept the decision.

I picked up the quil again and started writing in the book, I felt like I should tell whoever was on the other end who I was at the very least.

 _"My name is Ruby Starlight, I'm a Medical Pony living in Equestria. I was given this book by Spike, who's this?"_

After a minute, the words started to form on the page again.

 _"My name is Sunset Shimmer, I'm trying to reach Twilight Sparkle, is she with you?"_

I paused, I wasn't sure how to answer that question, Twilight Sparkle had been dead for 200 years, how was I supposed to tell her that? I started writing again, hoping that I could say this as tactfully as I could.

 _"I'm sorry, but, Twilight has been dead for 205 years. She died at the end of the war with the Zebras... I wish I could give you better news."_

There was a long pause, no words where being written on the pages, silence filled the cave as even everypony else wanted to get some answer from Sunset. I sighed, trying to figure out what to do next when suddenly the writing started again.

 _"I'm sorry... I need, some time to think this over..."_

"Sunset is still alive, fascinating," Spike said thoughtfully. "That might mean that time hasn't been passing at the same rate in that universe."

"I hate temporal mechanics..." Midnight groaned as she rubbed her head. "If there's two parallel universes, shouldn't time be running parallel as well?"

The three of us exchanged glances, none of us had a good answer to her question. Something about this was weird, but since we didn't have an answer.

"Oh, there's something else I wanted to give you," Spike said. "Twilight said to give it with the book."

I blinked as he took out a simple box and opened it, inside was a memory orb. I paused a moment, looking around, Midnight and Bluesky where talking off to the side.

"Who's memory is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's, Twilight's," Spike said calmly. "I don't know what's on it, that's for you to find out."

I levitated the memory orb up and enveloped it with my magic and was drawn into the memory.

 **00000**

I blinked as I looked around, it took me a minute to realize I was in a pristine office, looking out at a beautiful cityscape, with a castle looming up above them. I gasped mentally, realizing exactly what city this was, I was in Canterlot.

"Uh, Minister Twilight, Minister Rainbow Dash is here to talk to you," a Unicorn pony said, poking her head into the office. "She said she's expected."

"Of course, let her in," my host said in a calm, almost elegant voice as she turned to see a Cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, this had to be Rainbow Dash, wow, really original name. "Rainbow, thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Well, I happened to be in town," Rainbow said with a shrug. "The Shadowbolts are going to be on the front lines again soon enough."

The Shadowbolts? That was the group of Pegasi that flew during the war, right? Actually, I might've been sick that day when we learned about them... oops.

My host paused for a long time before letting out a sigh. "Rainbow, there's a favor I have to ask of you, one that I can only trust you with."

Rainbow's ears perked up at that, she was as curious to hear what it was as I was. "What is it, Twilight?"

"We both know the war is just getting worse and worse by the day," my host said. "The Zebras are pressing the offensive even harder. If it gets worse, I need you to get Eclipse to Stable 13 out near Appaloosa."

"Stable 13? Wouldn't Stable 1 here in Canterlot be better?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, your parents are there, wouldn't it make more sense for her to be with her grandparents?"

Grandparents? Okay, that caught me off guard, Twilight Sparkle had a daughter who she sent with Rainbow Dash to Stable 13? That was strange, Midnight was from Stable 13 too so there where survivors, did this mean that somepony from Stable 13 was descended from Twilight Sparkle?

"Please Rainbow, you're the only pony fast enough to get her there that quickly," my host said. "I know that she could be here in Canterlot, but if the Zebras strike like I'm afraid they will, it'll be faster and safer to get her into 13."

"You can count on me, Twilight," Rainbow said with a nod. "If anypony can get her to Stable 13, its me, I'll keep your daughter safe."

"Thank you Rainbow, I knew I could rely on you," my host said with a smile. "Good luck on the front lines."

Rainbow nodded and headed out the door as a Unicorn filly bounded in. "Mommy!" She said and stopped by my host. She was a darker shade of purple with a dark mane and tail, she looked up at me with a smile

"I'm sorry Minister Twilight, she just ran in," the Unicorn from before said as she poked her head inside again.

"Its okay," my host said before nuzzling her daughter.

"Hey, what was Auntie Rainbow doing here?" The filly, Eclipse I guess, asked.

"I needed to ask her to do something for me," my host said with a reassuring smile. "You and her might be going on a trip together someday."

"Will you be coming with us mommy?" Eclipse asked innocently.

"I... don't know... I hope so..." My host, she was starting to cry as she wrapped one of her wings around Eclipse. "Just remember Eclipse, I'll always love you."

"What's wrong mommy?" Eclipse asked, looking up at my host, a scared look was in the filly's eyes.

"Its going to be okay..." My host said, I could feel that she was struggling to figure out what to say. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

I really hoped that she was telling the truth, I knew Twilight didn't survive the war, but... what about Eclipse? Goddesses, I hoped that this little Filly didn't die in the horror of the last day.

"Where are we going?" Eclipse asked softly, hugging her mother to help comfort her.

"A place called Stable 13," my host said with a weak smile. "You'll be fine there, and I'll join you as soon as I can."

The memory ended there as everything turned black again.

 **00000**

"You shouldn't have shown her that, Watcher," the voice of Midnight reached my ears before my vision completely returned.

"Midnight, you're overreacting," Spike said. "It was Twilight's express orders that..."

"You're not exactly in any position to..." Midnight said when she realized that I had left the Memory Orb. "Did you find anything of interest, Ruby?"

"Nothing that's, immediately relevant," I admitted, I wasn't sure exactly what Midnight's stake was in this, but I didn't want to pry into her personal buisness. "Where's Bluesky?"

"She went to scout the Wasteland between here and Neigh Orleans," Spike answered. "She should be back shortly."

I looked between Spike and Midnight, there was definitely something between the two that had happened in the past. I wondered exactly what happened, but something told me that Midnight wasn't about to answer.

There was a flutter of wings as Bluesky came in for a landing outside the cave and trotted inside. "Everything seems clear, some Raider bands here and there, but nothing in our direct path."

"That's good," Midnight said. "Watcher, can you give us another ride down the mountain?"

"Of course, though, you might want this," Spike said as he took a strange device out of a pile and gave it to me. I looked at it confused, I didn't recognize it, that was for sure, but it seemed like it might be important. "You'll know what to do with it."

It seemed odd that he'd give it to me, what exactly was I supposed to do with it? I put it in my saddlebags and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to go," I said and turned to my traveling companions. "How about you two?"

"I'm ready," Bluesky said with a smile, Midnight nodded in agreement. We climbed onto Spike's back and he took off, flying us down towards the wasteland.

 **00000**

We came in for a landing a few miles outside of Neigh Orleans, Spike gave us all a nod as he took off again.

"That was, an interesting experience," Bluesky said as she stretched her wings.

"Yeah, well, lets get going," Midnight said as she started walking with the two of us close behind.

I put the earbuds back in my ears, listening to the sounds of music from NCR Radio playing for a few minutes before the sound of Melody's voice reached my ears.

 _"Greetings everypony out there in Pony Post-apocalyptia,"_ Melody said over the radio. _"Good news tends to be in short supply in Equestria, but today I've got some great news for all of you. The standoff between the NCR and the Crimson Empire in the Northern Fields is over, the main base of the Empire was overtaken by NCR troops lead by Colonel Midnight and with the assistance of the Jewel of the Wasteland. The Crimson Empire has been forced back to their territory to lick their wounds. Well done all of you, your actions today will change everything."_

I couldn't help but smile, but paused when I heard another source of music. I removed my headphones when I saw a spritebot approaching. This one didn't say anything, it just shook at us before turning and going in another direction.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Bluesky said. "What do you think?"

"I think its being controlled by the Doctor," I said. "I might be wrong, but its worth a try at least."

Midnight shrugged and we started walking after the Spritebot. After a few minutes, we came across what I have to admit is the strangest thing I've seen so far, it was a box, a blue box, taller than a pony, with the words "POLICE CALL BOX" on the top.

"Oh my, you're finally here," an accented voice said from the box. "Come inside, all three of you."

We exchanged glances and stepped into the box, and into something that I certainly had never expected.

 **00000**

The inside of the box was, something else entirely, it had a center console with large walls with several designs lining it.

"Its, bigger on the inside..." I said in awe, what the heck was going on here?

"Yes, it certainly is," the same voice we had heard before, I knew that voice, I had heard it before, it was the Doctor's voice, without the mechanical distortion. A brown earth pony with a cutie mark of an hourglass stepped off a set of stairs. "Welcome to the TARDIS ladies."

"You, there was records of you in Stable 13," Midnight said. "You where working for the Ministry of Arcane Science during the war, Doctor Whooves right?"

"That was a long time ago," the Doctor said. "I just go by the Doctor these days, like I did in the old days."

I was surprised by this, this was certainly the Pony who had given me advice before, but, he was from before the war? And for that matter, what the heck was this place? How was it bigger on the inside like this?

"How are you that old?" I managed to stammer out. "You don't look older than 30."

"Well, that's a long story," the Doctor said sheepishly. "I'm, not exactly from Equestria, I only really remembered the truth during the war. Towards the end, I took the TARDIS into the future and... crash landed here. Ironic really, the TARDIS has taken hits from Daleks, Cyberponies, and Celestia only knows what else, and she crashed after a rocket attack."

The three of us exchanged glances, of course we had no idea what the heck he was talking about, there was something odd about this Pony. Did, he mean that he was an alien of some sort?

"Doctor, what exactly is this place?" Bluesky asked, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on here. "This place, is different from anything I've seen in the entire Wasteland... well, except the time I visited the Castle of Friendship, that place is huge on the inside!"

I really wondered what the heck she was talking about, maybe Twilight's old Castle up in Ponyville?

The Doctor didn't bat an eye at Bluesky's odd behavior, just let out a light chuckle. "Like I said, this is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Its, basically supposed to be a time machine, kind of ironic really since there's just a spell for that here. It, mostly works, though, there's a piece of equipment that's been broken for awhile now."

Wait, a time machine? This Pony could travel through time and he let the world get this bad? A feeling of anger started to rise in me as I stomped a hoof, getting the attention of the other Ponies.

"Doctor, are you saying you could go back in time and change everything that's happened?" I stuttered out.

"Its not that simple," the Doctor said somberly. "The war and the Last Day are, different on a temporal level."

"What's that even supposed to... Never mind, I need some air," I said and ran out of the TARDIS.

 **00000**

I found myself looking out at a whole lot of nothing as I breathed heavily, I had to try and process what the heck was going on. There was a time machine, a freakin' time machine, why did I feel like I was in one of the science fiction serials from before the war with all of this?

I closed my eyes, trying not to go crazy as I put my headphones back in. The soft sound of Velvet Remedy singing filled my ears again.

 _"We fall, we fall again_

 _Stare through empty window panes_

 _We fall, we fall again_

 _I guess some things never change_

 _Sterile soil (We fall again...)_

 _Will harden (Why do we never change?)_

 _Wasted world (We fall again...)_

 _My garden."_

I sighed as I opened my eyes again, looking up at the cloud covered sky. This whole wasteland was incredibly dreary, the war was taking its toll on Equestria, and the weather... well, this unusual weather wasn't helping anything.

Was it actually possible to change the past? Goddesses, I didn't want to think about it, the very idea of traveling through time gave me a headache.

"Hey Doc, are you okay?" Bluesky asked as she came out of the TARDIS behind me and took a seat next to me.

"I, don't know honestly," I admitted to the blue Pegasus seated next to me. "Something about the Doctor just... feels weird, like he's telling us everything and not enough at the same exact time."

Bluesky wrapped a foreleg and wing around me reassuringly, giving me a smile. "I know how you feel Doc, don't worry about it. If he's telling the truth about this, thing, I think that we have to try and understand why."

I paused at that, maybe Bluesky was right, I still wasn't sure what to make of this place, but it was at least something. I sighed and rested my head on Bluesky's shoulder, just taking a moment to enjoy the moment between us.

"Bluesky, I..." I started to say.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going back inside, why don't you stay out here awhile longer, just be careful, okay?" Bluesky said with a smile as she headed back inside.

"Okay Bluesky," I said with a soft smile that I didn't feel.

I sighed, it seemed like I'd never be able to tell her the truth about how I was starting to feel about her. I got to my hooves and headed back into the strange blue box with its mysterious inhabitant.

I just hoped that things would make more sense soon.

 **00000**

"So Joke Blue then made a comment about her seemingly bottomless bag in comparison to the TARDIS," the Doctor said to Midnight as I was coming in. "I swear, sometimes I think Equestria's gotten a lot weirder since the Last Day, which is quite the accomplishment in itself."

"Uh, Doctor?" I asked as I came up to him. "You where saying something before?"

"Yes..." The Doctor said with a sigh. "Time travel, doesn't work like that. The events of the war, they're temporally locked, changing them would create too many paradoxes, too many contradictions in the timeline that would affect things unpredictably."

I saw a pained look in his face, while I could tell that he was speaking the truth, he wished that it wasn't the truth. I didn't quite understand what he meant by the events being temporally locked, Midnight was right, I really hated Temporal mechanics.

"Not that it matters much at the moment, the TARDIS can't go back in time anymore, not without that part," the Doctor said. "The Ministry of Arcane Science developed an improved version, but it was likely lost when Canterlot was destroyed by the Enclave 5 years ago."

"Maybe not," I said, remmbering what Spike had told me, was it possible? There was only one way to find out as I levitated the strange device out of my saddlebag. "I got this from Spike, he said I'd know what to do with it."

"Oh my, that's it, that's the Temporal Regulator that the MAS made, I can't believe it survived the war!" The Doctor said excitedly, I admitted I didn't get what that meant, but hey, it was what he needed.

He headed off to install the device, leaving the three of us looking perplexed. I looked at Midnight for a moment who shrugged.

"He's an, interesting Pony," the Ranger colonel admitted. "I heard rumors about a Pony calling hmself the Doctor or something similar in the Wasteland, but I thought it was a legend, like the Puppetpony."

"The, Puppetpony?" I asked.

"An old Raider Legend," Midnight said. "About a Pony wearing Stable 55 barding who killed a group of Raiders with his bare hooves some years ago in a fit of insanity. At least that's how the story goes, its something that terrifies them, but I've never seen any proof of it."

I was about to say when the Doctor rejoined us. "Than you, you really saved my flank with that one, the old girl has been sitting here for so long, its good to finally be able to move again."

"Doctor..." I said with a sigh. "We should get going, we need to get to Neigh Orleans."

"Of course," the Doctor said. "I'll see you around the Wasteland my dear, take care, alonsey!"

I was a little confused by that, there was something incredibly odd about the Doctor, but he at least seemed willing to talk. He gave us a wave as we walked out of the TARDIS and back into the wasteland.

 **00000**

The trip from there to Neigh Orleans wasn't too long, but that wasn't our final destination. Midnight pointed us in the direction of a place she called New Maregny a community on the outskirts of Neigh Orleans proper.

Thankfully having a Ranger Colonel in our party opened a lot of doors, and since New Maregny was an NCR outpost we where quickly ushered in.

New Maregny was a city in itself, having been built out of the ruins around it, there where mostly Ponies, but I recognized members of several other species.

"Wow, I've never made it this far into Neigh Orleans before," Bluesky said in awe of the town around us.

"Yeah, New Maregny was one of the first towns we liberated during the initial push into Neigh Orleans," Midnight explained. "It was founded by Ponies from one of the local Stables and was conquered by the Empire."

"I see, well, glad its been liberated," I said with a nod, we stopped by a set of stores to pick up supplies, but there was somepony ahead of us that was dressed in a cloak.

"Two packages of Sweet Apple Candies," the pony said in an accent that I hadn't heard before, placing the caps on the counter when the salespony gave them to her. She took them in her hoof and put them in a bag under her cloak before turning around.

I was surprised to see that visible under her cloak was a white muzzle with black stripes, she wasn't a Pony at all, she was a Zebra.

"Oh my, its you," she said in surprise. "You're the Jewel of the Wasteland aren't you?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that at all.

 **Days Remaining: 359**

 **Level up!**

 **Perk Received: Temporal Investigator.**

 **Details: Your encounter with the Doctor has left you with a better knowledge of temporal mechanics. You get an extra point in Perception.**

 **00000**

 _ **Well, after a bit of a wait, you finally meet the real identity of the Doctor and Spike makes his return.**_

 _ **But next time we learn more about what's going on in and around Neigh Orleans as well as some special events. I hope you all look forward to it, see you next time in chapter 9, "Radioactive."**_


	9. Broadcast

_Well, I know some people have been looking forward to this chapter, so I hope you all are happy. Unless you didn't support any of this, then well, too bad, this is what I'm going with anyway._

 _Also I know I called the chapter something different last chapter, I just didn't like the title that much in retrospect so I changed it._

 _Well, lets get on with it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't create for this fanfic._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **BROADCAST**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

Okay, I wasn't sure exactly what to make of this, this strange Zebra had just called me the nickname that Melody had given me. It probably just meant that she listened to the radio, but how did she know it was me specifically?

"Uh, how do you know that miss..." I started to say.

"Xiraia, and I know because I'm an associate of Melody's," Xiraia said. "I've read the same reports as her, so I've got an idea of what to look for. A red Unicorn Pony with a white mane and a cutie mark of a short cross and star."

"Well, yeah," I said. "But its not like I did all that on my own."

Xiraia couldn't help but smile a little at that, it was weird, she was the first Zebra I had ever met, so I wasn't sure if this was normal behavior for her species. The only things I really knew about Zebras where from the history books, and I certainly hadn't expected to meet one like this.

"Of course you didn't, but Ponies need symbols," Xiraia said with a nod. "DJ Pon3 knew that, Melody knows it too. So does your friend over there."

"She's not wrong, the NCR is fighting a PR war as much as a real one with the Empire, so symbols are a good thing to rally ponies around," Midnight said with a nod. "Don't worry about it Ruby."

I was starting to get used to it at least, I looked at Xiraia again, there was something, vaguely familiar about her voice. I hadn't heard it before, but somehow, it was familiar to me, maybe it was my imagination.

"So, you know Melody then?" I asked the Zebra as we started walking through New Maregny.

"Yes, she and I came south with the NCR at the same time," Xiraia said, nodding to a large tower that dominated the center of the town. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Well, that's part of the reason we're here," Bluesky said. "Since Ruby is new to the Wasteland, she wants to talk to Melody and see if she can learn anything about what's going on."

"I see," Xiraia said, a twinkle in her eyes before giving me a smile. "Okay then, I'll take you three to meet Melody, but you have to promise to not tell anypony about her, she's a very private pony."

We all nodded in agreement, that was a fair request to make.

"Very good, now come with me," Xiraia said as she turned with a sweep of her cape and walked towards the tower with us close behind.

 **00000**

The tower was impressive as we stepped inside, we found ourselves in a room of some sort with several ponies standing around talking.

"Welcome to the Maregny Grand Hotel," Xiraia said. "I help run things here, we're under the NCR Radio Tower now."

"I see," Midnight said as she looked at the elevator ahead of us. "Quite the set-up you have here, Xiraia."

"The Ponies of New Maregny have done a great job supporting us," Xiraia said. "As well as the NCR. So, are you ready to meet Melody?"

"Yeah, lets meet her," I said nervously, I wasn't sure exactly what to expect from this visit as we got into the elevator.

"Authorization Xiraia, take us to the Broadcast Floor," Xiraia said in a cirsp, clear voice as the elevator started up the tower.

The elevator was walled with dirty glass, but we could still see out over the ruins of Neigh Orleans. The city stretched across our line of sight, even in its ruined state, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the big city. I hadn't even imagined something like this in the Stable.

"Nice view," I commented out loud.

"It is, some days I like to think about what the city was like before the war," Xiraia said with a sigh. "My ancestors lived here, long before the war forced them out of their home to Zebra Town up north, and then to Stable 3."

I wasn't expecting Xiraia to talk about her family, they had lived here once? There was a tone of sadness to her voice, I understood how she felt.

There was a ding as the elevator reached its destination and the door opened up.

 **00000**

The broadcast center was built close to the top of the tower. Lining the walls where several computer terminals as well as records with different labels on them.

"Well, its not exactly Tenpony Tower, but it has its charm," Xiraia said with a shrug.

"I don't seem to see anypony around," Midnight commented, she had a point, we seemed to be the only ones here.

"Yeah, what gives Xiraia?" Bluesky asked, I was just as confused of course, but I assumed that Xiraia was going to go get her or something.

"Don't worry, all will become clear soon enough," Xiraia said with a smile as she opened a cabinent. "I ask again, will you keep Melody's secret?"

We all agreed again, I was starting to wonder exactly why she was being so insistant about this.

Xiraia reached a hoof into the cabinent and removed a potion, it was similar to a healing potion, but it was a deep blue color. She popped the cork and took a long drink, putting a hoof against her throat as she cleared it.

"So, you wanted to meet Melody," she said, but her voice was no long her's, instead she was speaking in the sweet melodious voice of the mare on the radio.

"You, you use those potions to disguise your voice," I said in shock, I hadn't expected that at all. "Why?"

"Because she's a Zebra," Midnight said somberly. "After the war, some ponies are still uneasy about Zebras."

"Its true I'm afraid," Xiraia admitted. "I, could've been somepony different though, before coming here, I was the apprentice to DJ Pon3. But when he retired, I, had to find my own voice."

She removed her cloak finally, revealing a long braided mane and tail, she looked at the three of us with a smile.

"Ruby, how would you like to tell your story to the Wasteland?" Xiraia asked me as she pressed a button with her hoof and a microphone rose from the floor. "If you're comfortable with it I mean."

I had to pause at that, suddenly I was incredibly nervous all of a sudden, I had never been interviewed before. I was afraid that I was going to be made a fool of while I was on the air.

"You can do it Ruby," Bluesky said as she wrapped a foreleg around me. "Don't worry, we'll be right here in the studio with you."

"We're behind you all the way," Midnight said with a nod.

"Okay Xiraia, I'm in," I said with a weak smile.

It took a few minutes for Xiraia to get all situated, Bluesky and Midnight headed into the adjoining room while Xiraia hit another button.

"We're live in three, two, one..." Xiraia said as a sign that said "On Air" lit up. "Greetings everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia, this is Melody coming at you with an exclusive. A live, on the air interview with the Jewel of the Wasteland herself, Dr. Ruby Starlight. Welcome to the studio, Doctor."

"Thank you Melody," I said, trying not to let my voice show how nervous I was. "Its good to be here, I'm a big fan."

"Don't worry, Ruby, we're all friends here," Xiraia said. "So, you're from a Stable right? What was it like living there?"

"Uh, yes, I'm from Stable 26," I answered. "It was, a lot different than it is out here. I was born and raised there, it was, simple I guess. Every Pony in the Stable learns a trade based on what our cutie mark and talent is, I'm a medical pony of course, so, yeah."

"And quite the medical pony you are, I've heard that the Ponies you helped heal during the battle of the Northern Fields are singing your praises," Xiraia said, I blushed heavily at that. "You're quite the pony, Ruby, so what about the Caravan you rescued from Alicorns? Why don't you tell us more about that."

"Well, it wasn't just me," I said. "I had help from a Pegasus named Bluesky, and Bloodclaw and his Hellhound pack. I'm, really not that special, I'm just a medical Pony really."

Xiraia couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, why did everypony I said that to find it so darn funny?

"Yes, but you're the one who convinced them to help you," Xiraia said with a knowing smile. "And defeating Alicorns, that's no easy feat in itself, you're more than just a simple Pony."

"If you say so," I said. "In Stable 26, my mentor Nightingale, she taught me that a medical Pony helps others no matter who or what they are. I'm just here to help as much as possible."

"So, here's the question everypony is asking, why did you leave the Stable in the first place?" Xiraia asked.

"My Stable was intended to build a new society from scratch," I said and took a deep breath. "I was, chosen by the Stable's computer to leave the Stable in order to find a place for us to live and prove that we have a chance to survive on the outside. I, guess I was unlucky enough to be the Pony picked to go."

"Now, one last question, do you have a message for the Wasteland? Something you want them all to think about maybe?" Xiraia asked.

"I do," I said nervously. "Don't give up hope that better days are coming, Equestria may be going through dark times, but there is a light in the darkness. Its not just me or the NCR, or even Melody, its everypony, every Griffon, every Zebra, and everything else that will stand for what is good and just in Equestria."

"Well said, Ruby," Xiraia said with a smile. "Well, thank you fillies and gentlecolts for listening in, and thank you Ruby for joining me on this fine evening. Next up, we have a personal favorite of mine..."

I tuned her out as she finished, taking a deep breath, I couldn't believe I had done that. That was even more nerve wracking than fighting the Empire.

"Now, why don't you and your friends head downstairs," Xiraia said after returning her voice to normal, Bluesky and Midnight joined us again, she handed Midnight a note. "Give that to the receptionist and you'll get your rooms at a discount."

"Thank you, Xiraia," I said as we headed back out of the broadcast center and down the elevator.

 **00000**

The ride down to the hotel floor was quiet, which was nice, I wanted time to gather my thoughts. I had to admit, Xiraia had caught me off guard, maybe she and Melody had a point about how Zebras where treated, I had expected her to be a Pony not a Zebra.

I looked at Midnight again, I had to wonder about what I had seen in Twilight's Memory Orb. I didn't want to ask her about it, she was still mostly private about her life, and I didin't want to pry.

Then there was Bluesky, it might be my imagination, but there was always something weird about her. She was mostly open about her life, but it was like she didn't want to tell me something.

The elevator opened to reveal the lobby beyond, it was getting late, so the only pony around was the receptionist.

"You two stay here, I'll go get us some rooms," Midnight said as she headed over to the receptionist and handed her the paper.

"Hey Doc, crazy thing huh with Melody really being a Zebra huh?" Bluesky said after making sure that nopony was around.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "Who would have guessed?"

"Yep, she's really nice though," Bluesky said with a smile. "Here's hoping she can give us some good information."

I nodded, looking the blue Pegasus over, I felt like I should say something to her now that we've had a moment of peace. "So... uh, how's that wing I healed?"

"Great!" Bluesky said, flexing her wing. "I'm glad I ran into you when I did."

"Yeah, me too," I said, trying not to blush when Midnight came back over.

"Well, they only had two rooms left," Midnight said. "Do you two mind sharing a room?"

"No problem!" Bluesky said before I could get a word in as she put a hoof around me. "Right Doc?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I said as Midnight levitated a key over to us.

"Okay, you two have room 102, lets go," she said as we headed down the hallway towards our rooms.

 **00000**

The room was decently sized it had two beds in it at least, I checked the time on my PipBuck, 2214. Despite the late hour, neither of us where particularly tired, Bluesky jumped onto her bed, looking at me with a smile.

"So what do you think of New Maregny?" She asked me.

"Its nice, I didn't think there would be something this, elaborate in the wastelands," I admitted.

"You should see Junction Town or New Pegasus sometime," Bluesky said with a shrug. "This place is pretty nice though, too bad its in the middle of a warzone."

I looked at Bluesky again, taking a deep breath, I wanted to tell her, I really did. I had to make sure that she felt the same way about me before I could even tell her, I was still trying to cope with the fact that I was even attracted to her.

"Hey Doc, are you okay?" Bluesky asked, looking at me concerned. "You've got that far away look in your eyes again."

"Yeah, sorry," I said embarassed as the Pegasus got off the bed and came up to me. "Listen, Bluesky, there's... something I want to tell you."

I half expected the Pegasus to interrupt me with some sort of joke like she always did, I was surprised that she kept quiet. She looked at me with those blue eyes of her's, a twinkle of curiousity in her eyes.

"Bluesky... I've been trying to tell you this since before the battle, but I never could find the right words," I said, blushing heavily. "For a few days now I've... become attracted to you. I, understand if you don't feel the same, I just, thought I should tell you."

Bluesky looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of her's, I was suddenly shaking, more nervous than I had felt even when I was being interviewed by Xiraia.

Oh Goddesses, who was I kidding? Bluesky was way out of my league, she was a professional soldier and the bravest Pony I had ever met, there was no way she would feel that way about me.

I sunk to the floor, looking down at my hooves, I couldn't believe I had told Bluesky that, I didn't even dare look her in the eye anymore. That's when I felt it, a foreleg wrapping around my leg. I looked up, surprised to see that I was looking her right in the eyes, she had a smile on her face.

"Ruby," she said, it didn't even register that she called me by my real name instead of calling me Doc. "Its okay, I've, felt the same way about you since we first met 6 days ago, I love you Ruby Starlight. I just, was too embarassed to admit it."

"I love you too," I said softly, it felt good to finally get it off my shoulders, to tell her how I really felt.

I wanted to say something else, anything else, tell her how much she meant to me maybe when she kissed me, right on the lips. Oh Goddesses, it felt incredible, I had never been kissed by another Pony before, and it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before.

 **00000**

We spent the night together, it was tricky with the small beds, but we didn't care. Bluesky was amazing, I hadn't expected her to be so gentle. We drifted off to sleep, still in a loving embrace.

Late that night, my dreams turned weird again, this time I was back in the house in Oat Grove. Me and Bluesky where lying next to each other, watching a fire burn bright in the fireplace.

"You've done well, child," the voice of the Mare of my Dreams said, I looked up to see the shadowy Pony watching me.

"Who are you?" I asked again, I doubted that she was going to answer, but I wanted to ask anyway.

"You will know in time," the mysterious mare said with a barely visible smile. "But there are secrets still to be found here in Neigh Orleans, old threats and new to Equestria will mark your journey."

"Why don't you ever give me a straight answer?" I said with a groan, which just got a laugh out of the mare.

"I appear in your dreams, and you expect a straight answer? Maybe I'm just part of your subconcious," she said with a smile. "In time, you will learn who I am, but you still have a lot to do before you reach that point."

By Luna this mare was enjoying this way too much. I was about to answer when I snapped awake.

 **00000**

I was surprised to find myself in the embrace of Bluesky for the second time in less than a week. But still, I couldn't help but smile, Bluesky was my friend... no, my marefriend after all.

I nuzzled her gently, not wanting to wake her up, I still couldn't believe that I had actually confessed my love to her, or that she had felt the same about me. This felt like a dream, a wonderful dream that I didn't want to ever wake up from.

I felt Bluesky stirring in my forelegs as she opened her eyes.

"Hey there beautiful," Bluesky said, her blue eyes staring at me as she yawned. "Wow, last night was... wow..."

"Yeah," I said, trying not to blush as Bluesky gently nuzzled me. "Do you, think we should tell Midnight?"

"Ruby, you made me the happiest mare in Equestria last night, I want to gallop upstairs and announce it to all of Equestria!" Bluesky said excitedly, I just looked at her strangely. "But, uh, yeah, telling Midnight is fine."

I couldn't help but giggle at the blue Pegasus, I couldnt' help but feel the same way. I was so happy that she had felt the same way about me, I was a mare in love, and I loved the feeling.

There was a knock at the door, the two of us exchanged glances. "Who's there?" I called out.

"Its me, Xiraia wants to meet us for breakfast in the cafe on main street," Midnight said from the other side of the door.

"We'll be out there in a few minutes," Bluesky said as we got to our hooves and started getting our clothes and weapons together.

It was time for another day in the Equestria wasteland.

 **00000**

The cafe was a restaurant that was just down the street from the tower. I looked around, there where a few Ponies here and there, most of them where natives, I even saw some ponies wearing stable barding like I was, though with the number 43.

Xiraia was waiting for us, she was wearing the same cloak as before, but her head remained uncovered.

"Hey you three," Xiraia said with a smile. "How where your accomidations?"

"They where, comfortable..." I said, a blush creeping onto my face as I looked at Bluesky again who gave me a nod. "Very comfortable."

Xiraia and Midnight exchanged glances and chuckled. "Its about time you two got together," Midnight said with a smile.

"Yeah, everypony could see it a mile away that you two where in love with each other," Xiraia said with a grin. "Even just from the reports of you two working together, I could recognize it."

"You two set us up didn't you?" Bluesky said. "You got us in a room together so that we'd finally hook up."

"Guilty as charged," Midnight said. "It was her idea really, I just went with it."

"Anyway, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you," Xiraia said as a waitress pony served our food. "I need you to to solve a mystery for me, one that's been plaguing this part of Equestria since the war."

I perked up at that, I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about.

"You mean the weather," I said. "The Firerain."

"Yes, the unusual weather has been plaguing the wasteland around Neigh Orleans since the megaspell first detonated," Xiraia said. "And even with the Enclave's efforts, its been spreading north. If we can figure out what the cause is, we might be able to stop it. A place to start will be the old harbor, there was supposedly going to be an SPP tower built there."

We exchanged glances, I had to admit I wasn't sure what we where looking for, but it seemed to be a start at least.

"That, could be a problem," Midnight said. "The old harbor is in the middle of the most dangerous part of Neigh Orleans, Ground Zero."

I didn't even know what that meant, but it sent a shiver down my spine. It felt like whatever that was, it wasn't good at all.

"Ground Zero is where the Megaspell went off 205 years ago," Midnight explained. "And its right in the middle of the worst part of the bad part of town. Burning Pony Ghouls, Raiders, and Stars only know what else are all there. Its a virtual No Pony's land, not even the Empire will go there unless they absolutely have to."

"And they have," Xiraia said. "Intel reports say that they're in there, doing something, the Rangers are very interested, you might want to start with their garrison."

We finished eating, and after not too long we left New Maregny, and into the ruins of Neigh Orleans.

 **00000**

The Applejack's Rangers garrison was farther into NCR controlled Neigh Orleans, but it wasn't exactly an easy trek between here and there. I kept a close watch on my EFS, we didn't need anything sneaking up on us.

"What do you know about the Ranger in charge of the garrison?" I asked Midnight.

"Not much, she's a Senior Paladin who rose to prominence during the conflcit between the Steel and Applejack's Rangers in Seaddle 4 years back," Midnight replied as she used her telekinesis to move a particularly large piece of rubble out of our way. "She's held in high regard at the very least."

I looked curious, this was the first I had heard of the conflict in Seaddle. I wanted to get some more information when there was a crack of thunder above us.

"Great timing..." Midnight muttered as she noticed an open door not too far away. "This way, she made a quick look over the building. "This way, it looks secure enough, we should be safe in there."

She galloped towards the door and me and Bluesky followed closely behind we got into the door just as the rain started, I just hoped that the other Ponies out there managed to get to safety too.

There was something about this building as we looked around the lobby, it was falling apart in places. There was yellow paint on the wall, it was peeling in places, but it looked like it was spelling words.

"S... T... B... L... T... C..." Bluesky said out loud as she examined the wall where it was painted. "Huh, that's weird, what does that even mean?"

I exchanged glances with Midnight, we both had a pretty good idea what that was supposed to mean, but we had to confirm.

I trotted over behind a desk and started typing at a keyboard, the computer was password protected this time. It took me a few tries, it was easy enough at least, the password finally came up as "TIME" and the computer unlocked.

That's when I read the first line, and my theory was confirmed: "Stable-tec Neigh Orleans Branch Receptionist Console."

"Stable-tec," I said with a nod. "This was their Neigh Orleans branch, the one that Pony from the Crimson Empire was heading for."

"Are you getting any readings on your EFS?" Midnight asked, I shook my head. "Okay, if there's a chance that we could find something the Crimson Empire is after, we should go upstairs. Keep your weapons at the ready, lets go."

We nodded as I removed my pistol from its holster and we started up the stairs.

 **00000**

The building was quiet, quieter than I had even thought that a building could be in this wasteland. There was blood caking the walls here and there, there where ponies that were lying against the walls, they weren't shot, but they had been torn apart in some places.

"What do you think happened here, Ghouls?" Bluesky asked.

"Probably, or something worse," Midnight said as she checked her weapon. "I don't like this, something weird is going on here, you should switch to live rounds just in case."

I nodded as I switched ammunition, I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill a pony today, but something was going on in here. The ponies had to be mercenaries that where trying to carry out whatever mission that Pony in the camp was doing.

"Come on Doc, you'll be fine," Bluesky said with a reassuring smile before whispering in my ear. "Besides, if we make it out of this, just think of the things I'll do to you when we're alone tonight."

I blushed heavily at that, I loved that Pegasus, but sometimes she drove me crazy with her teasing. We where going into a potentially dangerous situation, and she was trying to seduce me.

"You two can make out later," Midnight said as we continued looking around, making our way up another flight of stairs.

Something had to be going on here, whatever had killed those ponies had caught them off guard. We found ourselves on the top floor where there was a door that had "Stable Records" painted on it.

"This is it," I said, getting a look from the other two ponies. "The Memory Orb, in it they where talking about records, somepony wanted access to them. This must be what we're looking for."

"Both of you, stay on your guard," Midnight said as she eased the door open, it was quiet, but before I could enter a Pony jumped out at us.

He was dressed in leather armor, not like Imperial Armor, more roughly sewn together, he looked terrified.

"You have to get out of here, they'll get you too!" He said. "Its not safe here, not safe anywhere!"

"Calm down, what happened here? What killed those ponies downstairs?" I asked, I was trying not to think about it.

"They're, not natural, please, come inside, they don't come in here for some reason!" He said terrified, we exchanged glances and followed him inside quickly.

 **00000**

The chamber inside wasn't what I had expected, it was lined with tubes and consoles that where mostly destroyed. I took a deep breath, a strange scent hit my nostrils, it wasn't unpleasant, almost, sweet and sickly in a weird way.

I trotted over to a console that was intact and pulled up the information, it was a list of names. Most of them looked like Pony names, including Star Heart's, this was a record of Ponies who hadcome to live in Stables 205 years ago.

"What attacked your people, Raider?" Midnight asked the Pony.

"It was horrifying, it was like a monster out of your worst nightmares," the Pony shuddered. "It had huge claws and long, seratted teeth, with piercing red eyes, I don't even know what it was, but it was horrible!"

I paused at that, I wasn't an expert on the monsters of the wasteland, but that sounded more like something out of a horror drama. I went back to the screen and pulled up a file that caught my attention because it was labeled Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon3.

Name: Vinyl Scratch

Alias: DJ Pon3

Species: Unicorn

Status: Married

Family: Octavia Melody

Medical Conditions: Mute.

Huh, that was interesting, so the original DJ Pon3 couldn't talk? I finished going through the list, it wasn't complete obviously, but it had a lot of data that I didn't want to go through right now.

I shut down the terminal and checked the others, most of them seemed to have variations of the same data until I reached one at the end. While the console was intact, it was next to a broken tube that looked like something had broken out of it.

The terminal seemed to show a list of files, all where labled "Project Shape." I clicked on one of them and started to read.

Log 1:

 _We just got our orders from the MAS, we've been given the go ahead to begin Project Shape. If we can do this, we'll be able to create a whole new weapon to use against the Zebras._

Log 2:

 _It wasn't easy, but we've managed to use the technology provided to us by Project Legacy in order to manipulate the DNA of a fetus. We've combined it with the DNA of a Changeling, leading to a successful incorperation of Changeling DNA. This is a great success for the Project._

Log 3:

 _That smug chief scientist from Legacy came by today, by Luna I hate that Stallion so much. He thinks he's so big because his project is the favorite of the Princess and the Ministry Mares._

 _The Fetus we've come to call Tranquil has shown great growth in our magical womb. She will be fully formed within weeks._

Log 4:

 _Tranquil is fully grown in the artifical womb, she is already demonstrating the abilities of a shapeshifter from her Changeling heritage. We've done well, Project Shape is going to do a lot of things to change the future of Equestria and end this war once and for all._

Log 5:

 _By Luna... I can't believe this happened... we barely survived the detonation of the Megaspell. I'm the only one left alive and even I'm not going to last much longer, Tranquil seems to have survived in the Artificial Womb. That's good, thank Luna for that, she's going to survive._

 _We've still got the DNA and the medical records of the Ponies from the Stables, a fat lot of good its going to do us now. The war is over, we lost... we've all lost._

 _This is Doctor Jasmine, chief scientist and last survivor of Project Shape, signing off._

A Shapeshifter? They had created a shapeshifter in here? Goddesses, this was some sort of, super soldier project being masqeraded as a plan to survive the war. I was about to speak up when I felt the cold feeling of a pistol pressed against my head.

"You really shouldn't have seen that," a female voice that I didn't recognize said from beside me. "You're quite the curious one aren't you?"

"What did you do with my friends?" I asked nervously.

"They're safe, I sent them to search some other rooms nearby," the mare said. "I'll make it look like the monster attacked you."

"You're Tranquil aren't you?" I asked. "You're the shapeshifter created by Project Shape."

"Well, you're a smart little pony aren't you?" The mare said, it was more a statement than a question. "Too bad, I was hoping that you'd be my ticket out of here, I should've guessed that it wouldn't be that simple."

I paused, suddenly very nervous, I had a gun pointed right at my head, and if I even tried to escape she'd pull the trigger.

"Listen, Tranquil," I said. "I don't know why the Ponies here created you, but we're not like that. We where just trying to get out of the storm."

"You're lying, you're like those other Ponies, you want to use me!" Tranquil said angrily. "Just like everypony in this blasted Wasteland!"

I had to try and reach her somehow, I just prayed to the Goddesses that I could. "The Ponies who worked here wanted to use you, right? All of them, there weren't any in there that wanted to help you?"

I couldn't see her face, but there was a vert noticable pause in her tone. "There was one... but she's dead, long dead now! I don't care what's happened since then, I just want to escape this world!" She said angrily, clearly something had happened that affected her mind.

"Tranquil, my name is Ruby Starlight," I said softly. "My ancestors where sent to a Stable by the ponies who ran this company. They used a lot of ponies, not just you, please put the gun down, nopony here is going to hurt you. We just want to help."

There was a feeling of hesitation, Tranquil wasn't sure if she wanted to believe me or not, I couldn't think of what to say. I just prayed silently, hoping that she listened.

I felt the barrel of the gun be removed from my head and it fell to the ground with a clatter. I turned to see a dark green Pony with slit eyes, she was looking at me, not angry, but terrified.

"Come on Tranquil, everything is going to be okay," I said with the most reassuring smile I could make.

"You really think so?" Tranquil asked, and I nodded as Midnight and Bluesky galloped in.

"Ruby, are you okay? Who is this?" Midnight demanded.

"Hi, my name is Tranquil..." the Shapeshifter said nervously. "I was made here by Stable-tec's Project Shape. I'm, sorry for the deception."

The two Ponies exchanged glances as we told them the entire story.

 **00000**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked Tranquil as we walked out of the Stable-tec building after the rain stopped.

"Yeah, I need to find my own place in the Wasteland," Tranquil said. "Thank you, Ruby Starlight, I hope we meet again."

"Me too," I said with a smile. "If you head to the Northeast, you'll find New Maregny, its a good enough place to start."

"Thank you," Tranquil said as she started walking back the way we had come.

I had been in the Wasteland for almost a full week by now and I had made many friends and enemies. I hoped that I had made another friend today, Tranquil wasn't a bad pony, she was just scared, something I could certainly relate to.

But I was lucky, I had made good friends like Midnight and Bluesky, and in Bluesky I had found an amazing Marefriend. Bluesky gave me a smile as she wrapped her wing around me and nuzzled me lovingly.

"Come on you two, we've got a long road ahead of us," Midnight said, she was smiling though. "Lets get going."

We kept going, further into the ruins of Neigh Orleans.

 **Days Remaining: 358.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Earned: Spirit of Old Appaloosa.**

 **Details: You embody the very spirit of Equestria's wild past. You do extra damage when using non-automatic pistols.**

 **00000**

 _ **Wow, I really didn't think I'd get this chapter done so quickly, guess I was extra motivated.**_

 _ **Next chapter, the Neigh Orleans arc continues as Ruby and company meet up with Applejack's Rangers. However, what are they doing in this part of the city, and why is the Empire active in Ground Zero? Find out next time in, "Radioactive."**_

 _ **Yes, now I'm using that title, its much more appropriate.**_


	10. Radioactive

_Well, here we go, not quite sure what else to say, just enjoy the fanfic._

 _Yeah, no change to the chapter tittle this time._

 _Also, this chapter will feature an appearance by one of the protagonists of one of my other projects, Fallout Equestria: Renegades. So, yeah, not sure what else to say there._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters I created._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 10:**

 **RADIOACTIVE**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

Something about the city always made me uneasy in those early days, it was like walking through the largest graveyard in Equestria. Ponies had lived here, and died here when the Megaspells went off.

"Ruby, are you seeing anything on your EFS?" Midnight asked, breaking the silence finally.

"Uh, no, nothing more than usual anyway," I said, there where a few marks, but they where far away and only a few where in the direction we where heading. "We should be clear for awhile."

"See, nothing to worry about," Bluesky said with a smile as Midnight moved a large piece of rubble out of the way. "We'll get to the Rangers in no time."

We passed another building, this one was in such disrepair that it looked like it was going to fall apart if we just looked at it. I remembered what Xiraia told me before, how she liked to sometimes imagine what the city was like before the devastation at the end of the war.

I could just imagine Ponies going down the street, carriages carrying their passengers to their destinations. I could only hope that someday, Equestria would be able to recover to its former glory.

"Is there any other communities in Neigh Orleans?" I asked Midnight curiously.

"There are a few raider groups that make their home here," Midnight answered. "I've heard rumors of a Ghoul community too, but I don't know for sure. And that's just what we know on this side of No Pony's Land."

"No Pony's Land?" I asked curiously, it wasn't the first time I had heard that phrase, but it sounded like she was talking about a specific location.

"Its part of the city, cut right down the middle on the border between the NCR and Crimson Empire," Bluesky said. "Ground Zero is at its far edge, the area is too wild and irradiated for a faction to claim it."

"This way," I said, turning down a street as we followed the marker on my EFS, we where getting close to our destination at least.

I admitted that I wasn't sure exactly what to expect here, we where having to go into the most dangerous part of Neigh Orleans for this mission. I could only hope that the Applejack's Rangers would be able to help.

More marks suddenly started popping up on my EFS, some of them where friendlies, but there where a group of hostiles. I raised a hoof to stop the others.

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked as she drew her weapon.

"Something's up ahead," I said quietly as I drew my pistol. "I'm reading hostiles."

Midnight and Bluesky didn't argue they just moved forward silently as we moved forward towards where the targets where. They didn't take long to find, there was a group of Ponies that where under fire from other Ponies that formed a perimeter around them, keeping them trapped.

"Raiders," Midnight hissed. "Based on their barding, I'd say members of the Marauder Gang."

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"You're going to hang back, these Ponies don't need to be knocked out," Midnight said as she checked her bullets. "Keep an eye out, shoot any Pony that gets too close."

I nodded in agreement as I took cover. The sounds of gunfire rang out, I just hoped that my friends where going to be okay, there where cries as bullets hit ponies, but I didn't think any of them came from my friends.

After a few minutes it went quiet. "Okay Doc, you can come out now, we're all fine," Bluesky said as I walked back out of cover.

 **00000**

"Thank you very much for saving me," the lead Pony we had rescued said, she was a golden colored Pegasus dressed in what looked like a faded military uniform.

"Its kind of what we do," Bluesky said.

"Yeah," I said as I started patching up the other Ponies. "What happened, why where they attacking you?"

"The Marauder Gang doesn't need a reason to attack Ponies," Midnight said with a growl. "They're the most dangerous Raider gang in the southern wasteland."

"I'm Ruby Starlight," I said as I worked on the golden Pegasus, it was odd but they where all Pegasi.

"Shimmering Skies," the mare said as I started healing her wing. "I don't know why they're attacking us, we never did anything to them."

She looked to the side, something was up about her, but I didn't have time to question it. I finished healing her wing and she flexed it.

"Thank you," she said. "You're a lifesaver, we could have never gotten to the Quarter without your help."

"The Quarter huh?" Bluesky said, her ears perking up in attention.

"I hate to ask, but what's the Quarter?" I asked curiously.

"The old Prench Quarter, its one of the few places in Neigh Orleans still relatively intact from the war," Midnight said. "Its mostly used as a rest stop for the Caravans and soldiers in the city, but its still mostly unsettled."

Something about this felt weird, but I didn't want to question the Ponies on a suspicion alone. I had to wonder about those uniforms though, they weren't NCR or Crimson Empire.

"Thanks for your help," Shimmering Skies said. "Perhaps you can visit us in the Quarter?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "If we're in the area at least."

We parted ways with the group of Pegasi, though when I glanced over at Bluesky she looked concerned.

"What's wrong Bluesky?" I asked her.

"Something was weird about that mare," my marefriend commented, ruffling her feathers nervously. "I know that name from somewhere..."

I exchanged glances with Midnight, neither of us where sure what to make of that. We continued on our way towards the Applejack's Rangers base.

 **00000**

As we got closer to the base, there was a click on my PipBuck, I checked it to see that it had picked up a new radio signal called Military Frequency SH2092.

"Huh, that's an Applejack's Rangers frequency," Midnight said as I checked it.

"Maybe they're sending a message of some sort?" I said, it was strange, that had to be an open broadcast. "Should we check it out?"

"It might be worth a listen," Midnight said and Bluesky nodded.

I changed the radio to the broadcast and let it play where we could all hear it. _"Message repeat, this is Scribe Fern of the Applejack's Rangers Recon Team Bravo. We've come under attack from Ghoul Ponies outside of the 12th Precinct Station. If there are any members of the Applejack's Rangers or NCR soldiers, please come to our aid. Message repeat..."_

I shut off the radio broadcast and looked at my companions. "Why are they being overwhelmed by Ghouls?"

"If there's enough of them, they could be running out of ammo," Bluesky pointed out. "Especially if they attracted a herd."

"A herd?" I asked, that was the first I had heard that term applied to Ghouls, and I honestly didn't think I liked it. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"Its Wasteland Slang for a large group of zombified Ghouls," Midnight said. "They sometimes attack Pones en masse, and it can be incredibly overwhelming."

Great, so there was a large group of ghouls waiting for us somewhere, I could only hope that we could get there in time. I quickly changed the bullets to live ammo and we headed in the direction that the broadcast was being sent from.

 **00000**

There was the recognizable sound of gunfire as we approached the location that the marker was pointing towards. That's when I saw the herd, well, what was left of it as I loaded my revolver with live ammo.

Facing them where a group of three Ponies, only one of them was dressed in the recognizable armor of Applejack's Rangers.

"Ruby, are you up for this?" Bluesky asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine..." I said nervously. "Its for the best, right?"

Bluesky nodded as she removed the safety on her battle saddle and Midnight removed her weapon as we moved closer. The magical aura from the ghouls was intense, I looked at Midnight who nodded to us and we went in to attack.

I aimed at the closest of the Ghouls and pulled the trigger, cringing from the sickening sound of it impacting the feral pony's skull. I had to take a second to remind myself they weren't like the other Ponies, that this was better than the alternative, but it didn't make me feel much better.

The ghouls didn't last much longer, one of the Rangers, a green Unicorn mare dressed in robes gestured for us to get inside the perimeter.

"Get in quick before more of them arrive!" She said, we didn't need anymore prompting as we ran inside.

We rushed inside, and I found myself face to face with the armored Ranger, that's when I noticed something I hadn't before. This Ranger was a Unicorn, an armored attachment to their helmet covered their horn.

The armor was beaten, this Pony had certainly seen a lot of action. The other two Ponies moved to either side of the Pony, clearly showing reverence for them.

"Hello Colonel Midnight," the Ranger said in a distorted mechanical, but definitely feminine voice. "What brings you this far into Neigh Orleans?"

"Senior Paladin Nova," Midnight said with a nod. "We're here investigating the cause of the Firerain and was hoping your Rangers knew something about the Imperial presence in Ground Zero.."

The Ranger removed her helmet, revealing a dark blue Unicorn mare with a short mane underneath. "Very well, come inside, and we'll discuss it."

She turned and opened the door and we followed.

 **00000**

The Precinct had clearly been picked more for defense than comfort, it was small, basically in bad shape from years of disuse. Nova set her helmet down on a counter before turning to look at us.

"You," she said, directing that at me. "You're a medical Pony aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," I said nervously with a nod.

"Good, I need you to take a look at Knight Mellow," she said, nodding to her other companion, a light yellow earth pony who was bleeding from his hindlegs.

I nodded and went over to him and my horn started glowing as I used a healing spell on the Pony.

"You're a Stable Dweller," Mellow said matter of factly.

"Really, what gave me away?" I snarked before shaking my head. "Sorry."

"So, you want to know what the Empire is doing in Ground Zero," Nova said. "I was wondering when the NCR would send somepony, but I wasn't expecting you."

"We're on request from Melody," I said as I wrapped a bandage around the wound. "If we can figure out the cause of the Firerain..."

"Yeah, good luck with that," the green Pony, Fern I guessed, said as she came in from the other room. "Ponies have been looking for the cause to the Firerain for two years with no luck."

I finished working on Mellow, I had to admit I was curious about that, why hadn't anypony been able to figure out the cause of the Firerain?

"Well, we can at least try and look," Midnight said with a shrug as I joined her.

"Well the Empire isn't after that," Nova said as she shook her head. "They're after a much bigger prize, the _Typhon_."

Bluesky perked up at that, she recognized that name, but me and Midnight just looked confused. What was the _Typhon_? It was something I hadn't ever heard of before, and I wasn't sure I liked the sound of it.

"Mind filling us in?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"My mom told me about it when I was a filly," Bluesky said, she was suddenly very excited. "The _Typhon_ was an experimental new ship built by the Enclave a long time ago, before my mom left them. It was supposed to be the most advanced warship ever built."

"At least until it went down," Mellow said with a groan. "Somewhere in Neigh Orleans."

Now everything was making sense, if the Empire got their hooves on the _Typhon_ , they could launch a full scale attack on the NCR. Looking at Midnight, I knew she realized the same thing.

From what I had seen, beyond the occasional Sky Carriages, the NCR had little to no air support in combat. If the Empire got their hooves on the _Typhon_ , they'd have the air advantage in the war, and that could make or break the whole thing.

"Let me guess, Applejack's Rangers are after it too," Midnight said, it wasn't a question, more of a statement. "Well, at least it would be in better hooves than the Empire's."

"Glad you agree," Nova said casually. "Perhaps we can help each other, we'll give you all the data we have on Ground Zero, and if you find the _Typhon_ , you'll report its location to us."

I looked at Midnight, I half expected her to object, we where being asked to give over a military asset that could help in the war. I wasn't quite sure how I'd react if I was put in that situation.

"With the understanding that once the craft is prepared, it is not to be used against the NCR's holdings or allies," Midnight said calmly, I had to give her credit, that was a clever move on her part. "And the option to negotiate in order to have an NCR presence on board."

"Applejack's Rangers have no quarrel with the New Canterlot Republic," Nova said, then glanced at me briefly. "Very well, your terms are acceptable, I will pass this on to the Elders, in the event that you discover the _Typhon_."

I remembered that they had mentioned before that Nova was held in high regard by the rest of the organization. I wasn't sure what to make of her, at least not yet, and also I hadn't met very many Paladins or Knights, but the members of Applejack's Rangers that I had met that wore armor where Earth Ponies, maybe there was something else to Nova that I didn't know about.

I just had to hope that we'd get the information we needed.

 **00000**

It was late before we finally finished, Nova and her Rangers gave us a basic idea of the area known as Ground Zero. The stories I had heard about how dangerous it was where clearly not exaggurations, it was irradiated to the point that ponies had a hard time surviving in it without medicine.

They offered us a place to stay for the night, it wasn't exactly the nicest place we'd stayed in, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Doc," Bluesky said as she laid down on the mattress next to me and snuggled up to me. "Too bad I don't get a chance to do those things to you huh?"

"Come on Bluesky, ponies can still hear us..." I said with a blush, trying to avoid attracting attention. "Umm, what do you know about the _Typhon_?"

Bluesky pouted as she laid back, I hated having to turn down my marefriend's advances, but I didn't want somepony to walk in on us. "About as much as anypony, it was built by the Enclave to supplement their military forces. The ship went down under unknown circumstances not long before my mother left."

I sighed, resting a foreleg over her, it wasn't a lot to go on, but it was better than nothing. I had hoped that Bluesky would be able to tell me more, but it was better than nothing at the very least.

"So, it went down around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in the ruins of Neigh Orleans," Bluesky said with a nod.

"Well, we can't exactly let it fall into the hooves of the Crimson Empire," I said with a sigh as Bluesky nuzzled me gently. "Exactly how powerful are we talking?"

"Well, I never saw it myself obviously," Bluesky said with a shrug. "But its supposed to be big enough to take out a small city on its own."

"Thank Celestia it was lost then," I said, I had heard more than a few horror stories about the Enclave and their military strength.

There wasn't anything left to talk about, that was the last she knew about it. "I love you, Ruby..." she said and drifted off to skeep as I planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Bluesky," I said as I fell asleep.

And that was the end of my first week in the Equestrian Wasteland.

 **00000**

Nova saw us off the next morning, the Senior Paladin directed us towards the southwest. Before we could leave however, she pulled me aside.

"You're still new to the Wasteland, so let me give you a piece of advice," she said, staring at me with her sharp blue eyes. "Only trust those ponies who you think can watch your back. You've done well, but you have to be careful, the wasteland can swallow you up if you're not careful."

"Uh, thanks," I said nervously as I went back to my companions, we had been given several packs of Rad Away potion in order to survive in Ground Zero.

"Are you ready to go, Ruby?" Midnight asked as we put the last of our new supplies in our bags.

"Yeah," I said nervously, I had almost hoped that the Rangers would join us on the way to Ground Zero.

I checked my EFS, there wasn't any hostile targets, at least none nearby. We had a long journey ahead of us, I was suddenly very worried, could we get there without attracting attention from any of the other inhabitants of the wasteland?

"Don't worry Doc, you're going to be just fine," Bluesky said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's right, so where are we going first?" Midnight asked.

I pulled up the map on my PipBuck, I compared it to the map Nova had showed us, but it was hardly a complete map. The Old Harbor was close enough to Ground Zero that it was still irradiated by the megaspell.

I didn't have a marker for either target, at the very least I had an idea of the direction we had to go.

"This way," I said and turned southwest and started walking with my friends close behind.

 **00000**

It was about halfway there that we ran into our first real obstacle of the day. Part of the city's storm wall had broken and the city streets where flooded with water from the ocean. That however wasn't the obstacle, lying in the water where huge reptillian creatures, they looked like pictures I had seen of Aligators, only even bigger.

"Radigators," Midnight said simply. "Very dangerous."

"Wow, and I thought this was going to be easy," Bluesky said in her usual snarky tone. "I can fly you two over one at a time, it won't be fast but..."

"Hold on," I said, taking out my binnoculars and scanning the area ahead of us. "Midnight, I've got something, up there."

I pointed a hoof upwards towards the roof of a building on the other side of the water where I had seen a glint. Midnight took out her sniper scope and examined it, she frowned, she didn't like what she had seen.

"Auto turret," Midnight growled. "Looks Imperial Built to me, I'd say they're using the flooded section to force a killzone for fliers, there's another one on the other rooftop."

"Great," I said as I examined both sides of the area ahead of us. "Why would they set it up like that?"

"Celestia only knows," Midnight said with a shrug. "They're too well guarded from the front to take them out from this distance, at least not without some serious firepower."

I checked the map of the area, there wasn't a whole lot of options around here, those two buildings where abandoned other than the turrets. Going around was out of the question, this was the clearest section of the ruins.

Which was probably why the Empire set up the killzone here, we couldn't fly without being shot and we couldn't go low without being eaten. There had to be an option, maybe if we could make a bridge we could...

"Hmm, I might have an idea," I said suddenly, getting a look from my companions. "Midnight, did you see any Ponies with them?"

"Maybe," Midnight said. "Like I said, it was too well guarded."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..." I said, and told them my plan, I just prayed to Celestia that this plan would work.

And that's how I found myself crawling across a makeshift walkway on my way into one of the buildings.

 **00000**

It had been a hastily put together plan I admitted, and I was concerned about at least one detail. Me and Midnight had created barely passable walkways to make our way across, of course there was still the matter of the Radigators.

I gulped as there was a sudden stirring in the water ahead of me, a particularly large Radigator emerged from the water that opened its wide mouth in an almost yawn. By Celestia it was huge... I froze, starting to remove my revolver, but I stopped myself before I could do anything.

If I shot before the distraction began, then the Empire ponies above would realize that something was up. I looked across the water where Midnight was, she was already at the door to her building and I caught a view of her curled tail as she went through the door.

"Okay Ruby, just stay calm, its just a super big aligator, you can do this..." I said quietly to myself, trying to think of an idea for what to do.

That's when I heard the first sound of machinegun fire, that was the distraction, Bluesky was flying around above us, drawing the attention of the turrets. That was my cue, my horn glowed as I levitated a particularly large piece of loose building and dropped it into the water with a huge splash.

That's when all Tartarus broke out, the Radigators, including the one in front of me charged forward towards where the splash had been. I had to move fast now, I galloped forward, jumping onto the next part of the walkway and ran through the doorway.

 **00000**

I stopped inside the building, breathing heavily, it was falling apart inside, this clearly hadn't exactly been a new building in the time before the war. It was a store of some sort, with a nearby stairway that made its way upstairs.

I nearly slipped on something and looked down to find an old poster that depicted a mare dressed in a coat and fedora. On the side was the words, "The New Adventures of Shadow Spade, broadcast every Sunday at 8 PM."

I admitted that I was curious, but I didn't have time to figure it out, I made my way up the stairs, drawing my revolver as I expected to be jumped at any minute by the Imperial soldiers that had made their home here.

I made it to the top of the last set of stairs unopposed, the machinegun fire from outside was still going on. Thank Celestia Bluesky hadn't been shout down yet, I just had to make sure that she didn't have to keep it up much longer.

I quietly opened the door, Midnight was waiting for me to shoot first, I had already made sure that I had loaded my gun with nonlethals, if we could take out the turrets that would at least be a start.

There where two ponies, one Pegasus, the other Unicorn who where both dressed in the leather armor of the Crimson Empire. I saw Bluesky fly past as the turret tried to catch her again with its fire.

I leveled my revolver at the back of the Unicorn's head as I entered S.A.T.S., it was a simple enough operation, I just had to make sure I didn't miss. I selected the Unicorn twice, then aimed for the Pegasus' right wing, and pulled the trigger three times.

Yeah, I know not exactly sporting, but the two Ponies didn't go down, instead they turned their attention at me, growling.

"Halt!" The Pegasus shouted as I dove into cover, the machinegun fire from both sides died down, replaced by gunfire from across the way, Midnight had engaged the enemy too.

"Yeah, does that ever work?" I called back, they didn't reply, instead they fired in my direction. "Me and my big mouth."

I peeked around the side and fired at the ponies again, I had to avoid being shot at least, another bullet hit the Unicorn and he fell. The Pegasus however was too fast, but at least the first shot had left his wing too numb to fly.

Then there was a sudden burst of fire, and all was quiet, I poked my head out again to see the Pegasus lying in a pool of blood as Bluesky flew above it.

"Thanks!" I called to her, getting a salute as she pushed the turret off the roof and down into the water.

It was finally over.

 **00000**

Bluesky flew us both to the other side of the water, thankfully there wasn't any more turrets.

"Are you okay, Bluesky?" I asked, checking out the Pegasus, I had been afraid that she was hurt during the fight, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I've taken worse," Bluesky said with a smile as she gave me a kiss. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Hey, get a room you two," Midnight said, though it was clear she was joking, she levitated a weapon out of her bag and gave it to me, it was a strange looking rifle with a black tank attached to it instead of a magazine. "Here, you might want to give it a try, its an old Ironshod Firearms Arcane Rifle, not sure how an Imperial grunt got one."

"He had a magic gun?" I asked, examining it curiously as I checked it out. "Where'd he purchase that?"

This just got a shrug out of my two companions as I put it in my bag, I might have to try it sometime. I took a deep breath and checked my map again, we where getting close to the edge of Ground Zero.

"Okay, lets get going, we've still got a long way to go," I said as we started walking farther into the ruins of this once great city.

I just hoped that the time would soon come that we where able to help Ponies make their home here once more.

 **00000**

Ground Zero...

I didn't know what I had expected of this area, given its proximity to the ocean I had expected it to be flooded. Actually it was strange, we couldn't see a cause, but this entire area was as barren, almost more like a desert than an old harbor.

The only water I could see had the burning aura of firerain pools, even at a distance my PipBuck was ticking with radiation warnings.

"Well, we're here," Bluesky said as I passed around Rad-X potions, they would keep us safe, at least in theory. "Uh, exactly what should we be looking for?"

"I'd say an S.P.P. Tower, but..." Midnight said, pausing a moment. "I've seen the one in Manehattan, we'd be able to see it from here."

"So, we don't know what we're looking for," I said with a sigh as I took the Rad-X potion. "Do we know where the megaspell went off?"

"On the far edge of the old harbor," Midnight said. "We've got a walk ahead of us, and the weather isn't going to help."

I nodded, but at least we'd have the cover of what looked like a small fleet of ships that had been left trapped when the harbor drained. I glanced up, there was a definite feel of ominousness from the clouds here, while it wasn't raining, there was crackles of lightning in the clouds.

"Lets get going," I said as we trotted out into the old harbor towards the far edge.

 **00000**

It was strangely quiet here, I didn't even bother to put on Melody to try and break the silence. We couldn't go in a straight line to the far edge, we had to go around the burning pools and try and avoid groups of feral ghouls.

"So, what do you think downed the _Typhon_?" Midnight commented out loud, finally breaking the silence. "If that thing was such a powerful ship, it couldn't exactly go down easily."

None of us had a good answer to that, honestly we where kind of afraid of what the answer might be. If whatever had done it was still in this part of Equestria, we'd be in big trouble.

"Who knows, Dashite sabotage maybe?" Bluesky said with a shrug. "Shot down by raiders? Maybe it just had a faulty construction, I doubt we'll ever know for sure."

"That was what, 24 years ago?" I asked, I had to wonder why nopony had found it yet.

"Yeah, well its only in the past couple of years that Ponies have really started to look around this area, even the Empire," Bluesky said with a shrug. "And this area is pretty much unexplored because of how dangerous it is."

Actually I had to wonder about that, we had to be avoiding the worst of it I guess, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly dangerous here other than the radiation and the occasional ghouls.

"Don't be fooled by the silence," Midnight said as if she read my mind. "Ground Zero has a lot of hidden dangers, its why we're taking this route, its roughly the safest."

I took a deep breath and nodded as we went around another one of the pools. I was starting to get worried honestly, Firerain was something that I still didn't completely understand, other than that it was magical in nature.

"So, the firerain has been falling in this area of Equestria for 200 years?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Ghouls and records from Tribes and other communities that live around here have reported it, but nopony knows exactly why," Midnight said with a shrug. "Just stay out of it and you'll be okay."

We walked over a massive hill above us and looked down, what we saw stopped us cold. Laying at the bottom of a crater was a huge vessel, made of rusty metal that stretched over it. Painted on the side, barely visible, was a circle of stars with two wings, and the letter E in the center.

"You're seeing this too, right?" I asked, looking at my companions.

"I think we've found the _Typhon,_ " Bluesky said, it was the understatement of the century.

 **00000**

We made our way down into the crater, the _Typhon_ was sitting in the middle of a puddle of radioactive water, but at the very least it didn't seem flooded.

"Bluesky, I think you should go first," Midnight said, getting a look from both of us. "If there are survivors in there, then they'll be more willing to talk to a Pegasus, we'll cover her from out here."

I nodded in understanding, Midnight had a point, and it wasn't like we could pretend to be Pegasi with these horns on our head.

"Don't worry about it Doc, give me 10 minutes and I'll be sharing a drink with them," Bluesky said with a smirk as she headed down and got closer to the downed warship.

What was next was the longest 5 minutes of my life, we couldn't hear what was going on, but Bluesky was talking to... somepony inside the ship. Thank Celestia that had worked, I couldn't imagine my life without Bluesky right now.

Finally I saw her waving a hoof to us and we made our way down to the _Typhon_. Inside the hatch was a Burning Pony Pegasus Ghoul, he was rotting like the other ones I had seen, but there was still a sign of intelligence behind his eyes.

"Colonel Midnight, Dr. Ruby Starlight, this is Captain Leeway, he's the Captain of the _Typhon_ ," Bluesky said as the Captain nodded.

"You're the only ponies who actually tried to talk instead of attack," the captain said in a raspy voice. "Come inside, perhaps we can help each other."

 **00000**

The _Typhon_ was a ship of the dead.

I don't mean to sound melodramatic, but that's what it was, there where corpses of ponies lining the hallways. The ponies we did see that where still alive where Ghouls, but at least they didn't seem to want to attack us.

"Quite the ship you have here," Midnight commented.

"The _Typhon_ is a good ship, we're very proud of her, even in her current state," the ghoul captain said. "Raiders have tried to attack us before to take it along with other ghouls, but we've repelled every attack."

"Then what can we help you with?" I asked curiously.

"By getting this ship back in the sky where it belongs," Leeway said as he opened the door to his office. "Come inside, we have a lot to discuss."

We stepped inside, the inside was a simple office with a map of Equestria against the wall behind a desk and a flag with the same symbol we had seen on the side.

"The _Typhon_ crashed years ago, we didn't know about the effects of the firerain at the time," Leeway continued. "The Enclave didn't tell us all the information we needed."

I was starting to get the feeling that we where a lot better off without the Enclave.

"What can we do to help?" I asked as I looked around, noticing a statuette similar to the one I had gotten from the Doctor before, but this one was of a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail that said "BE AWESOME" on the base.

"You're a Dashite aren't you?" Bluesky said suddenly after seeing that, causing Leeway to pause. "Its okay, so was my mom, before she died..."

"Yeah, I was a Dashite, I just didn't ever get branded," Leeway rasped. "I wanted to use this ship to help ponies, but when it went down."

I looked at him sadly, he was a good Pony, he had just been put in a tough position that he couldn't get out of.

"So here's what I want, I want this ship to be rebuilt, and used to help," Leeway said. "Use the _Typhon_ for its real purpose, not the one the Enclave wanted to use it for."

The three of us exchanged glances, this was a tall order. We could only hope that we where making the right decision.

"There's a group of Ponies called Applejack's Rangers, they'll come to help repair the ship," Midnight said finally. "We'll make sure they work together with your crew."

"Thank you," Leeway said in his raspy voice before looking at me. "Do you like my statuette?"

"Yeah, I've got one like it, only its Fluttershy," I said.

"Take it, you can probably get a better use of it than I can," he said with a nod, I picked it up carefully and the same surge went through my body.

"Thank you," I said as I carefully placed it in the bag next to Fluttershy's, I had to wonder if there was some greater purpose to these.

After a few minutes of talking, we left the _Typhon_ , and continued on our way towards the far edge of Ground Zero.

 **Days Remaining: 357**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Prospector Level 1.**

 **Details: You've gained a better understanding of where things can be found in the wasteland. Every time you find a caps stash, you get an extra 5% caps.**

 **00000**

 _ **Woohoo, finally done with chapter 10, we're officially in the double digits!**_

 _ **Next chapter, we see more of the Old Harbor, and finally start to get an idea of the origin of the Firerain. What dark truths lie ahead for our heroes, and what mysteries does the Wasteland still have in store for them? Find out next time in, "Rain."**_


	11. Rain

_Wow, chapter 11, I didn't actually think I'd be this far along already, I hope everyone's been enjoying it so far._

 _Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created for this fanfic, and that's pretty much it._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 11:**

 **RAIN**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

 _"Hey there everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia,"_ Melody's voice said over my headset. _"This is your good friend Melody coming at you with the latest news. Ponies making their way through the badlands have reported more and more attacks by Southern Alicorns, the NCR has advised that anypony heading that way go with one of the Republic Caravans for safety."_

Great, the Alicorns where still up to trouble, of course it wasn't going to be as easy as just stopping a few of them. It was weird, the Alicorns had definitely stepped up in their activity, but this was the first I had heard of it since I had visited the Badlands before.

 _"In national news, the Treaty of New Pegasus has been officially signed between the NCR and the Three Families and their leader Mr. Rider. Ambassador Sterling Silver and General Gavin will be the primary NCR presence in the Mohoofe Wasteland, here's hoping this treaty will bear fruit. Now here's Sweetie Belle singing..."_

"We're getting close," Midnight said, breaking me out of my revere. "We're in unknown territory now though, nopony has made it this far into Ground Zero and made it back alive."

"What a cheery thought," I said sarcastically.

"Ruby, we're in the middle of a very dangerous section of wasteland," Midnight said. "Out here its kill or be killed, you can't survive by sparing lives."

I hesitated a moment, before putting live ammo into my gun, I hated to admit that she was right but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Only if necessary," I said with finality.

"Trust me, it will be," Midnight said with a nod.

We kept walking, things where quiet here, but I still couldn't help but feel like we where being watched wherever we went. Sometimes I thought I saw a marker flash in my EFS, but when I turned to see what it was it was gone.

"I feel like I'm jumping at shadows out here..." I muttered.

"What is it?" Bluesky asked.

"I don't know, something keeps popping up on my EFS before vanishing," I said, causing Midnight to tense up. "What is it?"

"We're being followed," was all she said, it was clear she didn't know what it was either, and that scared me. "Follow me."

We followed her towards an old hulk of a ship.

 **00000**

The ship, the _White Rose_ was the name I had seen on the side, was in bad shape, it was half buried in a puddle of firerain (or would that just be firewater? I never thought about it until now), but it was intact enough for our purposes.

I took up position on the upper deck in a still intact lifeboat as Midnight slipped into her Zebra Stealth Cloak, Bluesky was providing cover from above at the same time. Midnight had set up special mines that would incapacitate, but not kill. If somepony was following us, we wanted to know who they where and why.

I peeked out from under the cover of the lifeboat, I couldn't see anypony, though for a brief moment I thought I saw a shimmer. I was starting to think that whoever was following us wasn't coming.

That's when I heard it, a clicking sound followed by a crackle of electricity. I jumped out of the Lifeboat, using telekinesis to lower myself to the ground carefully as I drew out my pistol and...

Found myself face to face with an Alicorn, this one was a pure white color with a flowing blue mane.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." I screamed, trying to steady myself as Midnight and Bluesky came into view, their weapons holding steady on the Alicorn.

"You ponies really need to learn the meaning of stealth," a voice said, it took me a minute to realize the Alicorn was talking to us. "A half-blind filly could've tracked you."

"Why are you following us?" Midnight demanded of the towering pony.

"You are in our territory," the Alicorn said. "I was sent to ensure that you don't stray too far into it."

Of course, every time she appeared briefly, we had adjusted direction, she was leading us away from something. Maybe a town or community, how did Alicorns in Ground Zero live anyway?

"We're here to find the source of the firerain," I said simply. "We didn't know we had strayed into your territory."

The Alicorn's eyes fell on me once more and I gulped, I didn't like the way she was looking at me, like she was sizing me up.

"You are the Stable Dweller known as the Jewel of the Wasteland, are you not?" She asked matter of factly, great, even Alicorns had heard of that crazy nickname by now.

"Yes, I am," I said nervously.

"Hmm, perhaps you may be of assistance to us after all," the Alicorn said. "Very well, I will take you to the Community, if you will come."

I looked at Midnight who took me and Bluesky aside. "I'm not sure I like this, Southern Alicorns aren't usually this..."

"Agreeable?" I offered.

"Yeah, pretty much," Midnight said, getting a nod from Bluesky.

"What should we do?" Bluesky asked.

"If she wants our help, she's not exactly going to be willing to take no for an answer," Midnight pointed out, then frowned. "If they're like the Alicorns from the north, then I might know what they want."

"Well, that's good," I said.

"Yeah, the bad news is that I can't exactly get my hooves on it right now," Midnight said.

"That's, not so good," I said with a groan.

"Lets see what they want, maybe if they're willing to deal we can make this all work out," Midnight said and I nodded.

"Okay, we'll come with you," I said, the Alicorn just nodded and turned to walk away with us close behind.

 **00000**

As we approached the Community as our guide called it, I noticed we where going past pools not of Firewater, but of a strange sickly looking liquid. I paused to take a closer look when Midnight pulled me back.

"Careful, that's IMP," she said, this made my eyes go wide. "We must be over an old Arcane Science facility."

"Why is it leaking up here?" I asked our guide, who looked back at me.

"The bomb broke the vats and flooded the facility," she said simply. "It was a long time ago, Twilight built this facility to produce IMP as a back-up to Maripony."

Great, we where walking on top of an entire facility flooded with this stuff, I couldn't help but think about the nightmare that I had about being dragged into it. Actually I had to wonder, the Alicorns in the Badlands couldn't have been exposed to the IMP here, could they have?

"Umm, Miss. Alicorn..." I started to say.

"You may call me Seabreeze," the Alicorn said.

"Okay, Seabreeze, I wanted to know about the IMP here," I said. "We've encountered other Alicorns, are there any Ponies that where exposed to IMP that don't live here?"

"No," Seabreeze said simply, that didn't answer anything. "But there are Ponies who have come here and taken it away. They where dressed in red suits, with a black eagle on them."

"Crimson Empire," I said with a growl. "How long ago was this?"

"They have done it on and off for years," Seabreeze said. "They have not come for a long time now though."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Bluesky whispered to me.

"The Crimson Empire might've created the Alicorns that are up in the Badlands after all," I said with a sigh, I remembered that was one of the theories.

"Okay, but why would they do that?" Bluesky pointed out. "IMP is dangerous stuff, its not like most ponies just say, 'Hey, lets dunk some ponies in here' for no reason."

She had a point, the reasoning was sound, but I couldn't exactly prove it could I? Something about all this felt weird, like there was a piece to the puzzle that we weren't seeing.

"Here we are, welcome to the Community," Seabreeze said and came to a stop, we where looking at a massive ship on its side, it looked like it might've once been white, but the paint was flaking and discolored.

As we walked closer to it, I looked up at the stern of the ship that was still visible, its name was _Community_.

"Oh wow, this is one of those pre-war pleasure ships," Bluesky said, adjusting her goggles.

"Yes, when we left the facility below, we where shocked to find the sea was gone from this part of Equestria," Seabreeze said. "We made this ship our new home."

"Wait, we?" I asked. "You where alive after the war?"

"Yes, I was one of the Ponies working in the facility below 205 years ago," Seabreeze said. "Come aboard if you don't mind."

This was crazy, we where about to go aboard a ship inhabited by Alicorns that where over 200 years old?

Well, we had to, if we where going to get any answers about what was going on here, we'd need their help.

We walked up a plank into a lower doorway and entered the _Community_.

 **00000**

As we walked up through the decks of the ship, I was given a brief history of IMP and the Alicorns. IMP was made by Twilight Sparkle and her Ministry of Arcane Science towards the end of the war to create Alicorns, and because Twilight was afraid that her Maripony facility might be targetted by the Zebras, she had the Undersea Facility in Neigh Orleans develop it as well.

It was a good plan at least, if one facility was compromised, then the other could finish the work. Of course when the megaspells fell, it didn't make much of a difference either way.

"That explains why the Alicorns in the south weren't part of the Unity," Midnight commented. "If the IMP down here was different, then they wouldn't be connected to the Hive Mind."

"Perhaps we can reunite with our northern sisters someday, if this problem can be dealt with in time," Seabreeze said.

"I'm sure it will be," I said reassuringly, using my best bedside manner, before I turned back to whisper to Midnight. "It will be, right?"

"Probably," the dark blue mare nodded.

Seabreeze opened a set of doors and we found ourselves in a vast hall, there where several Alicorns working away at various things, but they all turned to look at us.

I noticed something odd, the entire population of the Community was mares, come to think of it so where the ones in the Badlands. I mean I didn't exactly get a chance to check all of them, but they where definitely mares.

"I give you, Ruby Starlight, the Jewel of the Wasteland, and her companions," Seabreeze said as another Alicorn approached us. This one was a dark yellow and she looked me over.

"She does not look like much," she said. "Are you sure you are who Seabreeze says you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Ruby Starlight," I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"Fine, then you may be helpful," the Alicorn said. "We have a, problem."

"Let me guess, you don't have any Stallions to be your baby daddy?" Bluesky asked, I facehooved at her lack of tactfulness.

"You have quite the mouth on you, Pegasus," the Alicorn said. "But you are correct, a side effect of the IMP."

"We can help," Midnight said. "The New Canterlot Republic has a formula that can, change the gender of an Alicorn."

"You would offer this to us freely?" The Alicorn asked.

"In exchange for safe passage through your territory," Midnight said. "I will send a message to New Maregny's NCR representatives. They'll know to expect you, and will have the formula ready."

"That, is acceptable, but you have to send the message now," the Alicorn said, Midnight nodded and took out a radio system to make the call.

I wandered over to one of the windows to look out with Bluesky, it was weird to be in this old ship. I glanced out the window in the direction of the city, and was about to move away when I noticed something moving.

I took out my binnoculars and trained them on the movement and frowned at what I saw. There was a metal, thing that was flying over the ground, it had several ponies in red suits that covered them from head to toe, but there was one that wasn't.

"Bluesky, look at this," I said, giving her the binnoculars. "I think the Empire is heading for the IMP fields."

"Definitely looks like it," she said. "And that pony in the center... I don't believe it, that's the Chancellor."

"The who?" I asked, confused as Bluesky went to the Alicorns where Midnight was just finishing up.

"Colonel, we've got a problem," she said as I approached them. "We've got a member of the Inner Circle on approach on one of those Peregreine Skimmers."

"Come on, lets go check it out," Midnight said as we made our way out of the hall and out onto the deck of the ship.

 **00000**

The skimmer had stopped above one of the pools of IMP, they hadn't noticed we where here at least.

"Why does the Empire want IMP..." I muttered to myself, something about this didn't make sense.

"They're up to something..." Midnight muttered as she looked at them through the scope of her rifle. "That's the Chancellor alright, strange, I didn't know she left the Imperial Capital."

"The Chancellor?" I asked curiosly.

"She's a Pegasus, or she was at least," Bluesky answered. "She's part of the Empire's Inner Circle, one of the more dangerous members actually. Nopony's quite sure what she is anymore."

I looked at her with my binnoculars again, she was calling out orders to the suited Ponies and I saw what they meant. She was a Pegasus, that much was certain, but she looked, unnatural. She was a dark color with a streak of purple in her mane and tail, her eyes where glowing green with slits for pupils, and her teeth where pointed.

"What is she?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," Midnight admitted. "But if she's getting IMP, we need to stop her."

"Agreed," Bluesky said as we left the deck and headed down the stairs with Seabreeze and another Alicorn in tow.

 **00000**

For the second time in a day, I found myself making my way across the pools of IMP, but this time we had a specific destination in mind. The Crimson Empire was up to something, I loaded up the non-lethals, there was no way I was going to kill unless I had to.

"Does IMP have a purpose other than to create Alicorns?" I asked curiously.

"If it does, I've never heard of it," Midnight said with a shake of her head.

We where close to the pool where the Empire forces where working, we ducked down below a rock outcroping. Midnight nodded to me and raised her rifle, quietly moving around the outcroping and aiming at something.

There was a gunshot, I didn't hear the sound of a pony crying out, what I did hear was a sudden ceasing of the humming sound that I had been hearing ever since we had arrived in this area, followed by a crash.

"Got them, come on," Midnight said, it wasn't until we came into full view that I actually saw what she had done, she had shot out one of the lift systems for the Skimmer, sending it crashing into the ground.

The suited ponies returned fire from turrets, but they where quickly taken down by magical blasts from our Alicorn guides. The Chancellor on the other hoof didn't miss a beat, she hit the controls on the Skimmer's remaining lift system and it shuddered to life, pushing back into the IMP.

"You think you're so smart, Ruby Starlight," a voice called out to me, it was sharp, shrill almost like the droning of an insect, I realized it was coming from the Chancellor. "You and your NCR, you have no idea what you're dealing with. The fires of war from the north and south will consume Equestria!"

"Then how about you come over here and tell us!" Bluesky called out to the retreating Pegasus, thing. "Or are you too chicken?"

"Bluesky, we really shouldn't rile the mutant," Midnight said as she leveled her rifle at the Chancellor.

"You should listen to her, Blue," the Chancellor cackled. "You never know, I might tell them something you don't want told!"

"That's it, I'm shooting her myself!" Bluesky said angrily and pushed Midnight out of the way, biting down on her trigger and pulling at it hard as her battle saddle fired off rapid shots at the retreating creature.

What happened next was a blur, the Chancellor wasn't caught off guard like Bluesky had probably hoped, instead she took off and revealed a battle saddle of her own. This one was directed at us, and it didn't look pleasant.

"Get down!" One of the Alicorns shouted and started to form a barrier around us, but it didn't do me much good, I felt the bullets cut through my body as I let out a scream of pain, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Everything went black after that.

 **00000**

I groaned as I awoke to see Bluesky staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of her's with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh thank Celestia, Midnight, she's awake!" Bluesky called to Midnight.

"How long was I out?" I groaned, my vision was still fuzzy, but I could make out the figures of Midnight and Bluesky.

"Three days," Midnight said. "You're lucky to be alive after that."

"Where are we?" I asked, I didn't want to think they had abandoned the mission just to get me to safety.

"We got lucky, one of the NCR's traveling doctors was in the area," Bluesky said. "We had to get you out of Ground Zero pretty quickly, but he got you patched up. I believe this is an old medical clinic anyway, how do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a sky carriage," I groaned. "Why didn't you finish the mission?"

"Uh, you're welcome for saving your life by the way," Bluesky said.

"The source of the firerain hasn't gone anywhere in 205 years, it's not about to get up and move before we get to it," Midnight said. "We'll make another run at it tomorrow, you need to relax."

I groaned as I laid back on the bed. "What about the Chancellor?"

"She got away," Bluesky said. "Sorry Ruby, we where a lot more worried about getting you to safety."

I sighed, I guess it was sweet that they where worried about me, but I just wished that it hadn't come at the cost of our mission. Wow, I was starting to sound like a soldier, maybe I should rethink this whole thing after all.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," Midnight said with a smile before heading out of the room.

"You really scared me, Doc," Bluesky said as she laid down next to me and draped her wing over me. "I couldn't leave you behind, not my special somepony."

I looked deep in her eyes, I knew she meant every word, by Celestia I loved this mare more than anything.

"Bluesky, am I foolish for wanting to help Ponies?" I asked, putting a voice to the concern that had been creeping up on me.

"Ruby, you're a lot of things, smart, beautiful, kind, just to name a few," Bluesky said with a smile. "But you're not foolish. You're doing what few ponies in the Wasteland do, you're being a good pony."

"You really think so?" I asked, Bluesky nodded. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," she said with a devilish smile. "Now, let me show you a few things us naughty ponies like to do."

With that she pounced on me and started planting kisses down my chest.

"Eep, careful, I'm still tender!" I said, giggling in protest, but I wasn't about to stop the pegasus from doing what she was doing.

 **00000**

After a good night's sleep (well, following some other nocturnal activities) and a good breakfast, I felt like my old self again. We finally made our way downstairs where Midnight was talking with an Earth Pony dressed in doctor's garb.

"Ah, Ruby, this is Dr. Feelbetter, he's the pony who helped heal you," Midnight said and the doctor gave me a smile.

"Of course, its not often I get to work on a celebrity," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Dr. Feelbetter said. "If there's nothing else, my caravan is waiting for me."

"Of course Doctor, thank you again," Midnight said as the doctor headed back out.

I looked around as if something had suddenly occured to me, I had my saddlebags, but my Stable Barding was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Uh, well..." Bluesky said and Midnight levitated up the tattered remains of my barding. "Yeah, well, on the bright side we get to skip undressing you from now on."

"Very funny," I groaned, I almost wished that my talent was knitting. "Great, what now?"

"Not much we can do here," Midnight said with a shrug. "Maybe if we go up near Junction Town, Ditzy can do something with it."

It was weird, it was just a piece of clothing, but it was my stable barding, it was part of my identity as a Stable Dweller from Stable 26 and it was destroyed. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll save it for now," I said and put it in my bag.

"Come on, its much more fun to go au natural anyway," Bluesky said with a grin.

"Please stop..." I groaned as we headed out and back towards Ground Zero.

 **00000**

Another drink of Rad-X potion and we where on our way into Ground Zero once more, and I was making a mental note to stay out of the line of fire of any crazy Pegasus Mutants from now on.

Then there was the Chancellor herself, what in Equestria could've caused such bizarre mutations? For that matter, she said a lot of strange things during that encounter, it felt like she was trying to rile us, but maybe there was more to it than that.

"Midnight, the Chancellor said something about the fires of war to the north and south, what did she mean by that?" I asked, Midnight paused like she wasn't sure how to answer that.

"You know, I'm not sure I know," she admitted. "The NCR has a very limited presence in the North mind you, so we don't know much of what's going on."

"The Crystal Wasteland is the only place that equals Neigh Orleans in chaos these days," Bluesky said, she was the only one of us who had been that far north. "But other than the Enclave remnant, there wasn't exactly much that would threaten the NCR from up there."

 _"Greetings everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia,"_ Melody's voice said over my headphones. _"I've heard that the Jewel of the Wasteland had a run-in with the enigmatic Pony known as the Chancellor. She didn't exactly come out of the experience unscathed, but don't worry my little ponies, she's recovering just fine."_

We walked on from there, the city was far behind us by now, and we still had a long way to go across the burnt out old harbor. Midnight occasionally checked the area ahead of them with her sniper scope as I kept an eye on my EFS.

"Uh-oh," I said suddenly as a red mark appeared. "I've got something, its close... wait, its heading our direction."

"I don't see anything," Midnight said as she scanned the direction that I indicated. "Are you sure your PipBuck isn't malfunctioning?"

"I just ran a diagnostic on it this morning," I said as Midnight turned her gaze upwards towards the sky. "This reading doesn't make sense..."

"What is it?" Bluesky asked, looking at me concerned.

"Its more like..." I started to say, then realization hit me. "We need to get off the ground!"

"What?" Midnight asked, then realization hit her. "Sand Crabs!"

We jumped out of the way as the ground beneath us burst open. The creatures that came out where monsterous, hard shelled creatures that let out a screech. I hadn't seen anything like them before, there where three of them, they lumbered towards us as we fired on them, the bullets barely affected them.

"Darn it, their shells are too strong..." I said, entering S.A.T.S., thankfully the crab seemed to rear up as I fired several shots into its softer underbelly. There where more screeches as Midnight and Bluesky did the same, the crabs finally fell over. "What the heck where those things?"

"Mutated crabs," Midnight said as she checked her ammunition. "Another side-effect of the radiation, they can be found along many of the coast lines, I just didn't know there where any down here."

I sighed, it felt like we still had a long way to go from here. "We need to get going," I said. "That's going to attract the attention of anything else in here."

They nodded and we kept going, I just had to hope that we could avoid the worst of whatever this strange place called Ground Zero could hit us with.

Of course, there are always secrets, and there are depths to every place, I still didn't quite understand what was ahead.

 **00000**

As we went around another ancient hulk of a ship, we saw something that I had never seen before. It was a tower, but not like any tower I had seen in the ruins of Neigh Orleans. It was white and enormous, or at least what we saw of it was, it looked like it had still been broken in half when the megaspell went off, and beyond it was a huge chasm.

"That's the S.P.P. tower..." Bluesky said in realization. "Or at least what's left of it."

"Ruby, are you getting the same feeling I am?" Midnight asked.

"There's an aura to that thing..." I nodded in agreement, I could feel it, I suspect that any Unicorn could. "It feels, wrong somehow, like the magic here has been, changed."

"Changed?" Bluesky asked as we made our way towards the tower. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither," Midnight said, but she agreed with me. "This whole area is wrong, but this... this is different."

I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared, this had to be what we where looking for, but now that we where so close to our goal, I was terrified of the very idea of coming here.

It wasn't like the feelings I had gotten before in the Stables or Oat Grove, here... there was only one thing here, death and destruction. It was like the ghosts of the Ponies that had died when the Megaspell went off where here and haunting us from beyond the grave.

"Maybe we should turn back," I was surprised to hear that come from Midnight. "If this is an SPP tower, then it could be the source of the Firerain. We could come back later with a larger force, it would be a safer idea."

I considered her words for a moment, she had a point, but we had come this far. I sighed, as much as I didn't want to go further, I knew that we had to get answers. If nothing else, we had to know what had happened here.

"Maybe you're right, but we should check it out," I said. "If there's not much we can find here, we'll do that."

"Okay," Midnight said with Bluesky and we continued on our way, up a hill towards the broken tower.

It was time to get answers.

 **00000**

We where surprised to find there was a small collection of buildings at the bottom of the tower. They looked like they had been long abandoned though, they where ancient, falling apart, and completely uninhabited.

"Keep on guard, I don't like this," Midnight said as she levitated her rifle in front of her.

We split up, the tower looming over us as we walked. I found one building that had the words "Tower Forepony" on it. I pushed the door open slowly, holding my pistol in front of me.

That's when there was a flash of red on my EFS and the flaming aura of a Burning Pony Ghoul rushed forward at me with a snarl. I pulled the trigger on my pistol, putting several bullets in the pony's head as it fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Bluesky called to me.

"Ghoul, its okay, I took it out," I said as I examined it closer, it was a Unicorn Pony that looked like it had been there for a long time. "Stay alert, there might be more Ghouls around here."

I found a terminal, it was locked, and this time it was more advanced than the last one. I frowned a little, I didn't exactly have enough hacking experience to figure this out. I started running through the password options several times before it finally unlocked.

I read the words on the screen:

 **Ministry of Awesome Orders.**  
 **Tower Status.**  
 **Forepony's logs.**  
 **Open Safe.**

I clicked the first option and text started to form on the screen.

To: All SPP Foreponies.  
From: Rainbow Dash, Minister of Awesome.

The Single Pegasus Project is one of the largest projects in Equestria history, the intention of which is to be able to control the weather systems of Equestria without the need of many Pegasus weather teams. The completion of all the SPP towers is important to the war effort, if we can get the towers up and running, then we'll be able to focus our entire effort on defeating the Zebras.

After the completion of the tower, you are to report to the Ministry of Awesome hub outside of Cloudsdale in order to oversee the completion of Nomad City.

Thank you all, and stay awesome.

Nomad City? Exactly what did that mean, but there was no further information on it on the computer. I exited out of it and clicked on the second option, maybe this would give me answers on exactly what's going on with the Tower.

TOWER STATUS: DAMAGED

SPP SYSTEMS HAVE TAKEN DAMAGE AND CORRUPTION FROM MEGASPELL ENERGY. THE TOWER MAY NOT BE FUNCTIONING CORRECTLY.

May not be functioning correctly? Who knew that Terminals where capable of understatement?

I shrugged and exited out again and clicked on the third option, there where several log entries and I went through them one by one. Most of them weren't interesting, at least until I reached the last one.

Log Entry 5:

We've found a Zebra agent among our workers, we found orders from the Zebra Caesar among their posessions. The orders seem to indicate that the Zebras have something big in the works. I'm going to send word to the Minister as soon as we have done a thorough search of the Tower, I put the orders from the Caesar in my safe.

Now really concerned, I exited out and clicked the fourth option, a hidden safe in the wall opened up. I checked it out and was surprised to find a memory orb as well as a faded piece of paper. I took out the paper and read it, my blood ran cold.

 _The Ministry of Awesome has dared to try and control the skies more than the Pegasi have done in the past. Your mission is to disrupt the Single Pony Project's operations in the city of Neigh Orleans using the megaspell you have been provided with known as Burning Rain. It will turn their invention against them, their weather will become their own undoing. The fire will spread across Equestria and ensure our inevitable victory._

I couldn't believe it, the Zebras had created Firerain on purpose to use SPP against the Ponies that had made it. I shoved it into my saddlebags and ran out of the building.

"I found it!" I said out of breath. "They detonated the Megaspell here, in the SPP Tower!"

Midnight's eyes went wide as a realization dawned on her, they both read the paper that I had shown them. We looked up at the broken tower above us in a long realization.

"Rainbow Dash's creation, was turned against Equestria here," Bluesky said with a shudder as she muttered curses under her breath. "This is the source of the Firerain then?"

"It has to be..." Midnight said with a nod. "But then, what are we going to do now that we know?"

There was a long pause between the three of us, none of us quite knew what to do from here.

 **Days Remaining: 353**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Mare of Steel**

 **Details: You've become quite skilled at survivng the worst the Wasteland can throw at you. You take 10% less damage in combat.**

 **00000**

 _ **I actually finished this a few days after chapter 10, but I released them both at the same time, so, yeah.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ruby and company finds themselves faced with the answer to one of the southern wasteland's biggest mysteries. But they're not the only ones who have taken an interest in the ruined SPP tower. Next time, the Neigh Orleans arc comes to a close in "Showdown."**_


	12. Showdown

_Well, I hope everyone out there is having a good time reading my stories of Pony Post-Apocalyptia. We've got a long way to go from here, and we're about ready to go into the next arc._

 _But still, we've got one more story to be told in this arc, what's left? Well, you'll see soon enough._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own, well, yeah, pretty much I only own the characters I made, and that's it._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 12:**

 **SHOWDOWN**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

We spread out, the tower being damaged couldn't exactly be accessed easily from the ground. Bluesky flew up to the broken part of the tower while me and Midnight checked the remaining buildings.

"I don't believe it, we always knew that the megaspell that detonated here was different, we didn't know how different," Midnight said.

"What other megaspells are there anyway?" I asked.

"Most cities like Cloudsdale, Ponyville, Seaddle, and Las Pegasus where hit by Balefire bombs," Midnight explained as she exited another building. "Balefire itself is a mixture of dragon fire and necromantic magic. Most of what we see in the Wasteland is a result of Balefire, the exceptions are Neigh Orleans and Canterlot."

"What's different about Canterlot?" I asked, this was the first I had really heard about the megaspell that had hit Canterlot.

"Canterlot was hit by what's called Pink Cloud," Midnight said. "It was, detonated inside the city itself. It was necromantic too, but that's pretty much a given with Zebra Megaspells. Its effects are... unusual, it would either kill you, or turn you into a Canterlot Ghoul."

"Is that like a Burning Pony Ghoul?" I asked curiously, that was the only real frame of reference I had for Ghouls.

"Sort of, only more dangerous," was the answer. "Canterlot Ghouls are fused with their clothing, armor, and any number of other things, its a side-effect of the Pink Cloud. This can make them dangerous, especially when they are well armored."

I didn't like the sound of that, I made a mental note to stay far away from Canterlot. It was actually kind of a shame, the capital of pre-war Equestria would've been interesting to visit someday.

"Mind you that's mostly a moot point these days," Midnight said as we searched the last of the buildings, they where all empty except for some ammo and supplies. "There's nothing left of Canterlot or the cloud."

"What happened to Canterlot?" I asked, that had caught me off guard, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what had happened to it.

"During their early assault on the Wasteland 5 years ago, the Enclave destroyed it," Midnight said with a shake of her head. "And that's just the Zebra megaspells, Equestria developed some of their own like Celestia One and Gardens of Equestria."

I nodded as I listened, but the conversation was over as Bluesky flew down to us.

"That thing's not going to be much help," she said as she came in for a landing. "Half the tower is gone, including the control systems. Probably lying at the bottom of that chasm out there."

I glanced out in the direction we had seen the chasm, beyond it was the ocean, whatever had created the chasm must've been what caused the harbor to go dry.

"Well, that's just great," I said with a sigh as I checked my gun. "We've found the source, but we can't really do anything to stop it."

I checked my inventory, the new memory orb was labeled Crispy Memory Orb #1. I remembered that name in the logs, it was probably the name of the Forepony that had helped build the tower.

"I'm going to check this," I said, levitating out the memory orb, the other two nodded and took up positions as we moved into one of the buildings.

I touched the memory orb, and connected with it as my world went black again.

 **00000**

I blinked, I found myself in a cold, sterile room, staring at a Zebra who was confined to a chair. I felt something weird, then I realized I was re-living a stallion's memories it was, unsettling to say the least, Bluesky wasn't kidding about that.

"Well, well, it looks like we've found a Zebra spy," my host said, I could feel his elation at the idea of interrogating a Zebra. "The Ministry of Morale of course wants me to give you to them, but I've got a buddy there who let me stall for some time."

"What do you want from me, I am a simple vendor here in..." the Zebra started to say but was cut off when my host punched him.

"Don't even try to lie to me, you where found with orders from the Caesar," my host growled. "You planted a Megaspell in the SPP Tower, but we have yet to find it, when is it going to detonate?"

"I don't know!" The Zebra said, only to get punched again. "Please, I swear, I'm telling the truth. I didn't plant the Megaspell, my cousin, Zira, she asked me to help her get into the tower construction project because I had sold them food before. Please don't hit me again, I'm telling the truth."

My host glared at the Zebra, but he didn't raise his hoof again against the trembling Zebra prisoner. He turned and left the room.

"You two go..." he started to say to two ponies when he froze at the sounds coming from a radio.

 _"After a confirmed detonation of a megaspell in the city of Cloudsdale, the Pegasi have closed up the sky to the rest of Equestria,"_ the radio pony's voice said. _"We're getting more reports in... megaspells have detonated in the cities of Las Pegasus, Manehattan, Seaddle, Ponyville, and in Splendid Valley. The military has stated that the retaliation for this blatant act of destruction will be swift and decisive."_

I couldn't believe it, this was a memory of the Last Day. I had heard the stories of course, but I didn't actually think I would be living through it.

 _"The Princesses have maintained a defense of Canterlot against the onslaught of Zebra bombs. Oh by Luna, there's a cloud filling up Canterlot..."_

I couldn't hear anymore, my host ran out of the building, we where right on the water, and I could see the SPP tower in the distance. I wished he looked away, I knew what was coming next.

There was an explosion, followed by a pillar of red light that shined into the clouds above. The very ground below my hooves shook as if some great beast from Tartarus was trying to escape as the magical shockwave went through the city, burning buildings and ponies alike.

My host screamed as the feeling of pain went through his body, and then everything went black.

 **00000**

My eyes shot open as the memory ended, the pony who made it had to have survived the detonation. Oh... I had killed him hadn't I? He must have been that Ghoul that I had killed...

"Ruby are you okay?" Bluesky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said weakly. "The memory orb, it showed the day when the megaspell went off."

I looked around, I couldn't see Midnight, that put me on edge, I didn't like that we where alone like this.

"Where did Midnight go?" I asked.

"She went back to the _Community_ , we've, got a bit of a problem," Bluesky said, gesturing towards the shoreline.

I took out my binnoculars and scanned the shoreline, a bit of a problem was an understatement. There was at least 70 Crimson Empire soldiers lining the shoreline, we where greatly outnumbered at this point.

"You know, you're quite the master of understatement," I said with a groan. "How long have they been standing there?"

"They arrived shortly after you went into the memory orb," Bluesky said. "I think they're waiting for more radiation medicine before they even attempt to come after us."

"Why do you think they're here?" I asked, getting a shrug from Bluesky. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Sneaking past them isn't exactly an option," Bluesky said with a sigh. "Midnight is hoping that we can get some of the Alicorns to help us, but I don't know if even that will be enough."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I checked my guns, this wasn't exactly a great situation. The Crimson Empire must have figured out that we where after something in Ground Zero, and after I had helped break the stalemate, they weren't taking any chances this time.

"What should we do?" I asked, getting a shrug from Bluesky. I zoomed in on the center of the gathered Ponies. "Look at that, our old friend the Chancellor is right at the center."

"Interesting," Bluesky said with a groan. "I doubt we're going to make it out of here with her here."

"Do you know her?" I asked, remembering a few days back the Chancellor had said something that had set her off.

Bluesky looked suddenly uncomfortable, I frowned, she knew something, but I wasn't sure if she was going to come out and tell me.

"I'm sorry Ruby... I'm not ready to tell you that yet..." Bluesky said, her wings drooping to her side. "I love you, but... there's some things about me, I don't like telling anypony about."

I looked at her carefully, I didn't want to pry, Bluesky was the best thing that had happened to me since I had arrived in the Wasteland. I looked the Pegasus right in the eyes, she had raised her goggles so she was looking at me in a cute, pleading way.

"Okay Blue, I won't ask you anymore," I said. "You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Doc, I love you so much, if we don't make it out of this..." she started to say and I placed a hoof on her mouth.

"I love you too Blue, don't worry about it, we're going to make it out of this alive," I said and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hey, what's that?"

We looked up at the sound of somepony talking loudly, projecting their voice using magic maybe?

"Jewel of the Wasteland, or should I call you Ruby Starlight," the shrill insect-like voice of the Chancellor called out. "I'm offering you a chance at a parley, you and me in 20 minutes halfway down the peninsula to negotiate the terms of your surrender. If you don't, we will open fire on your position. You will not be harmed if you come for parley."

I exchanged glances with Bluesky. "Should I go?"

"I don't think you have a choice," Bluesky said and I nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," I said and started down the road again.

 **00000**

It was kind of strange, seeing the army getting closer and closer and I couldn't really do anything about it. I gulped, it felt like I was being lead to the slaughter even though they had said I would be unharmed.

The Chancellor looked even more, bizarre close up as I approached her position. She was eyeing me like a predator might, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Dr. Ruby Starlight, a pleasure to meet the Pony who was such a thorn in Black Sun's side," the Chancellor said with a grin tha showed her pointed teeth.

"You wanted to talk, lets talk," I said, trying to sound more confident than I really felt.

"You're outnumbered and outgunned," the Chancellor said as she circled around me. "And you where quite the problem for us in the Northern Fields, you and your allies, the Empress of the Scarlet Throne has made you number one on our wanted list."

"So? Black Sun couldn't stop me," I said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you an offer," the Chancellor said, running her tail along my flank. "A chance to save your friends."

I didn't trust her one bit, there was something unnatural about her, like she wasn't even a normal Pony. I wasn't sure what to even say to her, but maybe I could at least buy time for Midnight to get help.

"I'm listening," I said, trying to ignore her touch.

"Come work for us, and your crimes against the Empire will be ignored," the Chancellor said. "Render unto the Scarlet Throne, pledge your loyalty to us, and you and your friends will live."

She was kidding, right? She actually expected me to join up with the Empire just like that? The Empire was either desperate, or crazy, I wasn't sure which option worried me more.

"You must be crazier than I've heard, because you should know I'd never join the Empire," I said.

"Everypony has their breaking point, the Wasteland makes sure you reach it," the Chancellor said. "And eventually, they all come to us, or they die, a lesson that Black Sun learned the hard way. We are the coming fire, you cannot stop us, not forever. You will have an hour to decide, if you agree, set this off and we'll come to you."

She cackled and walked off towards her lines after dropping a transmitter by my hooves. I paused a moment, and started back towards the SPP Tower.

I wasn't sure what I should do to be honest. I knew that I shouldn't take the offer, but it would keep my friends safe, wasn't that what mattered?

No, I wasn't going to give up my morals... we'd get out of this alive, somehow.

 **00000**

"SHE OFFERED YOU WHAT?" Bluesky shouted.

"Geez Bluesky, maybe you should shout a bit louder, I don't think they heard you in the Crystal Wasteland," I said. "And she wanted me to join the Empire."

"I hope you turned her down," Midnight said as she came up to us with a group of Alicorns taking up position around the tower.

"Of course I'm not going to take the offer," I said. "What are we going to do?"

"I got in contact with Nova and her Rangers," Midnight said. "They said they'd come help, but that's not exactly going to be enough. I'm up for some ideas."

I needed to think about this, it wasn't going to be easy to figure this out, but an idea was starting to form in my mind. The hard part was going to be figuring out exactly how we where going to make it work.

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" Bluesky asked, I let that pass, this really wasn't the time for flirting.

"How long until the Rangers arrive?" I ask Midnight.

"Two hours at most," Midnight answered. "The Empire doesn't seem to be completely ready for a battle in Ground Zero, or they'd be on us already."

I nodded, examining the line of soldiers again, Midnight had managed to get about 20 Alicorns, plus any of the Rangers that where going to help us. The odds weren't exactly in our favor in this fight.

So, then we had to even the odds

"Okay then, lets wait for them, I might have a plan, it won't be easy, but it could work," I said, checking the ammunition in my weapons.

"I'm certainly up for any ideas," Bluesky said.

"Once everypony gets here, I want to make sure we're all on the same page," I said, getting a nod from my friends.

Now it was just a matter of figuring out how it would work.

And praying to Celestia that the Empire would fall for it.

 **00000**

The next two hours went by, we set up our defenses under my directions, it was just a matter of making sure that we moved into just the right positions. The Empire was getting ready too, their forces where starting to move into Ground Zero, and where getting closer to exactly where I wanted them to be.

"Ruby Starlight, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Nova said as she approached with 6 other members of Applejack's Rangers.

"Likewise," I said. "Thank you for coming to our aid."

"Well, after you helped us find the _Typhon_ , helping you with your situation was the least we could do," Nova said, she had explained that while I was unconcious Midnight had sent a message to her to inform them of the ship's location. "I'm glad you're okay after you got shot, you're lucky you weren't killed."

"I'm lucky I have such good friends," I said with a smile.

"I assume you have some sort of plan for how we're going to stop the Empire, we're outnumbered even with Alicorns," Knight Mellow said, coming up to us.

"Knight Mellow, we agreed to come to her aid," Nova said. "And if we can take out a member of the Inner Circle, that would be even better."

I was starting to better understand the Inner Circle better, it seemed like they where the Ponies that ran the Empire. Black Sun ran the military, Gale Force ran the propaganda through the radio broadcasts, but what about the Chancellor?

"The NCR's war isn't necessarily our war," Mellow said. "The Elders haven't officially ordered us to take sides in this war."

"Knight, this war affects everypony in Equestria," I said, speaking up. "The Empire won't just stop at the NCR, if they want power they'll start going after all the factions in Equestria. And I do have a plan, its going to be tricky, but it should work."

I detailed my exact plan to the gathered Ponies, they weren't quite sure what to make of it, but they seemed to understand it well enough.

"That might just be crazy enough to work," Seabreeze said, looking thoughtfully at me.

"Are you sure about this Doc?" Bluesky asked. "If this works, its going to hurt a lot of Ponies, and probably kill them."

I knew she was right, but did we really have a choice? The only other options where surrender, join the Empire, or die. I levitated the transmitter I had been given by the Chancellor and nodded.

"Midnight, are you up for doing your part?" I asked, turning to look at her, she was kind of integral to my plan.

"I've got it," Midnight said as I levitated the transmitter over to her and she slid on her invisibility cloak and vanished.

"I've really got to get one of those," Nova said with a chuckle as she slipped her helmet back on. "Alright, we need to get into position, lets just hope this works."

The other Ponies started moving into their places that I had pointed them towards, I took a deep breath as Bluesky put a wing around me.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, everything is going to be just fine," she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be through this and back in New Maregny before you know it."

"Thanks Blue," I said, nuzzling her gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bluesky said and nuzzled back. "Are you sure that this plan will work? I mean, it is pretty crazy."

"I know, but its honestly the only real option we have," I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"We should get moving."

"Yeah, lets go," I said as Bluesky took to the air and I started walking away from the SPP tower.

This wasn't going to be easy, but I knew that it had to be done.

 **00000**

As I moved into position inside one of the old ships, I checked my PipBuck's radio, I was picking up the transmission by now of course. Midnight was already in position by now, I just had to hope that this worked.

I placed my headphones on again as I watched the target location from my vantage point, tuning into NCR Radio.

 _"Greetings everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia,"_ Melody's voice said over the radio. _"This is a special news report from your good friend Melody, NCR intelligence has reported a build up of Imperial troops in Ground Zero. General Goldmane has released the following comment, that unless they threaten the NCR's holdings in any way, the military will not be getting involved. Me personally, I pray to Celestia that whatever the Empire is after out there in that Tartarushole, they choke on it."_

Great, we weren't about to get any help from the NCR, at least not from Goldmane's forces, that was just great.

That meant that everything hinged on my plan working, and so far it was. I watched through my binoculars as a good portion of the Imperial forces where approaching the position we had left the transmitter.

They stopped, I couldn't watch what happened next, but I knew what was happening from the screams. Midnight had found the Sand Crab nest, and they where swarming the Imperial soldiers.

I didn't have long to think on this though, the sounds of gunfire and magical attacks rang out. I jumped out of my hiding spot and started making my way towards the battle.

The Battle of Ground Zero had begun.

 **00000**

When I could see the battle, I realized that I may have made a miscalculation when I lured them into the Sand Crab nest. There weren't just the smaller ones that attacked us earlier, there was a huge one with long claws that where swiping down at the Imperial soldiers.

"Sand Crab Queen," Midnight said as I came up next to her. "We stirred up quite the hornet's nest."

"Did you know it was going to be one of those, things?" I asked her.

"Not really, but it certainly helps," Midnight said as she leveled her sniper rifle and pulled the trigger, taking down an Imperial soldier. "Great plan Ruby, now we have to deal with both the Empire and a Sand Crab Queen."

"At least it'll go after the Empire first since they disturbed it," I said, levitating my rifle out of my bag and firing at a pair of Ponies that where getting close to our position.

I didn't want to think about what was going on with the Imperial Soldiers that found themselves in the grip of the Sand Crab Queen. I just had to worry about the next stage of the plan.

We knew that the Empire was after IMP here in Ground Zero, but we didn't know why, and the only pony that did know was the Chancellor. The question now was how where we going to get to her in order to find out what they where up to?

"Do we have a visual on the Chancellor?" I asked, levitating my binoculars to my eyes as I scanned the area ahead of us.

"She was there when the Sand Crabs attacked, I lost visual on her after that," Midnight said with a shake of her head. "I doubt she's dead though, that Pony doesn't die easily."

I both felt relief at that and dread, something told me that she was going to have to die eventually. I hoped that it wouldn't have to be at my hooves, but if she was dangerous, then she'd have to be dealt with.

"Hey you two," Bluesky said, coming in for a landing next to me, she was helping where she could, and served to help get information between us. "Nova has a visual on the Chancellor on the far end of the Imperial lines. It looks like she took a claw from the Queen and had to fall back to the medical ponies."

"Have we lost anypony?" I asked, I was afraid of the answer.

"Three Alicorns where caught off guard by an Imperial with a rocket launcher," Bluesky said uncomfortably. "Another two where taken out by Sand Crabs."

Great, 5 Alicorns, that was 5 dead Ponies out of 30, my ears drooped at that. I couldn't help but feel responsible, it had been my plan that had gotten them killed. I wasn't a military commander, I was just a medical pony who was in way over her head right now, and really was starting to wish that I had left this part of the Wasteland when I had the chance.

I felt a tickling sensation as a wing was draped over me, I looked over to see the smiling face and blue eyes of Bluesky looking at me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have left when I had the chance, but still, things had pretty much gone to Tartarus in a hoofbasket by this point.

"Ruby, don't worry," Bluesky said. "They knew what they where doing when they agreed to help us, now its a matter of making sure their deaths weren't in vain. We're going to get out of here, I promise."

"Thanks Blue," I said, nuzzling my marefriend gently. "How many of the Empire have we taken out?"

"Between us and Queenie back there?" Bluesky asked, waving a hoof towards the massive crab. "30, never thought I'd be happy to see one of those monstrocities."

"We need to go after the Chancellor," Midnight said as she pulled the trigger on her rifle again. "That Queen isn't going to last much longer, I've got visual on three ponies with launchers, I can hold them off as long as possible, but if they can get a clean shot..."

"We're on it," I said, nodding to Bluesky. "Feeling up for it Bluesky?"

"I'm always ready," Bluesky said with a nod. "Lets go."

"Stay safe, Midnight," I said before making my way back into the dried up harbor of Ground Zero.

 **00000**

It was weird to travel without Midnight again, I had become accustomed to having the older Unicorn with me while we where moving through the wasteland. Being just with Bluesky reminded me of... well, last week, wow, it had only been last week? It felt like it had been a lifetime since I had first left Stable 26.

We met very little resistance as we started our trek, most of the Empire's forces where distracted either with fighting our allies or with trying to take down that Sand Crab Queen.

It wasn't until we hit the halfway point that we faced any real opposition from the Empire, a group of 5 ponies that looked like they hadn't been in the battle yet (figured really) where making a move in the direction we had come from.

"They're trying to outflank us," Bluesky whispered to me. "Come on, we need to take them out quickly if Midnight is going to be okay."

"Okay, lets go then," I said, drawing my pistol and making sure that it was full, I was starting to run low on non lethals, I'd have to make it a point to restock next time I got the chance.

When we got closer to the Imperial Ponies, I recognized that the obvious leader was part of the Scarlet Guard. His blood red armor was easily recognizable, great, that meant that the Chancellor had sent one of her personal guards to deal with us.

That either meant she didn't trust anypony else with the job, or that they where getting desperate. I didn't know which possibility scared me more.

"On three," I said, leveling my pistol at the nearest soldier. "One..."

Bluesky took the trigger on her Battle Saddle into her mouth.

"Two..."

There was a click and a whir as the two weapons on either side of the Pegasus started up.

"THREE!"

I practically shouted the last word, moving into S.A.T.S. and pulling the trigger, aiming for the torso of the Pony. It took two shots, but he went down, and I turned my attention to the others, dispatching two more of them quickly while one more fell beneath Bluesky's fire.

"Did we get them all?" Bluesky asked as her battle saddle cycled down, we ducked just in time for another shot to go over our heads. "I guess not."

It was that darn Scarlet Guard stallion, our weapons had damaged his armor, but he was still standing. He was holding a rifle in a telekinetic grip, I couldn't see behind his helmet, but I assumed he was looking around for us.

"Any ideas?" I whispered to Bluesky.

"Just one, but I'll need a minute," she replied. "Cover me, you'll need to use live ammo, non lethals won't pierce his armor."

I nodded and quickly switched ammunition. I could aim for non-vital areas, one advantage to being a Medical Pony was that I knew where to aim to keep them alive. I swung my pistol up and fired several shots at the Scarlet Guardspony's legs.

The scream that I heard didn't sound normal, the armor's legs must have been a weak point because it plowed into his legs behind the armor. I cringed, I didn't mean to hurt him that much, but there was something strange about that scream...

"I've got it!" Bluesky said and took off, pulling the trigger on her battle saddle and the bullets plowed into the armored ponies and it let out that scream again.

We made our way down to the group of fallen Ponies to check them over. There where golden coins with the image of a mare's head emblazened on it (was that supposed to be the Empress of the Scarlet Throne maybe?), but that wasn't very useful. The other items we found where a little more useful, there was even a gun similar to mine, only it had a scope attached to it.

"That could be useful, maybe we can get it attached to yours," Bluesky suggested, I shrugged and put it in my saddlebags along with some ammunition and caps that they where carrying.

When we got to the Scarlet Guardpony, I removed his helmet and froze. He wasn't a normal Pony, he looked like, some sort of combination between an insect and a Pony, I knew what this was from the history books.

The Scarlet Guardspony was a Changeling, but I didn't have a long time to reflect upon that fact because Bluesky spoke up.

"We need to go," Bluesky said, she was looking back towards the battle, looking worriedly.

That's when I heard it, a loud, unearthy screech followed by a boom. I turned to see the Sand Crab Queen fall forward and not get up again, the Empire had killed it, which meant that they where able to focus their attention on our forces again.

Me and Bluesky took off at a full gallop towards the location that the Chancellor's last known location had been reported as.

Now it was a race against time.

 **00000**

It seemed like the Empire was at least still distracted by the battle because the area we where heading towards was only sparsely defended. We took out a few scattered Imperials, but they weren't exactly putting up a huge fight.

When we finally reached the location, it was more of a makeshift command post, they hadn't had the time to build up something obviously, so they had turned a small ruined building into their outpost.

"I'm guessing that dressing as the enemy trick won't work this time," I muttered, Bluesky shook her head.

I checked my EFS, there where 8 Ponies in there, they where all hostile, that figured I guess. I looked around, there was a dead Pony with a grenade lying by its side, I levitated it up and read what it said on the side, it was something called a Flashbang grenade, that could be handy.

"That could help," Bluesky said as we got closer to the building. "It'll stun them temporarily, it might help."

"Lets try it," I said, I knew the ponies where just on the other side of the door, so I pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it into the room with my telekinesis.

It didn't take long, there was a bang and a bright flash, we moved in quickly, taking out the ponies that where surrounding the Chancellor. Thankfully even her armored guards didn't put up much of a fight.

We where face to face with the mutant Pegasus that called herself the Chancellor, and she was calm, just sitting there looking at us like we where the funniest thing in the world.

"You're not going to shoot me, Stable Dweller," she said in that shrill voice of her's as I pressed the barrel of my pistol against her head. "You're too moral for that."

"I can knock you out," I pointed out. "I've got non lethal ammo."

"Yes, but then you'd have to carry me around unless you want me to escape," the Chancellor pointed out. "You're going to have to either kill me, or let me go."

I hated to admit it, but she had a point, but we weren't going to do anything until we got the answers we came for.

"You're going to answer some questions for us," I said, trying to sound intimidating as Bluesky removed the straps on the Chancellor's Battle Saddle, I wasn't very good at it. "You where harvesting IMP from around the _Community_ the other day, why?"

"We have our own reasons, you're in no position to negotiate for that information," the Chancellor said. "Of course you could torture me for it, but I don't think you have the stomach for it."

She was right, I didn't and neither did Bluesky, there wasn't anything we could threaten her with other than death.

"How about you tell her the truth, Blue?" The Chancellor said, looking at Bluesky. "Tell her your dirty little secret..."

"Why you ltitle..." Bluesky said and started to pull on her battle saddle's trigger, but I stopped her.

"Calm down, she's trying to get under your fur," I said, this seemed to calm her at least, but I didn't want her doing anything rash.

"As much as I hate to break this up, your allies are getitng a little too close for comfort," the Chancellor said and raised a wing and a flashbag grenade fell to the floor. "Farewell, Ruby Starlight, we will meet again!"

I tried to cover my eyes, but it was too late, it exploded and left us stunned. When our vision returned, the Chancellor was nowhere to be seen.

She had gotten away, again.

 **00000**

"Did any of you see the Chancellor?" Bluesky asked our allies who had gathered, we had lost almost half our number, but we had survived.

While we where tracking the Chancellor, they had been fighting back the Empire's forces, killing most of them. The ones that had survived escaped back into the ruins of Neigh Orleans, heading for Imperial territory.

"Sorry, no," Midnight said with a shake of her head. "I don't know how she slipped through our hooves, she doesn't exactly blend in."

That worried me, but I had another problem that I had to bring up, there was still the matter of the dead Changeling. I told Midnight and Nova about it, and the Ranger Colonel narrowed her eyes.

"Are the Changelings allied with the Empire?" I asked.

"No, that's the weird thing," Nova said. "The Changelings these days are mostly only found up North in the Crystal Wasteland."

"Yeah, that's right, I saw a few while I was there," Bluesky said, shaking her head. "What are they doing here?"

None of us had a good answer to that question, and it worried me to no end.

"Thank you for your help, Paladin Nova," I said, bowing politely to the Paladin who nodded. "You and your Rangers really came through for us."

"Of course," Nova said. "We have a common goal after all."

She shook my hoof and departed with the rest of her Rangers, the Alicorns left not too long afterwards. That just left the three of us alone on the edge of Ground Zero.

"What are we going to tell Xiraia?" Midnight asked, finally speaking up. "We found the source, but not how to stop it."

"Then we'll tell her the truth," I said. "We'll tell her what we found, all of it, and hope that someday we'll be able to stop it."

With that, we started the long trek back to New Maregny.

 **00000**

"Hmm, this is interesting information," Xiraia said, it was the next day (I won't bore you with the details of how we got back, there's not much to tell) by the time we had finally arrived in New Maregny. "If the megaspell was designed to change the weather control systems of SPP, that would explain a lot."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry we couldn't fix it though."

"Don't be, the effects of the Burning Rain megaspell have been felt for 200 years, you can't expect to solve it overnight," Xiraia said. "Excuse me, I should go make an announcement."

I watched her go into the broadcast room, picking up another bottled potion and drinking it as she started to talk into the microphone. We could hear the sound of Melody's voice over the speakers as they where broadcast across the Wasteland.

 _"Hello everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia. Thanks to the efforts of the Jewel of the Wasteland, we've finally gotten some answers to the threat that has been plaguing the Southern Wasteland since the war. It seems that when the megaspell detonated, it changed the SPP Tower's purpose, spreading the radioactive weather we now know as Firerain. Thank you Jewel, you're actions today have started us down the path to ending one of the most dangerous threats that the Wasteland faces. Now here's everypony's favorite Velvet Remedy singing The Day the World Died."_

Xiraia came back in after a minute. "Thank you all, and nice job dealing with the Empire," she said.

"Well, we didn't do it alone," I said sheepishly, getting a chuckle out of Bluesky.

"So where are you thinking of going next?" The Zebra DJ asked curiously, I had to admit that I hadn't really thought about that.

"Honestly, we haven't really discussed that," Midnight said. "We might go back to NCR territory."

"I might have a suggestion for where to go," Xiraia said. "Two days ago, I got a message from Helping Heart, she runs the Followers of the Apocalypse here in Neigh Orleans. She said that she got word on the last supply train from Junction Town that the leadership of the Followers wants to meet you in Junction Town."

"Me?" I asked, I was flabbergasted, I didn't even know what to say to that. "Why me?"

"You've got quite the reputation by now, Doc," Bluesky said with a giggle.

"That and apparently you've expressed some interest in joining them," Xiraia pointed out, she was right, but I hadn't heard anything about it.

"Well, unless either of you have a better idea..." I started to say, and they both shook their heads. "Okay then, lets go."

"We can take the next supply train, it leaves in two days," Midnight said and we nodded, heading back to the elevator, Velvet Remedy's voice echoing through the elevator.

 _"But history's lessons_

 _Are snubbed and spurned_

 _The day the world died_

 _Nothing was learned."_

 **00000**

Two days later we had traveled across the wasteland to Balemont, which was the town that was the main base of operations for the New Canterlot Republic in the south. We picked up supplies from the stores and finally climbed aboard the Supply Train that was heading for the NCR capital of Junction Town.

I looked out the window of our cabin at the distant ruined city of Neigh Orleans as it got father and farther away. I hoped that I was doing the right thing by leaving now, and that I'd be able to come back.

After all, the war wasn't over.

"Well, we've got a long trip ahead of us," Bluesky said as she slid in behind me, nuzzling my flank a little. "How about we find something to pass the time?"

"Oh, I think we can find something," I said, turning and practically pouncing on my marefriend, kissing her passionately.

Right now, I didn't want to think of anything but her.

 **Days Remaining: 350**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Perk Received: Grenadier**

 **Details: You've become skilled with the use of grenades, try not to blow up yourself while you're at it. You do +10 damage when using grenades or grenade launchers.**

 **00000**

 _ **Finally after a month I'm done! I've been way too distracted lately, but I'm glad to finally get done with this chapter.**_

 _ **Next time, Ruby and company arrive in Junction Town where they meet some faces that should be familiar to those that know the original fanfic. Finally after fighting for their lives for two weeks, Ruby and company get a break, but how long will it last? Find out next time in, "Rest."**_


	13. Rest

_I've had a lot of fun with this crossover, I hope everyone out there has had fun reading it._

 _This chapter is going to mostly be a breather chapter, but stuff is going to happen that you'll want to be here for. Plus it will all build up to the beginning of the next story arc, which begins next chapter._

 _Well, without further to say, lets begin._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't create, and I especially don't own some of the characters in this chapter._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 13:**

 **REST**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

I lay back on the bed as Bluesky rested her head on my chest, I couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since I had gotten to sleep in something that felt like a real bed that wasn't about to collapse under my weight.

"Mmmm, that was nice," Bluesky said with a smile as she nuzzled me gently before looking up at me with a smile. "I didn't think you'd jump me like that."

"Mmm, well, you're just too beautiful to resist," I said with a smile, it was funny, but she did awaken a lot of feelings in me. "I love you, Bluesky."

"I love you too Ruby," she said.

We just laid there for awhile, I couldn't believe that I had been in the Wasteland for a little over two weeks already. Despite all the bad that had happened, it was a great two weeks, I ran my hoof through the mane of the beautiful Pegasus mare who smiled, sighing contently.

I looked around our room, it wasn't exactly luxurious, but it was at least habitable. Midnight had arranged for us to have our own room while we where on the train, being friends with a Ranger certainly had its perks.

My eyes fell on Bluesky's Battle Saddle, it wasn't like any weapon I had seen in the Wasteland. I hadn't ever really looked at it before, but it had two nearly identical weapons attached to it, each having several long thin barrels.

"Like what you see, cutie?" Bluesky asked, noticing what I was looking at.

"I was curious about it," I said honestly. "Where did you get it anyway? I've never seen anything like it."

"It, belonged to my father..." Bluesky said, suddenly turning sad, this was the first time she had ever mentioned him. "When I was old enough, my mom gave it to me."

"What was he like?" I asked.

"I never met him," she answered sadly. "He died, before I was born. My mom told me about him, he was the bravest Pegasus she had ever met, he wasn't in the Enclave, he lived on an island off Northern Equestria. She, missed him a lot, before she died."

I was starting to understand Bluesky a lot more, she had lost both her parents, so she was trying to do her best to help Equestria. She never let the Wasteland get to her, and for that she was the bravest Pony I knew.

I wrapped my forelegs around her tightly, and we just lay there like that for awhile.

 **00000**

We finally had to meet Midnight for dinner in the dining car of the train, it wasn't much to see really, a few tables lining the sides against windows. Midnight was waiting for us at one of the tables at the far end, talking with a white colored Earth Pony dressed in a Ranger uniform.

"Sorry we're late," I said as we got into the seat across from the two.

"Don't worry about it," Midnight said with a smile and nodded to her companion. "This is Private Quill."

"Hello," the Ranger said, looking at the two of us curiously, but he still seemed nervous at the same time.

We introduced ourselves, I admit I was a little curious about this Pony, I hadn't really had a chance to meet with the Rangers under Midnight's command.

"Nice to meet you Quill, I'm Ruby Starlight," I said with a smile as Bluesky introduced herself. "Have you been in the Southern Wasteland long?"

"Since a little bit after the standoff began," Quill said. "And before that Ranger Training outside of Junction Town. This is my first time getting back home since Ranger School."

I looked at him sympathetically, I knew what it was like to be away from home, from Ponies you cared about. Quill might not be a Stable Dweller, but all the soldiers in this war had somepony back home they where fighting for.

I just hoped that I'd get a chance to see my friends back at Stable 26 again someday. I looked out the window at the passing countryside, things where starting to get greener, and I could actually see the sun now that we where out from under the clouds.

It was different from what I had seen in and around Neigh Orleans, this almost was like Equestria before the megaspells fell. I guess this is what they had been talking about, the effects of Gardens of Equestria and the SPP towers.

Well, how the SPP towers where supposed to work.

"So, who are you going back home to see?" Bluesky asked Quill curiously.

"My wife," Quill said with a small smile. "Just before I came south, we found out we where having a foal."

"That's great, congradulations," I said with a smile. "I'll bet you're going to be happy to see her again."

It was funny, I had only been together with Bluesky for a few days, but I couldn't imagine being away from her for as long as this Ranger had been away from his wife. But he was fighting for a good cause, which I could understand.

"You're the Pony that Melody is talking about, the Jewel of the Wasteland, right?" Quill asked. "I listened to your interview with Melody."

"Yeah, that's me," I said sheepishly as I looked over the rough menu that had been set in front of me. "Huh, Opal Strawberry, I thought there was just Orange."

"The Opal Soda Company, it was in a three way competition with Sparkle-Cola and Sunrise Sarasparilla," Midnight said. "Their corporate headquarters and factory is back in Neigh Orleans."

"Personally I prefer Pon! from up in Mount Pleasant Island, but its hard to get this far south," Bluesky said with a chuckle, I wondered if there was any place this Pony hadn't been to.

"Huh, well, I might as well try it," I said as we ordered our food. "So, uh, what should I expect from the Ponies in charge of the Followers of the Apocalypse?"

"You'll probably be dealing with Velvet Remedy herself," Midnight said, that piqued my interest, I knew about Velvet Remedy of course. "I've had some dealings with her in the past, she's a lot like you actually."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her then," I said with a nod.

Bluesky smiled and nuzzled me gently. "Don't worry Doc, you'll be just fine, I have faith in you."

I smiled at my marefriend and leaned back in my seat, listening to the music from NCR Radio play over the loudspeakers. After a few minutes the voice of Melody was heard speaking.

 _"Hey there everypony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia,"_ Melody said, I always wondered about that, did that mean there where other Wastelands out there without Ponies? Or was it just something she said? _"Here's the latest news from the front. Refugees from Imperial territories to the west of Neigh Orleans have come with the terrifying reports of the Imperial General Black Sun who has been sent west after his failure in the Battle of the Northern Fields. More Ponies have been taken into the slave labor camps or the Imperial Army, one village was burned to the ground for unknown reasons. I pray to the Goddesses above that this war will soon before too many more lives are lost."_

I frowned at that, it felt like there was nothing but bad news about the war lately, I just had to hope that we'd be able to stop them.

Before it was too late.

 **00000**

I couldn't sleep that night, we weren't set to arrive until the middle of the next day so we just had to sit back and relax. I took a deep breath as I looked out the window at the darkness beyond, it was kind of weird to see the sun and moon after living underground and then in the Cloud Cover.

I looked over at the bed where Bluesky was sleeping, the Pegasus was stretched out on the bed, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile as I laid down next to her, putting a foreleg across her body.

Sometimes I wondered what I had done to be so lucky to have a wonderful Marefriend like Bluesky. Even when she was teasing me, her love was the most important thing to me in all of Equestria.

I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and my eyes finally closed as I finally went to sleep. My dreames filled with images of Bluesky.

I was happy.

 **00000**

The next day we got off the train in the makeshift train station at Junction Town. I wasn't quite sure what to expect out of the NCR capitol, there where some small buildings here and there, with a building that looked like it was still under construction at the center.

"Welcome to Junction Town," Midnight said. "I know its not much, but the NCR has been building it slowly."

"Its, pretty nice here," I said as we walked around the town, it kind of reminded me of New Maregny.

"The Followers of the Apocalypse have their base over on the other side of the memorial park," Midnight said, gesturing towards an area of grass and other plants.

"Lets go then," I said as we started walking. At the center of the park, we stopped to look up at a statue of a Unicorn mare that was shorter than average, she was dressed in Stable Barding with a PipBuck on her forehoof and a cutie mark of a PipBuck. I read the plaque on it.

 _ **LittlePip**_

 _ **The Lightbringer**_

 _ **The Pony who brought back the sun**_  
 _ **Your sacrifice won't be forgotten.**_

I couldn't believe it, this was a statue of LittlePip herself. I had read and heard a lot about her, but I didn't know that I'd ever see what she looked like, kind of at least.

"Mommy!" A filly's voice called out, and I turned to see a blue Unicorn filly with a white mane and tail with a blue stripe running through it ran up to us and hugged Midnight. Me and Bluesky watched as the older mare hugged the filly tightly, and the tough NCR Ranger Colonel started to cry. "You're here, you're really here..."

"That's right Aurora... I'm here," Midnight said before turning to us. "Ruby, Bluesky, this is my daughter Aurora."

I smiled, but I was still surprised, I didn't even know that Midnight had a daughter.

 **00000**

We left the two to talk, I made a note to ask Midnight about Aurora when we met up again later, but for now I just wanted her to have her moment with her daughter. The headquarters for the Followers of the Apocalypse wasn't much to look at, it looked like it had been made out of an old train.

There where several ponies around it dressed in white coats. One of them looked up when we approached and smiled.

"You must be Dr. Ruby Starlight from Stable 26 and Bluesky," he said. "You're expected, go ahead inside."

"Thank you," I said as I went inside with Bluesky, there where a few Ponies going around working, and we where ushered through a curtain that doubled as the door to an office.

Inside the rough office was a desk where a black furred Unicorn with a white mane with streaks of red and gold is working. She looked up at us as we entered with a smile and came around the desk.

"You must be Ruby Starlight," she said, I recognized her voice from the radio. "The Jewel of the Wasteland herself."

"That's me," I said, it was kind of weird that she knew about me, but all I really knew about her was that she sang on the radio and what I had read about her in _The Book of Littlepip_. "And you're Velvet Remedy, its a pleasure to meet you finally."

We shook hooves, I noticed that she was wearing a golden PipBuck with her cutie mark of a singing bird on it. I had seen customized PipBucks before, but this one looked different from those so it caught my attention.

"Likewise," Velvet said. "I've been listening to Melody's reports on your actions and reading some of the reports from the front myself. You've made quite a name for yourself."

"I'm just trying to do what's right," I said. "The war with the Crimson Empire is brutal, I'm just glad to have a chance to help the NCR."

"I'm just there to help the Doc," Bluesky said with a smile as she put a foreleg around me.

"Equestria could use more ponies willing to help like you have," Velvet said. "Are you still interested in joining the Followers of the Apocalypse?"

"Of course," I said with a nod. "I'd like to help out however I can, and the Followers seem like a good start."

"Very good, we'd be happy to have you," Velvet said and offered me a hoof. "Welcome to the Followers of the Apocalypse, Dr. Starlight."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "So, uh, what now?"

"Get familiarized with Junction Town, then maybe we can teach you a few things about healing magic," Velvet said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and headed out with Bluesky in tow. "Well, that went pretty well."

"Don't worry about it," Bluesky said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How about we go over to Ditzy Doo's place and get your barding fixed?"

I nodded and we headed out of the Followers HQ. We went past several ponies and Griffons as we stopped in front of a building with a sign that says "Absolutely Everything!"

I opened the door and we walked inside.

 **00000**

It was a pretty makeshift store, but it had a lot of gear lining the walls and the counter. At the counter a silver Unicorn filly is talking with a rust colored Pegasus Stallion wearing a black colored cowboy hat.

"Thank yah Silver Bell, tell Ditzy Ah said hello," the Pegasus said as the filly swept up the caps.

"Of course Calamity, its always a pleasure to have you visit," the filly said as Calamity turned to look at us, I noticed he was wearing a PipBuck similar to Velvet's.

"Ladies," he said with a tip of his hat and walked out, I noticed in place of his cutie mark was a brand of a cloud and a lightning bolt.

"That was Calamity?" I asked, getting a nod from Bluesky as she walked up to the counter with a smile.

"Hey Silver Bell, is Ditzy in?" She asked.

"She's on a delivery, she should be back any minute now," Silver Bell said, then looked up. "Oh hey Bluesky, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, sorry, the war has kept me away from Junction Town," Bluesky said and pulled me in close. "And this lovely mare is Ruby Starlight."

"Its, uh, nice to meet you Silver Bell," I said with a nod and a wave.

"Oh hey, is that one of ours?" Silver Bell asked as she came around and examined the revolver holstered to my side. "May I see it?"

I nodded and the filly levitated the revolver out of my holster, examining it closely. "Yeah, mom customized this one personally, .44 caliber, built by Ironshod Firearms during the war, still in excellent condition."

"Yeah, I've been making sure that it its still in good condition," I said as she levitated it back to me. "Its saved our flanks a few times too."

The door behind us opens and I turn to see a rotting grey Pegasus walk in with a smile on her face. She had to be a Ghoul, not one with the blazing aura of a Burning Pony Ghoul, but still a Ghoul, mostly because my PipBuck started beeping indicating rads, but not enough to really worry about.

"Uh, hi," I said, I hadn't met many friendly Ghouls outside of the crew of the _Typhon_ , so I wasn't sure what to say. I noticed something odd about her, her eye was, weird a bit wonky and she had another one of those weird PipBucks on her foreleg. "I'm Ruby Starlight, are you Ditzy Doo?"

The ghoul took out a small chalk board and piece of chalk and wrote on it, "Nice to meet you Ruby Starlight, I'm Ditzy Doo."

"Its nice to meet you Ditzy," I said with a smile that the Pegasus returned. "You, uh, can't talk?"

She writes on the board again, "Slavers cut my tongue out," then erased it and wrote again, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yes," I said, levitating my torn Stable Barding out of my saddlebags. "My barding got damaged, I was wondering if maybe you could help fix it?"

Ditzy took the barding and examined it for a moment before nodding and going into the back with it. She comes back out into the main part of the store and wrote on the board, "No problem, I can also give you some extra armor."

"Thank you," I said and we headed back out of the store.

 **00000**

"What, exactly is up with those PipBucks?" I asked, looking at Bluesky as we headed towards the memorial park. "That's three Ponies I've seen now with that design."

"They're the elements of harmony," Bluesky said with a chuckle. "Or so I've heard at least, it was the only way to fire off Gardens of Equestria, though of course that's only three of them, not quite sure where the other three are."

"Huh, I see," I said, I had to admit that I hadn't expected to meet element bearers on this trip. I really needed to finish reading _The Book of Littlepip_ at some point, that would probably help. "So, what's the plan? Should we go meet up with Midnight?"

"Sure," Bluesky said. "Crazy isn't it, she having a daughter this whole time and we didn't even know."

"I know, I wonder why she didn't tell us before," I said with a shrug. "Come to think of it, we don't really know much about her family at all, its like she keeps it secret from everypony for some reason."

Bluesky just shrugged. "Maybe its compartmentalization, she wants to keep her family separate from the horrors of war while at the same time she's fighting to keep her daughter safe by fighting the Empire."

That made a lot of sense to me, Midnight was a soldier and a family mare. I was just happy that she had found some small amount of happiness in the world.

When we found Midnight and Aurora, they where talking, we hung back for a moment before Midnight waved us forward. "Hey Ruby, Bluesky, how'd it go with the Followers?"

"They asked me to join," I said. "I, honestly didn't think they'd let me join so soon since I'm still new to Junction Town."

"Well, you're pretty well known in the NCR, news travels fast," Midnight pointed out. "Especially with Melody's broadcasting all over Equestria.

Yeah thanks Midnight, just what I needed, even more pressure.

"We listen to the broadcasts about you even up in the Dayrunner village," Aurora said.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before changing the subject. "So, umm, you're Midnight's daughter huh?"

"That's right!" Aurora said. "She's a really great mom too, I just wish that I could see her more..."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the filly, she couldn't be older than 10 years old and she probably hadn't seen her mother since the war began. I remembered the foals back in Stable 26 and sighed, if there was one thing I missed the most about the Stable, it was getting to help foals.

It occured to me me and Bluesky would probably never have foals of our own, unless we adopted. Well, you never know, Equestria is a strange place.

"Well aren't you a little cutie," Bluesky said as she ruffled Aurora's mane getting a chuckle out of Midnight.

"Hey, I'm not that cute," Aurora tried to protest.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?" I asked, looking at Midnight.

"I'm sorry," Midnight said with a shake of her head. "I had Aurora before I joined the NCR, she's only known life in the village among our tribe. While she knows of the war... I just want to keep her safe, and out of harm's way."

"What happened to her father?" I asked, Midnight looked away for a moment, that didn't require an explination. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Its okay, Blaze was a good pony, he died a few years ago defending the village from Raiders," Midnight said with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Its okay Midnight, I'm sorry I asked," I said, giving the Ranger a sympathetic look.

"Its okay," Midnight said as Aurora came up next to her. "Lets get you two set up in the inn."

We nodded and headed towards one of the other buildings. We just had to hope that tonight would go by smoothly.

Tomorrow, my studying under Velvet Remedy would begin. I just had to hope that everything would go smoothly.

 **00000**

I yawn as I lay down in the bed next to Bluesky who lays a wing over me, smiling as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and nuzzled her gently.

"Mmm, we should get some rest," Bluesky said. "Too bad, I was really forward to getting another taste of you. Oh well, there's always tomorrow for that, and we'll have lots of fun tomorrow."

"Mmm, sorry Blue, but I'm too tired," I said, and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bluesky said and drifted off to sleep.

I smiled and yawned again, it had been an exhausting few weeks, and right now I was just glad to relax with my favorite Pony in Equestria.

I drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

 **00000**

Honestly there's not a whole lot to tell about our time in Junction Town, it was actually pretty ordinary as far as locations in Equestria went. Velvet Remedy and other medical Ponies taught me more healing spells and techniques than what I had ever imagined in Stable 26.

About 15 days after we had first arrived in Junction Town, I got word from Ditzy Doo that she had finished working on my barding. Apparently it had taken her awhile to get all the supplies to armor it.

That's how I found myself in her store examining my barding. It was just like new, better than new really, she had done a good job with the reconstruction, and it added more protection to my legs, shoulders, and body now.

"That looks good on you," Bluesky said as she came up behind me. "How's it feel?"

"Strangely, more comfortable than it did before," I said, it was strange, almost like it was a whole new outfit.

"How about you get it paid for, and then we can get back so I can get you out of it," Bluesky said teasingly, I blushed as her tail brushed against my flank.

"Blue, you know I have to work with the Followers today," I said with a blush, it wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with her, but we did have other things to do. "Plus I thought Calamity wanted to meet up with you today."

"He does, but its not for an hour," Bluesky said as we headed to the front counter, she had been working with Calamity on and off on her flight combat skills.

"Sorry Blue, I'll make it up to you, I promise," I said, giving my marefriend a quick kiss before turning to the Filly seated behind the counter. "How much for the reconstruction?"

"50 caps," she said as I set out the caps. "Enjoy your new barding."

"Thank you," I said as we headed back out.

 **00000**

"Concentrate Ruby, you're doing fine," Velvet said as I was trying to use a new healing spell on a pony who had broken his leg. "Remember, don't rush or you'll use up more magic than you need to."

I nodded and concentrated on repairing the Pony's leg, taking a deep breath as I continued to work. I could use my magic to heal cuts and bruises, but this was different than anything I had ever tried before as I weaved my magic around the broken bone carefully.

"You're going to be just fine," I said reassuringly as I finished with the bone. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay Doctor Starlight," the Pony said and carefully got to his hooves and made his way out of the medical tent.

"How did these Ponies get hurt anyway?" I asked, he had been one of several Ponies that had shown up in Junction Town with various injuries.

"The Marauder Gang," Velvet said as we started out of the tent, that made me pause for a moment.

I remembered back to Neigh Orleans where we had come across Shimmering Skies and her party that had been attacked by Marauders. I didn't know they where this far north, that was strange.

"I thought they where just in Neigh Orleans," I said.

"Oh no, the Marauders are spread out across Equestria," Velvet replied. "They've made a habit of attacking NCR allied caravans and settlements, but we've never been able to figure out where they come from."

"They attacked a group of Pegasi in Neigh Orleans," I said. "But they weren't with the NCR, why would they attack them?"

"Who knows, maybe they needed their supplies or something," Velvet said. "Pegasi you say? Did any of them wear uniforms, maybe with an insignia you didn't recognize?"

I remembered back to the group of Pegasi as best I could, I didn't remember a whole lot of details about what they where wearing. Then I remembered one detail, it was probably unimportant, but it was something at least.

"One of them wore a faded uniform, not NCR, but I didn't see any insignias," I said with a shake of my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Its probably nothing, just Ponies that escaped the Enclave more than likely," Velvet said with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't worry about it."

I nodded, but still, there was something weird about all this. Then there was the matter of the Marauders themselves.

I just hoped that we'd be able to figure it out.

 **00000**

Another three days passed and that's when I got a call I hadn't expected, Midnight told me that we had been summoned to meet with General Olive Leaf, who was in charge of the NCR's forces around central Equestria.

When we reached the building that doubled as the military HQ, we met up with the General. She was an olive green Earth Pony mare with a pair of glasses that rested on her nose, dressed in a more formal version of the uniform I had seen Goldmane wear.

"Doctor, Starlight," she said, pushing up her glasses as she examined us. "I must say, I was expecting a little, more from a mare of your reputation."

What was that supposed to mean? I was just me, had my reputation been blown out of proportion so that Ponies where thinking I was more than just what I was?

"General, you said you wanted to talk to us about a situation nearby?" Midnight asked, that caught my attention.

"Of course," Olive said. "During the battle of Ground Zero, you encountered a member of the Scarlet Guard that turned out to be part of the Changeling species, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that's correct," I said, I had been debriefed awhile back. "Are the Changelings posing a threat to Junction Town?"

"No, but we're concerned because there are reports that a member of the Inner Circle has been spotted far north of the battle lines. Specifically in the camp of the new Red Eye," Olive said. "We're trying to figure out if there might be a Changeling on the Inner Circle that could've snuck this far north."

Wait, what? I remembered that there had been a news report about forces working for him moving south, but a member of the Inner Circle in his camp? Something about this was weird, why exactly would the Empire be interested in the new Red Eye?

"Why would they be interested in Red Eye?" Bluesky asked, thanks Bluesky. "That doesn't make much sense to me, he's not exactly a major player these days."

"Honestly, I don't know," Olive said. "He must have something they want, lets hope he doesn't give them it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because when the Empire gets what they want, they take over," Midnight said. "And Red Eye's territory would give them a hoofhold in NCR territory. We don't exactly like the new Red Eye either, but sometimes its the better the devil you know."

That was a very good reason.

"Do we know who the Pony from the Inner Circle is?" I asked, Olive shook her head, that figured.

I just had to hope that whoever it was, we'd be able to handle it if it came to that.

 **00000**

Another couple of days passed, I know it feels like I'm skipping around here, but honestly if I told you everything we did it would get really repetitive. I stretched out as I came back into the hotel room I shared with Bluesky.

"Hey there Doc, feeling up for some fun tonight?" Bluesky asked as she nuzzled me gently.

"Of course," I said as I slipped out of my barding and saddlebags and kissed Bluesky, things had been going pretty well at least, it felt like we where finally getting a chance to relax and be a couple.

That's when I saw something I didn't expect, there was a glow coming from my saddlebags, like something inside it was reacting to something. I opened it up and extracted the journal that Spike had given me.

"Okay, that's weird..." I said, I hadn't heard from Sunset Shimmer in weeks, was she finally sending me a message? I opened it up to the page and read what it said.

 _"I'm sorry I didn't write back before now, I had hoped to hear back from Twilight. Things are getting weird over here, the weather has been acting up for months and I think its related to magic from Equestria somehow. Is there anything you can do to help?"_

I paused a moment, how was I supposed to respond to that? This was a call for help from another world, but if Spike had known her... I couldn't abandon her, not now. So I took out a quill pen and started writing in the journal.

 _"I can try, but I don't know how to get to your world."_

It took a minute for the answer to appear on the paper.

 _"If you go to Twilight's Castle in Ponyville, you should be able to find a special mirror that will provide a portal. I don't know if its still intact, but if it is you should be able to access it."_

I looked at Bluesky. "The Castle of Friendship, it should be easy to get to, Fluttershy runs that part of Equestria," she says.

"Okay then," I said with a nod, I just hoped that I could get it working again as I wrote in the journal again.

 _"Okay Sunset, I'll be there as soon as I can, hang in there."_

There's a brief pause before the words form on the paper again.

 _"Okay, thank you Ruby Starlight, I'll have someone waiting for you there when you arrive."_

"Well, I guess that means we don't get to have sexy fun tonight," Bluesky said.

"Who says?" I said and kissed her again. "Tomorrow we'll go to Ponyville and through this mirror."

She nodded and kissed back.

Goddesses, I hoped this wouldn't be our last night together.

 **00000**

"Let me get this straight, you want to go to Ponyville and go through a portal in a castle so you can save another world?" Midnight asked as we talked to her about what we had heard.

"Yeah, that's about it," I said with a nod.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Midnight said with a chuckle before turning serious again. "There's only one problem with that plan."

Oh, that wasn't good, why couldn't anything ever go easily?

"Don't tell me..." I said with a groan.

"Sorry, but Ponyville's been under siege since early this morning," Midnight said. "By the new Red Eye's forces."

Great, that was just great... the wasteland was out to get me wasn't it?

 **Days Remaining: 329**

 **LEVEL UP!**  
 **Perk Received: Follower of the Apocalypse Rank 2.**  
 **Details: You've proven yourself a capable medical Pony and earned the respect of the Followers. When using a healing spell, heal an extra 10% health.**

 **00000**

 _ **Finally done with chapter 13, yay!**_

 _ **Yeah, I know this was kind of a boring chapter, but I wanted a breather chapter before moving on to the next story arc. And that begins next chapter in earnest!**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ruby and company make it to Ponyville under siege and help break the forces of the new Red Eye. Will Ruby make it to Sunset in time, or will something else happen? Find out next time in, "Siege."**_


	14. Siege

_Wow, it feels good to be this far in the fanfic, I hope you're all enjoying it._

 _Before we start, I want to thank my fellow author FaultyScrewdriver who created the character the new Red Eye who appears in this chapter. Check out the fanfic Fallout Equestria: Surviving Light on fimfiction if you want to read more._

 _Disclaimer: I only own what I made up._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 14:**

 **SIEGE**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Silver Bell asked as I gathered up the ammunition and supplies that I had bought from Absolutely Everything.

It was a few hours after we had talked with Midnight, the NCR was in the middle of a planning session to figure out how to break the siege of Ponyville. I had stopped to get more supplies from Ditzy Doo's store, mostly ammunition and a few supplies, but I had picked up a book called _Wasteland Survivor's Guide: Neigh Orleans Edition_.

"No, that should be just about it," I said as I put the items in my bag and set out the caps. "Thank you Silver Bell."

"You're welcome, come again," Silver Bell said as I walked out to meet up with Bluesky.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Bluesky asked.

"Extra non-lethal ammunition for both my weapons, medical supplies, food, water, and a copy of the _Wasteland Survival Guide_ ," I said, listing off the items I had gotten. "What's the word from Midnight?"

"It looks like the new Red Eye has been held off on the outskirts of Ponyville," Bluesky said. "But the supplies will only last so long so they're preparing for an assault."

"We need to be in on that if we're going to make it to the Castle of Friendship," I said.

"Yeah, Midnight said we can go," Bluesky said. "Oh, and Velvet Remedy came by, she said you might find this interesting."

She handed me a memory orb, I looked at it curiously, I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Did she say who's memory it is?" I asked as I looked at Bluesky again.

"No, but she said they found it in a Stable-tec facility, something about it involving Stable 26," Bluesky said with a shrug. "How about we get back to the hotel so you can check it out? We probably still have time."

"Okay, sounds good," I said and put the memory orb in my bag, I checked my PipBuck and it said Sweetie Belle Memory Orb #5. "Lets go."

Bluesky gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the hotel, her tail brushing against my muzzle. I couldn't help but smile and followed her close behind.

We entered our room and I climbed onto the bed, laying down as I looked at the memory orb for a long moment. As always I had to wonder what was waiting for me in the orb, this one had belonged to Sweetie Belle and it might involve my home Stable.

"Go ahead Doc, I'll keep an eye on that cute flank of yours," Bluesky said with a giggle.

I nodded and enveloped the orb in my magic, drawing myself into it as my vision went white.

 **00000**

I blinked as I found myself in a clean office as my host made her (thank Celestia it was a her this time) way inside. There was a mare seated at a desk that had a yellow coat with a red mane and tail.

"Hey Apple Bloom, what's the latest word on the Stables?" My host, Sweetie Belle asked as the mare behind the desk looked up.

"Still on schedule as usual, tha only thing is that Scootaloo arranged fer more of her, special inhabitants fer Stable 26," Apple Bloom said. "Ah don't get it really, she's been movin' more Ponies into tha list fer 26 fer awhile."

Scootaloo had been arranging for Ponies to be moved to Stable 26? That was strange, why single out my home Stable of all places? This was getting kind of weird, but I would have to wait until I got some more answers.

"Oh, you know how it is, Stable 26 is her little pet project," my host said. "Not that there's much we can do about it now, we agreed to let her do her own thing with it."

"But look at this list, she's movin' political theorists into 26, and she's been approvin' Ponies that are under surveillance from Morale," Apple Bloom said. "Its gettin' mighty strange."

"You'll have to ask..." my host started to say as the door opened again and Scootaloo came in, dressed in the same neatly pressed suit I had seen her in before. "Hey Scootaloo, finished the newest recordings for the Stables?"

"Yeah, just finished the ones for 109 and 112," Scootaloo said. "Did you get the new requests for Stable 26?"

"Yeah, everythin' seems ta be in order, but Ah wanted ta ask yah a few things about it," Apple Bloom said. "Ah know we gave yah free reign fer 26, but why are yah gettin' all these Ponies in it? And yah haven't even assigned an Overmare yet."

"Honestly, I'm trying to do something different with 26," Scootaloo said.

"I'll say, its like you're planning for them to build a whole new society or something," Sweetie Belle said, this made the Pegasus mare shift for a moment. "Really, that's what you want to do with it?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Scootaloo said. "While most of our Stables are for the purpose of trying to build new societies, its still what we've required. I'm giving 26 a chance to not only build their own society, but to prove that it can survive. I just wanted to give it the best chance it can get."

"Ah see," Apple Bloom said, she paused a moment like she wasn't sure what else to say. "Alright Scootaloo, we trust yah."

"Yeah Scootaloo, if anypony knows how to make this work, its you," my host said. "Just promise me that you know what you're doing."

"I promise," Scootaloo said. "Stable 26 is going to work, it'll be what will help build the future of Equestria."

Wow, I didn't think Scootaloo had that much faith in us... in me? Even though it had been over 200 years since Scootaloo had died, I couldn't help but feel confident. It was weird, but I felt like I shouldn't let her down.

"We'll make sure this works, maybe we can help," my host said.

Scootaloo nodded and smiled a little as my vision went white again.

 **00000**

I opened my eyes to the feeling of a wing draped over me, I looked to the side to see Bluesky laying next to me with a smile on her face. I stretched out and nuzzled my marefriend gently.

"Come on sleepyhead," I said with a chuckle.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes," Bluesky said with a chuckle. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Well, it looks like Stable 26 was Scootaloo's personal pet project or something," I said with a shrug. "But that's about it really."

"Well, that's something at least," Bluesky said with a smile as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, who's that?"

I got to my hooves and opened the door where a Unicorn stallion dressed in a uniform is waiting. "Can I help you?"

"Colonel Midnight sent me to collect you and the mercenary," the stallion said. "Come with me."

"Give us a minute," I said as I went back inside and gathered up my stuff. After a few minutes me and Bluesky followed the Unicorn out of the hotel.

I just hoped that whatever Midnight wanted it was good news.

 **00000**

We entered the NCR Army HQ where Midnight was waiting along with other Ponies dressed in uniforms and a Pegasus mare wearing a suit. After some quick introductions, we where sat down while the military officers where talking.

"Colonel Midnight, are you sure that its best to bring civilians in on this?" An Earth Pony named Victory asked as he took a look at us.

"These two have proven themselves time and again against the forces of the Empire," Midnight said. "And Ruby needs to get access to the Castle."

"I see," Victory said before glancing at the Pegasus.

"Ponyville is in a strategic location, if we lose it, we'll have lost one of our strongholds to the New Red Eye," the Pegasus mare Blizzard said. "Not to mention the Empire's talks with him, the Empire could use this to get within striking distance of our territory."

I had fought the Crimson Empire before, but I had to admit that I wasn't expecting them to be active this far north.

"Ranger Team 3 is in position," Midnight said.

"As is our infantry," Olive Leaf said.

"Though, I have to wonder why the Empire is moving in now," Bluesky said. "If they've been working with the New Red Eye for awhile, why wait until now?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Victory said. "But if we can disrupt their activities now, it might end their alliance before it begins."

"Very well," Blizzard said. "The council approves of this course of action, Ponyville is too important to lose."

Well, that was good, at least they where willing to push back the Ponies that where laying siege to Ponyville. I looked at Midnight, she still looked worried, but at least she seemed a little less worried.

"Doctor Starlight, I know you're still new to Equestria and Junction Town, but we'd like your help," Blizzard said. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it," I said.

"Alright then, we'll move in tomorrow," Midnight said, and I nodded with Bluesky as the meeting ended.

 **00000**

I stared up at the ceiling of our hotel room as Bluesky slept with her head on my chest. I couldn't help but envy her, it was like she could sleep whenever she wanted to. It felt like it had been one of the longest days of my life, I couldn't believe that we where about to go to battle, again.

"Is everything okay, Doc?" Bluesky asked, I looked down to see her looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"I can't sleep," I said with a sigh. "I'm too nervous about tomorrow."

"Don't worry Ruby, you'll be just fine," Bluesky said and nuzzled me gently. "We'll save Ponyville and everything will be okay."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, getting a nod from Bluesky. "Okay Blue, I love you."

"I love you too," Bluesky said and drifted off to sleep again.

I looked up at the ceiling again, it felt like I was on the verge of sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. I wasn't a warrior, I was barely a medical Pony, I just had to make sure I did my best.

I gave Bluesky a kiss on the forehead, then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **00000**

It took the better part of the next day to travel to Ponyville on one of the NCR's Sky Carriages. It passed in silence for the most part, Midnight was busy working on a strategy while I read a book. I leaned back in my seat as I listened to the music playing on my PipBuck.

As the music faded, the familiar voice of Melody played over my headset. _"Hey everpony out there in Pony Post-Apocalyptia, your friend Melody here with the news. There are new reports coming in from Ground Zero, it seems that the NCR have made contact with a colony of Alicorns. Don't worry listeners, these Alicorns unlike the others in the South seem to be friendly. In other news, the Empire has been moving troops along the edge of No Pony's Land, the NCR is concerned that this could be a prelude to a new offensive. Now here's Velvet Remedy once again singing The Day the World Died."_

The familiar sound of Velvet Remedy's voice filled my ears.

 _"The day the world died_

 _We disappeared_

 _Past rusted turnstiles_

 _We persevere,_

 _The wheels of conflict_

 _Still move and turn_

 _The day the world died_

 _Nothing was learned."_

"Everything okay, Doc?" Bluesky asked as she nudged me gently.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything is all," I said as I checked my pistol. "It feels like we've been going from one battle to the next ever since I left the Stable. Is anything we're doing making a difference?"

"Ruby, the war had started long before you left the Stable," Bluesky says. "But we're making a difference. You're the Jewel of the Wasteland, I'll bet someday they'll be holding you in the same regard as LittlePip."

"Okay, just promise me one thing," I said.

"What's that?" Bluesky asked.

"When they make a statue of me, make sure they don't make my flank look big," I said, which got a laugh out of Bluesky.

 **00000**

This was far from the first time I had come to a battlefield of course. But as we came in for a landing in a field in what my PipBuck told me was Sweet Apple Acres, I wasn't sure what to make of this one.

The command center here was impromptu, it wasn't like the Forward Base back in the Northern Fields, more like the tents that the Empire had erected. I glanced up at the flagpole to see the now familiar two headed ursa minor flag of the New Canterlot Republic.

The troops where already in place when we approached the battlelines. I gulped when I saw what was waiting for us on the other side, surrounding the town that looked like it was about ready to fall apart was an army. This army was dressed more like Raiders though, lacking the discipline I had come to see in the Crimson Empire's forces. They held black banners with a single red eye.

This was siege warfare, I could even see the towering Castle of Friendship, but it was just out of our reach.

"Look at that," Midnight said, she was looking through a scope towards edge of the army. "I've got visual on the new Red Eye, looks like he's got friends too."

I levitated my binoculars to my eyes and scanned where she was looking. There was a dark colored Earth Pony stallion with a pitch black mane and a burn mark where his cutie mark should be, but most noticable is his eye... or what should be his eye, there was a mechanical looking attachment in its place that glowed red. To make matters worse he was accompanied by several Ponies dressed in Scarlet Guard armor, and strangely enough a figure dressed in a cloak.

"Definitely part of the Inner Circle, but who is it?" I asked, glancing at Midnight who shook her head. "Of course its not that simple... how did he get that eye anyway?"

"Ripped his normal one out of the socket," Bluesky replied, I nearly gagged at that, why the hay would anypony do that to themselves? "Yeah, I know its twisted, he's obsessed with Red Eye, trying to emulate him."

"Thank Celestia he's not nearly as powerful, but he's close enough to NCR territory that we're worried," Midnight said. "Especially because the Empire wants to make an alliance with him."

I nodded in understalnding, the Empire was dangerous enough as it was, but if they could get within striking distance of the NCR capital then that would be even worse. There had to be something more to this though, what would they want with a slaver that they couldn't get from anywhere else in central Equestria?

"Okay, what's the plan?" I ask, looking at Midnight.

"Red Eye's slave army has the town surrounded," Midnight said, drawing a rough map of the town in the dirt. "But because his forces are limited and he doesn't have the full strength of the Imperial Army at his disposal, he can't cover the entire town effectively. So we're going to attack here and here..."

She indicates both the eastern and western edges of the town.

"This will draw the army to these locations, which will give us a chance to enter the town from the south."

We all nod understanding. The ponies start moving into positions around the town while Midnight and I head south with a contingent of Rangers pulling a wagon with supplies and weapons to reinforce the town.

The time passed by slowly, what was only minutes felt like hours while we waited for the attack to begin. Finally the sounds of gunfire and explosions rang out as the NCR troops launched their attack.

The battle to break the siege of Ponyville had begun, and we where about to go right into it.

 **00000**

I admit that I wasn't quite sure what to make of the approach to Ponyville. It felt like I was walking through a minefield, like at any time we where going to be attacked by ponies working for the New Red Eye.

When we came into view of the southern edge of Ponyville I breathed a sigh of relief. The plan had worked, there where only a few ponies on the southern end.

"Okay, we've got this," Midnight says as she levitates out her rifle, fitting a suppressor onto it while I do the same with my pistol. "Are you ready?"

We nod and start moving closer to town. There where still 5 ponies guarding the southern end, Midnight raised her sniper rifle and aimed for one of the guards, pulling the trigger.

I cringed a little hearing the crack of the rifle, even suppressed I was afraid that it would attract the attention of the soldiers fighting, but it seemed to go without a hitch.

"Come on, lets go," Bluesky says as we headed for town, taking out the remaining Ponies as we reached the edge of Ponyville.

"What should we expect in here?" I asked as we went past the buildings on the edge of town.

"Well, you see Ponyville is..." Midnight started to say as doors are thrown open and the towering forms of Hellhounds emerge. "Home to a lot of Hellhounds."

"Yeah, that would've been nice to know," I said, holstering my pistol as the Hellhounds look us over. "I'm Doctor Ruby Starlight, we're here to help you."

"Ponies work for Republic?" The lead Hellhound said as he glanced at the soldiers accompanying us.

"We're NCR Rangers," Midnight replied. "We're here to help break the siege."

"Why haven't you broken it already?" Bluesky asks. "I mean, Hellhounds can pretty much rip through any slave army."

"Bad ponies use explosives," the Hellhound said.

"Mines," Midnight said with a groan, that figured, the Empire wasn't going to let the Hellhounds get close enough.

"Will take you to Pony in charge," the lead Hellhound said. "She will help."

I looked at Midnight for a moment, but she shrugged a little as we made our way through the town. It was weird, I had heard about Ponyville from the history books, the Ministry Mares had lived here before the war.

It was like I was walking through a piece of history.

"The New Red Eye isn't nearly as dangerous as his predecessor or even the Crimson Empire," Midnight says. "Honestly, we need to stop the Empire before they can use him to take out the NCR."

"Lead Pony may know what to do," the Hellhound said. "She very smart."

I nod as we make our way through the town towards one of the buildings towards its center. I admit that I wasn't really sure what to expect while we where here, Ponyville wasn't like the other towns I had seen in the wasteland. While it was ruined like the others, it seemed to be slightly rebuilt, even almost repainted.

"Interesting town," I say.

"Well, it was a Raider stronghold before the war, but things have been getting a lot better since then," Bluesky says.

I wondered why all these Hellhounds lived here, but I guess it made sense if they needed shelter. "How many Hellhounds live here?" I ask, looking at the Hellhound.

"Lots," the Hellhound said.

"They've been moving here for the last 5 years," Midnight said. "The NCR tolerates it for the most part, at least they don't kill ponies."

"Well that's good," I say. "It seems like this part of Equestria has been really recovering, apart from the whole slave army thing."

"Well, we still have a long way to go," Midnight replied. "But we're going to manage."

I nod as we reach a building, its still mostly intact but has the words Carousel Boutique over it. A few ponies dressed in NCR uniforms and the white coats of the Followers of the Apocalypse.

That's when I saw her, a yellow Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail as she looked up at us.

"Umm, thank you," she says with a smile. "Welcome to Ponyville, I'm Fluttershy."

I blinked, I wasn't sure what to say to that at all.

 **00000**

"You really are Fluttershy, right?" I asked as we followed her into the Boutique. "You're not like, her secret daughter who lived in stasis or something are you?"

"Umm, that's a very specific question..." Fluttershy said. "But no, I'm Fluttershy."

"I don't think right now is the best time to discuss this," Midnight said, I nodded and shook the shock away. "Are the Hellhounds in town willing to help break the siege?"

"Well, yes," Fluttershy replied. "But, what about the defenses?"

Right, she had a point, that was going going to be a problem if we where going to break the siege that would make things difficult. I just had to hope that we could do it without hurting too many of the Hellhounds.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with a plan," Midnight said. "It'll be okay Fluttershy, this siege won't last much longer."

"Thank you," Fluttershy replied with a smile as she turned to look at me. "I don't believe we've met."

"Yeah, I'm Ruby Starlight," I said offering a hoof to the Pegasus, she nervously shook it.

"Oh, yeah, Velvet told me about you," she said. "You're from Neigh Orleans right?"

"Well, I'm from a Stable outside of it," I said. "But yeah, I've been helping with the war effort ever since I left Stable 26."

"Yeah, she's done a great job so far," Bluesky said and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which caused me to blush a little. "So, there is one other thing we came here for, maybe you can help us out."

"Sure, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

I levitated the journal out of my bag and explained what had happened to Fluttershy, I wasn't sure if she knew about it but she listened intently while flipping through the pages. When i finished she looked at me for a long moment.

"I remember Twilight telling me about Sunset Shimmer," she said. "The Crystal Mirror is still in the Castle yes, but the mirror is out of commission."

My heart sank with those words, it figured really, of course things wouldn't be that simple.

 **00000**

The rest of the day passed quietly, it was mostly spent planning the attack on the army that had besieged the town. We had gone over plan after plan until finally coming up with something that would be viable.

I took a deep breath as me and Bluesky moved into the shadows, it was late at night, and we where getting ready to launch the attack. Midnight was on the roof above us watching the army through the scope of her rifle.

"I've got a visual," Midnight said loud enough so we could hear her. "The assault is about to begin, are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," I said and Bluesky nodded as I drew my pistol.

"Don't worry Doc, you'll be fine," Bluesky said reassuringly as we moved towards the lines. There where a few ponies on patrol of course, but most of them still looked pretty drowsy.

That's when a bright light lit up the night sky, drawing the attention of the army. I glanced towards the center where the New Red Eye had set up his headquarters. Fires where ignited as the NCR troops opened fire, drawing the attention of the army away from the town.

"There's the signal, lets go," Midnight said, lowering herself to the ground as we went into the ongoing battle, followed by Hellhounds.

While I had been in battle before, it had been against the much more regulated Imperial Army. The New Red Eye's army had very little discipline, some of them where running instead of fighting.

I didn't blame them honestly, they where being forced to fight so if they wanted to run I wasn't going to shoot them. I levitated my pistol and took out a pony that was pointing a rocket launcher at one of our Hellhound allies, causing him to collapse.

"We've got this," Bluesky says with a smile and I nod.

"Yeah, lets keep pushing through," I say as we take out a group of ponies, taking a deep breath. "Does this ever get to you, Blue?"

"Not really, I just remind myself that we're doing it to help Equestria," she says, that made sense to me, then she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Especially the cute red and white Unicorn mares."

"Bluesky..." I groan as we push forward, but I had to admit that it as nice for her to have some fun with me.

The Pegasus just giggled at that, but stopped when we nearly tripped over a Pony, for a moment I thought they where dead, but I heard them groan.

"Kill me..." the pony groaned and I looked at him, he was in bad shape from the battle. "Please... just kill me..."

In the fading light I could see he was dressed in the tattered leather armor of the New Red Eye's army. I glanced at Midnight and Bluesky, they just looked at me as if to say it was my decision.

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you," I said as I started to work on his injuries, my horn glowing as I applied an anesthetic spell.

"Why? I'm... your enemy..." He said.

"I'm a Doctor, its my duty to help ponies no matter what side they're on," I said with a reassuring smile.

"I didn't even want to fight... Darkest Night, he forced us to..." the Pony said, Darkest Night, was that the New Red Eye's Name? I made a note to question that later. "Please, he'll kill me if he finds out you helped me."

"Get somewhere safe," Midnight said as she fired her rifle at an approaching Pony. "The NCR will find you after the battle is over."

"You'll be just fine," I said with a reassuring smile as I finished my work. "Just get to safety."

He nodded and limped off, we continued towards the center of camp and I just hoped that he would be okay.

 **00000**

The battle still raged around us as we reached the center of the enemy camp, the NCR troopers had managed to break through the outer line of defense and where encroaching on the center.

The command tent was guarded by two ponies dressed in the Scarlet Guard's armor. That figured, I didn't really have any way to take them out since nonlethal ammunition tended to just bounce off them.

We moved closer, Midnight raised her rifle, but the two guardponies just looked at us from behind their helmets.

"You're expected, enter," one of them said, that got a strange look from us, but I trotted forward, the two guards stopped to block Midnight and Bluesky though. "Just the Jewel of the Wasteland."

"Ruby!" Bluesky said, I could feel the worry in her voice. "Come on, let us through."

"Darkest Night was very clear about who he wanted to talk to," the guard said, I could tell that Bluesky and Midnight where reaching for their weapons.

"I'll talk to him," I said. "Just don't hurt my friends."

"Fine, they won't be harmed," the guard replied, I took one last look back at my friends before trotting into the tent.

 **00000**

I admit I wasn't sure what I had expected, the tent was mostly empty except for a makeshift table and two banners, one with the eye symbol I had seen before and the other with the now familiar bird symbol of the Crimson Empire.

"So you're the Jewel of the Wasteland," a stallion's voice said, I looked to see the dark colored Earth Pony step into view. "I must say I haven't met many Celebrities."

"The New Red Eye, or is it Darkest Night?" I asked, glaring at the cyberpony.

"Your friend Melody isn't the only Pony with a flair for the dramatic," the slaver said with a menacing smirk. "The original Red Eye was a hero of Equestria, even if nopony recognized it, I am his successor."

"Not much of one if you have to rely on the Crimson Empire for support," I said, this got a glare from Darkest Night. "What do you want?"

"The Empress of the Scarlet Throne wants you dead," he said coldly, that wasn't exactly a news flash to me. "She promised me part of the NCR's territory if I kill you."

"You're kidding, right?" I said with a shake of my head. "You think I'm just going to let you kill me?"

"Of course not, but I wanted to meet you first," he said, moving around me. "A shame, quite the beautiful mare, such a shame that you will have to die."

"Too bad for you I'm called for," I said, I didn't want him to get to me. "But you're making a mistake."

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked.

"You're trusting the Crimson Empire," I said. "The Empire is using you, Darkest, they only want what you can give you. They've done it before to the tribes to the southwest, and they'll do it to you too."

I watched him, he looked like he was thinking for a long moment. I didn't think he was going to listen to me, but he wasn't about to shoot me just yet, maybe he'd be willing to listen.

"That sounds like NCR propaganda to me," he said. "You haven't seen any of these Tribes yet, have you?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "But they haven't lied to me yet."

"The NCR is a bunch of idealists and bureaucrats," Darkest Night said. "They're fighting a war with the Empire, but they're losing the publicity war. The only reason they're fighting is because the Empire threatens them."

"The Empire is a threat to everypony, that includes you," I said. "How many of your Ponies have they taken in exchange for their assistance? How much materials that you could use?"

He paused at that, but before he could reply there was a flash of green and the cloaked pony from before appeared.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Somepony who you don't want to mess with," the Pony said in a mare's harsh voice, I tried to draw my pistol again, but her horn glowed and she pulled out my pistol, firing a nonlethal shot into my flank.

There was a sharp stinging pain, and with that my world went black.

 **00000**

I groaned as I woke up, I looked up at the ceiling and realized that I didn't recognize where I was. I was in a room with old technology and gears that looked like they where from long before the war.

"Well, look who's awake," a stallion's voice with a trottingham accent said, I looked over to see the Doctor entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been clawed by a dragon," I said with a groan. "What happened and where am I?"

"That Unicorn shot you with your own weapon, thankfully I managed to arrive and grabbed you before she could capture you," The Doctor said. "You're in my old home in Ponyville."

"Bluesky and Midnight, are they okay?" I asked, I was suddenly very worried about them.

"They're fine, you have a wonderful marefriend you know that? Bluesky has barely left your side, she went with Midnight to get some food," the Doctor said. "The Siege is broken, The New Red Eye and his surviving forces forces pulled out once the NCR did enough damage.

"Well, thank you for saving me, I was kind of rude to you before," I said as I got to my hooves.

"Its okay, I lost a lot of friends when the megaspells fell..." The Doctor said sadly. "When I was sent to the future, I left somepony special to me behind. She's still alive but... I don't know how to talk to her."

I felt sorry for the time traveler, putting my hoof on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Doctor... maybe I can help?"

"Someday, when I'm ready," he said regretfully. "But in the meantime, there's something I can help you with. The Crystal Mirror is repairable, but you'll need my help in the human world."

I paused for a long moment at that, he wanted to help me in the Human world? That was, quite the request, but honestly I didn't know a lot about it, and if he could help me, that would certainly be appreciated.

"Okay Doctor, we'll leave as soon as the mirror is ready," I said with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a marefriend to meet up with."

The Doctor smiled and I walked out with him close behind.

 **00000**

After meeting up with Midnight and Bluesky again, we made our way to the Castle of Friendship on the edge of town. I had to admit that I wasn't sure what to expect, it was almost as big as some of the buildings in Neigh Orleans.

Of course it was weird that it was even bigger on the inside, and even with the Doctor we got lost several times.

"Geez, this place is huge," Bluesky said as we took a turn down another hallway. "How does anypony make their way through it?"

"I read Starlight Glimmer's journals from Stable 13, she was our first Overmare," Midnight said. "She apparently often got lost in here."

The Doctor chuckled, we finally reached the room where the mirror was being held. The mirror was attached to technology that was rusted and damaged in several places, but the mirror itself was intact.

"This shouldn't take long, you three hang tight," The Doctor said and got to work on the mirror.

"Are you sure about this?" Midnight asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I wrote in the journal, sending a message to Sunset.

 _"I'll be coming through the mirror shortly."_

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Bluesky said as she nuzzled me gently. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be careful," I said with a smile and gave her a kiss. "Doctor, can we all go?"

The Doctor paused a little at that question as he continued working. "That might be for the best, we don't know what to expect there, are you both comfortable with that?"

"Wherever Ruby goes, I go," Bluesky said, putting her wing around me and Midnight nodded. "We're in."

"Alright then," the Doctor said as he finished. "Ruby, take the book and place it here to make it work."

I nodded and levitated the book into the spot, the mirror shimmered for a moment, glowing with energy.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm ready, lets go," I said, and we walked into the mirror.

 **00000**

I blinked when I could see again, I felt, taller all of a sudden. I wasn't on four hooves either, I looked at my hooves except there where... something else, like there where little, tentacle like things attached to them.

"Ugh, what happened to us?" Midnight asked, I glanced at her, she wasn't a pony anymore either, instead there was a strange bipedal creature with roughly the same coloring as Midnight with a long brown coat and pants wearing a black undershirt with her cutie mark on it.

"I guess, we're humans?" I asked, remembering the word.

"This is seriously weird," Bluesky said, she was a human too, dressed in a blue shirt and pants, complete with her cutie mark and goggles.

"Welcome to the human world," the Doctor said, he was now a taller human with short spiked brown hair with a long coat over a buttoned up vest with a tie under it. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

I moved forward, not sure what to make of this new body yet as I went to explore this new world.

 **Days Remaining: 329?**

 **LEVEL UP!**  
 **Perk Received: Brave New World.**  
 **Details: You've entered a brave new world that you are not familiar with. You gain an extra point in speech and perception.**

 **00000**

 _ **Yay, I'm finally done!**_

 _ **Okay, everyone, the next chapter begins a story within the Equestria Girls Universe, would you prefer it be post-apocalyptic or pre-apocalyptic? I can make it work either way, just leave a review or send me a message.**_

 _ **Next chapter, well, that kind of depends on what happens.**_


	15. Brave New World

_Well, I've been working hard to get to this point, so here we are, the beginning of the Equestria Girls arc. I hope you all enjoy it, so, lets get going._

 _Technically not enough people voted on the poll, so I made an executive decision, please enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fallout or My Little Pony._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER 15:**

 **BRAVE NEW WORLD**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

As I looked around, this place seemed strangely, familiar to me. I was in what looked like a Stable's storage area. When I looked behind me there was a statue of a stallion rearing up on its hind legs, we had came out through the base of the statue.

"Where are we?" I asked as I brushed some dust off of a crate, the words VAULT-TEC where written across it. "Vault-tec?"

"It looks like this world's version of Stable-Tec maybe," Midnight suggested, stepping forward. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Sunset said that she'd have someone meet up with us here," I say. "I'm guessing that means in the... Vault?"

"Makes sense to me," Bluesky said as she examined herself. "Hey, where did my wings go?"

"My horn's gone too," I said in realization as I felt my forehead, I looked in the mirror there was a human with white hair and reddish skin looking back at me. "This feels weird... how are we supposed to walk with this much weight on our chests?"

It took us a few minutes to get properly used to our new bodies and we started out of the room and looked around. I brushed the dust off of one of the doors as we pushed the door open.

"Vault 39?" I comment out loud as I examined the map screen on my PipBuck, it certainly seemed like we where in a Stable.

The only difference as we entered one of the rooms was that it was filled with pods, and it was incredibly cold. Why was it so cold in here? This felt really weird, but most of them where empty except for two of them.

I checked a terminal that was attached to the wall out of curiosity, it wasn't password protected, so I got into it quciky and selected the pod status option.

Pod 1: S. Shimmer (Empty)  
Pod 2: T. Sparkle w/Dog (Empty)  
Pod 3: R. Dash (Empty)  
Pod 4: P. Pie (Empty)  
Pod 5: R. Belle (Empty)  
Pod 6: Applejack (Empty)  
Pod 7: Fluttershy (Empty)  
Pod 8: S. Dash (Empty)  
Pod 9: F. Sentry (Subject Deceased)  
Pod 10: N. Wing (Subject Deceased)

"The Ministry Mares where in here?" Bluesky asked as she looked over my shoulder, Midnight did the same, though she seemed to flinch a little.

"Are you okay, Midnight?" I asked, looking at Midnight.

"I'm fine, come on, the Doctor is getting ahead of us," she says quickly and headed for the door out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Bluesky asked, I honestly wasn't sure how to answer that question so we just followed her close behind.

When we reached the entrance it struck me how much this was like Stable 26, the entrance even had the same gear shaped door.

"Ruby, you'll have to use your PipBuck to open it," the Doctor said, gesturing to the console. "It should be compatable here as well."

"Okay, I'll try it," I said, it took me a few minutes to get used to how it worked, but I took the cord and connected it to a slot. The screen flashed with the words, "PIPBOY 3000 SYSTEM CONFIRMED, VAULT DOOR OPENING," I blinked a little at that. "What's a, PipBoy?"

"It must be this universe's equivalent to a PipBuck," Midnight said with a shrug as the door screeched open and we walked out through the door.

 **00000**

As we walked outside of the Vault we found ourselves in a scorched wasteland, in the distance we could make out a city, but it was still a good ways away. It was strange, it felt like being back home, but we where in another world entirely.

"Hey, are you Ruby Starlight?" A voice called out from nearby.

I instinctively reached for my pistol as we turned to see a group of humans standing nearby. The one that had spoken was a shorter female (I assumed at least) with light grey coloring and a short brown mane, hair, umm, whatever you call it, she was wearing a jumpsuit similar to mine only with the number 02.

She looked, strangely familiar, but I hadn't ever met her before.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Ruby Starlight," I said. "This is Bluesky, Midnight, and the Doctor."

"Charmed," the Doctor said.

"I'm LittlePip," she said, introducing her friends, but I barely caught their names, this was LittlePip?

Now it made sense, while she was a human she certainly had a similar feel to her like the statue or the book I had been reading. Strangely, I had always imagined her taller, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Did Sunset Shimmer send you?" Midnight asked, breaking me out of my daze.

"Eyup," a rust colored human with a black cowboy hat, wearing a red duster over a black shirt and reddish pants, wait was that Calamity? "We happenned ta be headin' this way, so she asked us ta give ya'll a hand."

"We should get them back to Freetown," a towering male dressed in what looked like a human version of Applejack's Rangers armor commented. "The Legion's forces are on the move in this region."

I really didn't like the sound of that, but we didn't have much of a choice so we followed them. I wasn't sure what the Legion was exactly, but something told me that I was going to find out soon enough.

Out of curiosity I checked my radio option on my PipBoy, there where a few options including Radio Free Wasteland and Enclave radio. I selected the former and put in an earbud, after a minute the sound of a male voice was heard over my earbuds.

 _"Greetings everyone out there in Post-Apocalyptia,"_ the voice said. _"This is DJ Pon3 with the news from around the Canterlot Wasteland. The ongoing conflict between the Enclave and the Crimson Legion over the territory surrounding Canterlot has continued to escalate with neither side showing a willingness to back down. Refugees from the battle between Colonel Autumn Leaf and Legate Black Sun have reached the Refugee Camp outside of Freetown. Sheriff Applejack of Freetown has stated that the refugee camp is getting stretched thin, and they may have to start turning back refugees."_

"Are, all the Ministry Mares in Freetown?" Midnight asked as I removed my earbud.

"Ministry Mares?" LittlePip asked as she looked at Midnight strangely.

"Uh, she means Sunset and her friends," I clarified. "Where we're from they're, different."

"Yeah, Sunset told us about yer alternate world, Ah'm not quite sure what ta make of it," Calamity said. "Ah mean, magical talkin' Ponies? That sounds hard ta believe."

"Yeah, because hairless apes or whatever humans are is so believeable where we come from," Bluesky said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, well, alternate worlds are weird like that," the Doctor said.

We kept walking mostly in silence as we approached the settlement of Freetown not too far away.

 **00000**

As we reached Freetown we where met with the sight of a group of tents and roughly built structures outside of a town. This had to be the refugee camp that DJ Pon3 had mentioned. There where humans of all ages around, I frowned a little at the sight of so many of them.

"How long has the war been going on?" I asked.

"Ever since the Enclave arrived on the scene 2 years ago," the armored human, Steelhooves as I had learned his name was, said. "Most people are just trying to survive, both sides have been attacking Settlements across the Canterlot Wasteland."

I frowned a little, it seemed like this world didn't have an equivalent to the New Canterlot Republic, at least not yet. I had to wonder what had happened here, it felt like Equestria but at the same time it was different.

What had gone so wrong in two universes that had lead to such events?

"Hey, can any of you help us?" A female voice called from one of the tents. "We need a doctor!"

I made my way over to the tent without hesitation, checking my bags my medical supplies had been replaced with whatever I guessed was used in this world. When I reached the tent there was a woman seated next to a man lying on a bed who was bleeding from a wound in his arm.

"What happened to him I asked as I started to dress the wound as best I could. This physiology was still taking some getting used to, but it wasn't much different from healing ponies back home, just without magic.

"He got shot by an Enclave Sniper, is he going to be okay Doctor?" The woman asked.

"He'll be fine," I said with a reassuring smile as I finished up and applied some medicine to him after I was sure it was the right thing. "That's about

They thanked me and l headed back out of the tent to meet up with my group again.

"We could use another Doctor around here," LittlePip said as we started walking towards the front gate. "Are you going to be staying long?"

"As long as it takes to help Sunset," I said and the others nodded. "That's why we're here after all."

"Well, with tha Legion and Enclave on tha warpath, then we're gonna need all tha help we can get," Calamity said.

We entered the gates to Freetown where we got some strange looks and whispers from the inhabitants. For a moment I thought it was because we where new, then I realized it seemed to be directed specifically at Midnight.

A gold skinned human female with red and yellow hair, dressed in a black jacket over what looked like an outfit similar to mine approached.

"Are you Ruby Starlight?" She asked as she looked us over, her eyes falling on Midnight for a long moment.

"Yeah, that's me, this is Bluesky, Midnight, and the Doctor" I said with a nod. "I got your messages and we're here to help... are you okay?"

"I'm fine its just..." Sunset, since that was clearly who it was, said. "There's something about your friend here, she reminds me of your world's Twilight Sparkle..."

"Its nothing," Midnight said, a little too quickly. "A coincidence, we have bigger things to worry about than that."

"I suppose you're right, well we'll worry about that later, for now lets go meet the others," Sunset said and we started into Freetown proper.

I still had to wonder though, Midnight had been really quick to deny it. I'd have to question that more later.

 **00000**

As we headed towards the center of Freetown, I got a much better look at the town itself. It had been built out of a pre-war community from what I could see, but still had some makeshift buildings here and there.

When we approached a building at the center of town, we saw a human woman with light orange skin, dressed in a white shirt and pants with a brown hat like Calamity's pulled over her long blonde hair. She was talking to a younger girl with lighter skin and red hair with a bow tied in it.

"Apple Bloom, Ah know ya'll want ta help, but yer too young ta go around fightin' tha Enclave," the older woman said. "Tha Crusaders need ta stay here and help with tha other younguns."

"But Applejack, we're 19, we're old enough ta help!" Apple Bloom protested. "Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo..."

"Ah don't care what Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo, that's their business," Applejack said with a groan, I had the feeling that they had this conversation before. "Yah need ta help out with tha kids, at least fer now."

Apple Bloom stormed off, I blinked a little bit, Apple Bloom? As in the President of Stable-Tec? She looked younger than she must've been in Equestria when the Megaspells went off, this world was certainly different.

"What was that about?" Midnight asked.

"Ever since we left the Vault Apple Bloom and her friends have been wanting to help defend the other Settlements," Sunset said. "Personally I think we need all the help we can get, but Applejack's been afraid to let Apple Bloom get involved, especially after Big Mac died in the war."

I frowned a little at that, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do right now because Applejack had spotted us and was waving us over.

"Howdy ya'll, this must be tha new visitors from Equestria," Applejack said with a tip of her hat. "Ah'm Applejack, Ah'm tha sheriff of these parts, welcome ta Freetown."

As we introduced ourselves, I had to admit that I wasn't really sure what to make of Applejack just yet. In Equestria she had been one of the ponies that ran the government leading up to the Last Day, but here she was just trying to survive like everyone else, that was a bit of a departure from our world.

I wondered what else would be different about this world, I had a feeling that I was going to find out soon enough.

"So what brings ya'll ta these parts?" Applejack asked as she looked us over.

"We're here to help out with the situation," I said and Midnight and Bluesky nodded. "At least as best we can."

"Well, other than the occasional strange weather, our biggest concern tends to be the war," Sunset says. "It feels like they keep getting closer every day."

I frowned a little at that, I wasn't really sure how we could help with that unless we where able to somehow stopped both sides. This was going to be a difficult task, but maybe there was one thing we could do.

"We don't really know a lot about this world, but maybe we can help build up the defenses and how to fight," Midnight suggested.

"And the Refugees, there has to be something we can do for them," I said and Bluesky nodded.

"Alright, we'll take all tha help we can get," Applejack said. "Why don't ya'll get settled in, we'll get it all figured out."

I nodded and Applejack gave us one final tip of her hat while we headed further into town.

 **00000**

"Do you really think we can help them out?" Bluesky asked as we went to get something to eat. "I mean, we don't know anything about this world, are we sure we can help them?"

"I hope so," I said as I leaned back. "Though, we can't exactly fight an entire war for them can we."

"No, we can't," Midnight said with a sigh. "There are ponies... err, people that have experience like LittlePip and her friends, but that's not enough. We'd have to have something comparable to the NCR if we wanted to fight them."

"Which doesn't seem to exist in this world," I said with a sigh.

"The NCR?" Sunset asked us as she looked at us curiously. "What's that?"

"The New Canterlot Republic," I said. "Its a faction back in Equestria, an alliance of tribes and settlements that work together. Its been fighting the Crimson Empire for awhile now."

"Yeah, we don't have that here," Sunset said with a sigh. "Its too bad, that kind of faction would be really useful around here."

"What about the refugees? Is there anything they can do to help?" The Doctor asked.

"You'd have to talk to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash about that," Sunset said with a shake of her head. "They're in charge of the refugee camp and the defenses of Freetown respectively. Fluttershy might be difficult to convince, but ultimately we need to defend this town, maybe even more."

"Well, there have to be other settlements around that aren't under the control of either the Legion or Enclave," I said. "What if you could open relations with them, it might be your best chance."

The Legion seemed to be this world's version of the Crimson Empire, but then there was the matter of the Enclave. Of course I had heard of the Enclave, especially from _The Book of LittlePip_ , but was this the Enclave while they where still at their full strength?

We where going to have to help this place somehow, but the best chance would be if we made sure that there where ponies... err, people willing to help fight the good fight.

I just hoped that we'd be able to do something.

"Alright, we'll talk to them," I said with a nod.

 **00000**

 _"Hoist the flags, hold the lines_

 _Lessons ever lost to time_

 _Now we sing for you, departed pawns of war."_

As the music finished playing we where heading towards an area that had been set aside for a clinic. As it turned out Rainbow Dash was out on a scouting mission and wouldn't be back until the evening, so we where off to try and talk to Fluttershy who was working at the local clinic.

The smooth male voice of DJ Pon3 came on the radio again, it was kind of weird after all the times I had listened to Melody to hear this unfamiliar voice.

 _"This is DJ Pon3 with a special report. It seems that one of the heroes of Freetown are up to their usual tricks, as a Legion slave caravan was ambushed by a group lead by Rainbow Dash. The group is on their way back along with the freed slaves, great job to the lot of you. I'd like to remind everyone out there in the Canterlot Wasteland to keep fighting the good fight."_

I wondered what DJ Pon3 was like in person, something to think about in the future maybe. At the moment there wasn't much we could do, so we just entered the clinic where Fluttershy was working.

"Uh, hello, can I help you?" A yellow skinned woman with long pink hair asked as she looked over at us.

"Uh, yeah, we're here to talk about the refugees," I said as I looked her over, yeah, this was definitely Fluttershy, she was pretty recognizable. "We're looking into the possibility of them being able to help with the defense of Freetown in the event of an attack."

"That's... an unusual request," Fluttershy said as she looked at us confused. "I'm honestly not sure, a lot of these people have been through tough times..."

"We know, but they lost their homes to the Enclave and the Legion," Bluesky pointed out. "And many of them would be fighters too, right? Maybe they can help out, and anypony... err, anyone else who wants to help we can help train."

"I don't know..." Fluttershy said. "Its a big request and, well, I'm not so sure about it."

I sighed a little, I understood where Fluttershy was coming from, I didn't really like the idea either. But Freetown didn't have a whole lot of options truth be told, if they wanted to stop the Enclave and the Legion, then they might have to at least consider it.

"Fluttershy, I know you care about them," Sunset said as she took a deep breath. "But Freetown is in danger from the enemy, we're not going to conscript all the refugees and force them to fight, we just want volunteers."

Fluttershy thought for a long moment then finally nodded, I could tell that it was a difficult choice to make for her.

"Okay, I'll talk to them..." Fluttershy said nervously. "But you'll still have to talk to Rainbow Dash when she gets back."

We nodded and headed back out, I just hoped we weren't making a mistake.

 **00000**

The sun was starting to go down as we reached a building on the far edge of the town, Sunset opened the door and lead us inside. I looked around interested, it was filled with books and other equipment that looked scientific.

"Twilight, we've got some guests from Equestria," Sunset called out.

"Wait, Twilight?" Midnight asked in surprise. "Uh, maybe I should go step outside for now."

Sunset looked at Midnight strangely for a moment but was interrupted when another woman with dark blue hair with purple and pink highlights, wearing a white coat over a Vault Jumpsuit walked in, she adjusted her glasses to look at us.

"Oh, hey there," she said with a smile as she looked us over. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, uh, what brings you here from Equestria?"

"We're here to help with what's going on here," Bluesky said with a smile. "I'm Bluesky, this is Ruby Starlight, and Midnight."

"Its nice to meet you," I said with a smile as we shook hands, but Midnight still looked strangely uncomfortable. "Uh, Midnight, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she said with a long pause before sighing a little. "I'm sorry, its just..."

There was a long pause, I exchanged glances with Sunset and Twilight who just looked about as confused as I felt. I wondered if this was about what I had suspected before, but I was going to wait until she was ready to tell us.

"My name is Midnight Sparkle," Midnight finally said. "I'm a direct descendant of our world's Twilight Sparkle."

The whole room went quiet at that.

 **00000**

"You're, really Twilight's descendant?" Bluesky asked as she looked at our long time traveling companion again.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked, even though I had suspected since I first learned about Eclipse, I didn't want to ask in case I was wrong.

I guess I wasn't wrong.

"Because I'm not proud of it, Twilight, our Twilight she and the other Ministry Mares are the reason why Equestria is a Wasteland," Midnight said with a sigh as she brushed her hair back. "I've spent my entire life trying to distance myself from her... I'm sorry Twilight, this is just, difficult for me."

"Midnight, calm down," Sunset said and placed a hand on Midnight's shoulder. "We understand where you're going from, but this isn't the same Twilight Sparkle, I know its weird, trust me I know all too well."

Honestly I didn't really know what to say, Midnight seemed uncomfortable because of the whole thing, but she seemed to be at least calming down. Bluesky still seemed a little confused by the whole thing, but she was slowly coming around to it.

I smiled and put my arm around my marefriend, Sunset glanced at us briefly then blushed a little as she looked back at Midnight.

"Well Colonel Sparkle," she said with a nod. "We should get back into town, I'm sure you've all had a long day. Lets go get some dinner and then we can get you all settled in at the Inn."

"Of course," Midnight said and we headed out of the building.

 **00000**

Dinner went by as normal, though I had a strange impression that Sunset might have a thing for Twilight, but it might be my imagination. Who knew though, they looked like they'd make a cute couple, maybe I should talk to her about it later.

Yes I'm aware of the irony that I'd do that after I had basically been teased about it until I wound up with Bluesky. Still, maybe if there was some way I could help, Sunset seemed very sad.

"So, crazy thing about Midnight being descended from Twilight Sparkle, huh?" Bluesky asked as she pulled off her shirt and pants, revealing her nicely toned body underneath as she gave me a smile. "I mean, who would have guessed?"

"Well, I suspected that she might be," I said with a shrug as I started to unzip my jumpsuit, I was still getting used to these, hands? "I knew that Twilight's daughter was in Stable 13, so I figured it was at least possible that she was her descendant."

Bluesky smiled as she laid back on the bed and patted the bed next to her for me to lay down. "Well, at least she finally told us," she said and kissed me softly on the lips, running a hand through my mane.

"Yeah, I just wish that she had trusted us with it before," I said quietly as I kissed her back. "I don't care about who her family is, she's a great Pony, that's all that really matters to me."

"Agreed," Bluesky said and nuzzled me gently, resting her hand on my rear with a smile as she cuddled up to me. "It doesn't matter who your family is, what matters is who you are."

I smiled and closed my eyes, holding Bluesky close to my body. This felt nice, even though we where in different bodies, the warmth of my marefriend's body was still familiar and comforting. I sighed happily and just wanted to enjoy the moment, at least for now.

Bluesky smiled a little as she gave me a lingering kiss. "So, what do you say we see what kind of fun we can have with these human bodies?" She asks with a smirk on her face as she ran her hand along my front slowly.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile.

 **00000**

Honestly I hadn't known what to expect from that night, but I admit it felt good. It was, different and required some getting used to with our new anatomy, but it was still an enjoyable experience.

I woke up the next morning and smiled when I saw Bluesky resting against my chest asleep with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile as I stroked her hair gently, this was, nice to be honest, no matter what world or species, I loved Bluesky deeply.

"Mmm, good morning Doc," Bluesky said with a smile when she woke up and looked up at me.

"Morning Blue," I said and kissed her gently before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Midnight," Midnight's voice said on the other side of the door. "Sunset wants us at the Sheriff's office, it seems there's a bit of a situation."

"Of course there is, Celestia forbid we actually get a day of quiet," I said with a groan as we got dressed again. "What do you think Bluesky?"

"We'll manage," Bluesky said as she checked her minigun, I was amazed that she was still able to handle that thing so well. "Its probably about the war, figures we left one warzone only to enter another one."

"Yeah, well maybe once its all over we can settle down," I said as I slid my pistol into the holster on my belt. "Kind of a weird question, but do you think I should give my gun a name?"

"Well, its up to you, some ponies do," Bluesky said with a shrug. "Like Little Mac or Celestia's Light, its a name that would reflect the owner or the maker."

I looked thoughtful for a long moment as I checked my ammunition, there wasn't much that really jumped to mind. Well, not right away, there was one name that came to me, and I smiled with a light nod.

"Peacemaker, I'll name it Peacemaker," I said with a nod.

"Perfect, okay lets get going," Bluesky said and we headed out of the room.

 **00000**

As we headed towards the Sheriff's office, people where running around not really paying us much attention. Some of them seeemed to be grabbing weapons and heading in the direction of the refugee camp.

"It looks like they're getting ready for a fight," Bluesky commented.

I nodded in agreement but we didn't have much time to discuss it as we reached the Sherriff's office. Applejack was outside directing her deputies and she looked at us when we approached.

"Look, Sunset said ya'll where here ta help, so Ah need yer help," she said. "We got word about a Legion group headin' our way, an' Rainbow Dash and her group are pinned down. We can handle tha defense of Freetown, but Ah need ya'll ta go out there and get them out of there."

I looked at Midnight and Bluesky, they nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll help," I said with a nod. "Where are they holed up?"

"Last Ah heard, they where at tha old Canterlot High School buildin'," Applejack said. "Its smack dab in tha middle of Enclave controlled territory though, so ya'll are gonna have ta be careful."

Of course it was in the middle of enemy territory, when was it ever easy for us? It seemed that no matter what universe I was in, that was always going to be a constant, we where always going to have a hard time getting anywhere.

"Alright, we'll do it," Midnight said with a nod. "Just tell us where to go."

Applejack nodded and gave us directions towards where the school was, and we headed out in that direction.

 **00000**

 _"How are you doing out there post-apocalyptia?"_ DJ Pon3's voice said over the earbuds of my radio as we where making our way towards the school. _"This is DJ Pon3 your ruler, your master, hear me and obey."_

I blinked a little at that before hearing him suddenly laugh, I swear this DJ seemed to have the strangest sense of humor sometimes. At least it was a rather entertaining kind of strange.

 _"I've got some news for you coming from the warzone. It seems the Legion is on the rampage as they press closer to Enclave territory, the Legates seem to have grown tired of the ongoing stalemate, and are pushing to take over the community of Freetown, it seems that Caesar will no longer tolerate this little slice of freedom in the Canterlot Wastelands. Some close friends of mine are in Freetown, not to mention all the good men and women ready to fight the good fight. My thoughts go out to you Vault Dweller, come home safe."_

I removed my earbud as the music started up again and we continued down the old road towards Canterlot High.

"This Canterlot seems to be different from the one back in Equestria," Midnight commented. "Or, at least it wasn't filled with this world's version of the Pink Cloud."

"Hey, it makes our job a little easier at least," Bluesky commented before looking at me. "How far would you say we have to go?"

"I'd say we still have a couple of hours walk," I said as I checked the map on my PipBoy, the area around us seemed pretty desolate other than the occasional ruined building. "Lets keep an eye out, if the Legion is getting close then we'd better make sure they don't spot us before we get to Canterlot High."

We kept walking for awhile, honestly it was quiet, we got some glimpses of the Legion forces, but we managed to avoid them for the most part. It wasn't until we reached the outer area of the High School that we didn't really get a look at the Legion's forces.

They where dressed in leather armor that looked, archaic for the time period, and wore swords. They where firing at the windows of the high school, but someone was firing back at them.

"Lets go," I said drawing Peacemaker out of its holster as we moved forward, thankfully my nonlethals had transferred over too, but they weren't really the same thing.

It took us a moment to get used to it, but we raised our weapons at the attacking humans and opened fire on them. They started to turn their attention towards us, but where soon gunned down by Bluesky's minigun.

I took a look around, there where no more, Legionairres I guess, around, but we could hear gunfire coming from inside the High School. We exchanged a quick glances before we headed for the front door.

 **00000**

As we made our way through the halls of the school, it looked like they had tried to use the lockers to slow down the invaders by making walls. It didn't seem to do much good since the Legion was moving quickly.

There where bodies laying strewn around here and there along with spent bullet casings. There had definitely been a fight going on in here, and it looked like the legion was pushing whoever they where attacking back.

"Well, you can't fault them for their efficiency," Midnight commented as she switched her sniper rifle with her sidearm.

"Yeah, well, we'll manage, we have to make sure that we stop them," I said as we approached an area where there was more gunfire coming from.

When we came around the corner there was Legion soldiers firing into an open door while people dressed in tattered clothing was firing back towards the attacking soldiers. Me and Midnight fired at the soldiers with our pistols while Bluesky's minigun was spinning up.

The hallway didn't provide much in the way of cover for us, but thankfully as long as the Legion soldiers didn't move behind their cover which would expose themselves to the defenders, they didn't have a lot of options.

I leveled my pistol at one of the soldiers and fired a shot into his face, sending him sprawling. With that the last of them went down, and we lowered our weapons, that at least seemed to do the trick.

"We're coming out," a female voice with a mechanical distortion said as the defenders started to leave the door that the soldiers had been attacking through. One of them was dressed in the same heavy power armor that Steelhooves was dressed in, although this one was a little better maintained, she was the one who had spoken. "Thanks for your help back there."

I looked around, there where a few humans dressed in tattered clothes and the others where in loose armor. One of the lightly armored ones had orangish skin with short purple hair and a metallic leg, I wondered if that was Scootaloo in this world.

"We're glad to help," I said with a nod as the power armored woman removed her helmet, revealing a young woman with light blue skin and rainbow hair that was cut short. "You're Rainbow Dash?"

"Knight Rainbow Dash of the Eastern Division of the Steel Rangers," Rainbow said with a smile. "Thanks for saving our butts back there from the Legion."

"No problem," I said with a smile. "We're here from Freetown, we heard that you where in trouble. Does anypony... err, anyone need any medical help? I'm a doctor."

That got us a few strange looks, but Rainbow Dash didn't miss a beat, she directed me to the freed slaves that looked like they had been hurt badly. I frowned a little as I started working, they where in bad shape but at least they seemed capable of walking.

"Exactly what happened to this world?" I heard Midnight asking Rainbow as I worked on one of the women.

"150 years ago, there was a war with the Zebrican Empire over what was left of the natural resources," Rainbow said. "After they invaded Flankorage, things got really bad. I was on the front lines during the re-taking of Flankorage as part of the Third Powered Division. It cost me my leg and I was sent back home... then a few months later the bombs fell."

I sighed a little, it seemed like things where almost the same as they where back home. Sure instead of Ponies there where these humans, but things where similar and at the same time different.

I guess what they said was true, war never changes, no matter what the universe.

"How's that feel?" I asked the woman as I finished dressing her wounds.

"I'm still a bit sore, but that helped a lot," the woman said with a smile as I kept working. "Thank you so much Doctor."

I smiled at that, we still had a long way to go, but we where going to be just okay. At least I hoped so, we still had a long way to go, and had to deal with the Legion, but we where going to be just fine.

At least I hoped we would be.

 **00000**

We left the old school and started to make our way back towards Freetown. We kept an eye out for anything, I thought I saw a glimpse of some sort of creature on four legs somewhere in the distance, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Hold it, there are tracks here," Midnight said suddenly as she knelt down and examined the ground, I couldn't see anything, what was she looking at? It really was amazing how good of a tracker Midnight was.

"Yao Guai," Rainbow said as she knelt down next to Midnight, I blinked a little at that, what was a Yao Guai? "They're large bears affected by the radiation, extremely dangerous."

"Well that figures, we can't ever seem to have an easy time can we?" Bluesky said with a groan. "How close is it?"

"Its close," Midnight said as she checked the scope on her rifle. "If we stay far enough away from it, it should leave us alone."

"Lets just hope its not hungry," Scootaloo said as she checked her rifle.

"Yeah, Yao Guai will rip us to shreds if they get the chance," Rainbow said. "Don't worry, as long as we don't find its den, we'll be fine."

I nodded and we kept walking for awhile longer. I kept an eye on my EFS as we did, if something was going to attack us, it wasn't going to be friendly.

 **00000**

There was a slight rumbling under our, feet I guess as we started to move closer to Freetown. There was a definite sense of tension as the two Steel Rangers took out their weapons.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Rainbow.

"Deathclaws," she said simply, I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't like the sound of that name as I drew Peacemaker.

There was a long moment of silence before some... thing came bursting out of the ground and swung a claw at one of the unsuspecting people that we had been escorting. I froze for a moment, it was huge and lumbering with horns coming out of its head and long claws on the end of its hands.

I didn't know what a Deathclaw was, but if this wasn't, I wasn't sure what was.

My companions on the other hoof didn't hesitate nearly as much, just as the creature was about to cut through the poor woman, a stream of bullets from Bluesky's minigun hit it, knocking it back, but that just seemed to make it angry.

I swear fighting this thing reminded me of those Hellhounds that we ran into in the Badlands, but we weren't about to be able to be able to reason with it as it swung another massive claw at us.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, shoot it!" Rainbow said as she fired at the massive creature. I nodded and after a few seconds of playing around with it entered SATS (or, VATS as apparently its called in this world) and selected the creature's head and fired shots into it.

There was a crack of a rifle as Midnight sent a bullet flying into the creature's head which took it off in a spray of blood. I breathed a sigh of relief as the monstrosity fell forward, whatever it was, it wasn't going to bother us again.

"What in Celestia's name created that?" Bluesky asked as she looked at the creature closely.

"Government experiment apparently," Rainbow said as they started cutting out chunks of meat. "Deathclaws are good eating when cooked right, this will feed us for awhile."

Yeah, this was going to be a very interesting trip to say the least.

"Come on, lets get to Freetown," Rainbow said as she finished securing the meat. "Is everyone okay?"

Thankfully the damage had been minor, the Deathclaw had been too distracted by being shot at to go after one specific target. Rainbow Dash had taken a strike to the chest, but her Power Armor had taken the brunt of it, leaving just a huge scratch mark.

We started moving again towards the distant settlement of Freetown.

 **00000**

As we reached Freetown we where greeted by Sunset along with a pale skinned woman with curled purple hair that looked at us strangely for a moment.

"I'm glad you're back, we have a bit of a situation," Sunset said.

"Yes, it seems that the Legion is the least of our problems right now," the other woman, Rarity said as she sighed. "We have another visitor, one that is willing to help but its a bit... complicated."

"Complicated?" Midnight asked as we headed into the town towards the Sheriff's office. "Exactly what makes it..."

She stopped talking when we reached the sheriff's office, there was a man standing there with red skin and black hair that wore a rough looking outfit with what appeared to be part of a Vault Jumpsuit as a cape. What drew your attention though was a red cybernetic eye that had a slight glow to it.

"Greetings my friends, I am Red Eye, I come to offer assistance to..." He started to say before Midnight did something unexpected, she punched him in the face.

None of us where quite sure what to say to that.

 **Days Remaining: ?**

 **LEVEL UP!**  
 **Perk Received: Lead Stomach.**  
 **Details: You've become more accustomed to eating food you've found around the wasteland. You take a reduced amount of radiation from eating food and drink.**

 **00000**

 _ **Yay, finally done!**_

 _ **Next chapter, the fight with the Legion begins, but what does Red Eye want with Freetown? Something about all of this feels weird to our heroes, and things are just going to get worse when it appears there is more going on than what they know. Find out what's going on next time in, "Dark Designs."**_

 _ **See you then.**_


End file.
